Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!
by fumiyo92
Summary: [Kyumin Story] Jinri, seorang anak perempuan berusia 6 tahun. Dia selalu diolok-olok oleh temannya karena hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahnya. Walaupun dia selalu berkata bahwa dia bahagia bersama ayahnya tapi dalam hati kecilnya, Jinri sangat merindukan sosok ibu. Hingga suatu hari, Jinri bertemu dengan calon guru barunya. YAOI/BL.
1. Prologue

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**PROLOGUE**

oooo

.

.

**29 Mei 2012**

Dear journal

Annyeooooong!

Waaaaa ini kali pertamaku menulis seperti iniiii

Hari ini, daddy membelikanku buku ini. Ia berkata bahwa aku dapat menuliskan apapun disini walaupun daddy tahu aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Tapi… ugh… jangan melihatku seperti itu! Yaaa, aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi… ssshhhh… jangan beritahu apapun kepada daddy, okay? Janji?

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang tidak aku beritahukan kepada daddy. Tapiiii… aku akan memberitahu kalian nanti, ne? karena aku belum memperkenalkan diriku! Yeaaaaay! Akan sangat aneh jika aku bercerita kepada kalian tanpa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri kan?

Namaku Cho Jinri. Usiaku 6 tahun. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku sudah dapat menulis dengan baik di umurku yang masih muda ini kan? Alasannyaaaa karena aku memiliki otak yang jenius seperti daddy kekeke

Daddy bilang aku adalah wanita tercantik kedua di dunia ini. Hehehe jangan melihatku seperti itu! Aku pernah menanyakan siapa wanita tercantik di dunia ini dan kalian tahu siapa jawabannya? Tentu sajaaaa itu mommy! Aku akui, mommy memang lebih cantik daripada aku tapi tetap sajaaaa aku memiliki kecantikan seperti mommy dan otak jenius daddy hehehe

Aku tinggal bersama daddy semenjak aku masih bayi. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku tidak tinggal bersama mommy kan? Daddy bilang, mommy tinggal di suatu tempat yang sangaaaaaat indah dan yaaa aku tahu tempat apa yang dimaksud oleh daddy…

Aku tidak bersedih karena daddy-ku sangat menyayangiku. Walaupun daddy harus bekerja tapi daddy selalu ada disaat aku membutuhkan daddy. Daddy sangat mencintaiku dan aku juga sangaaaat mencintai daddy.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan ini kepada daddy karena aku tidak ingin membuat daddy bersedih. Aku benci melihat senyum sedih daddy saat kami pergi ke tempat mommy. Aku tidak mau melihat itu lagi jadi aku menyembunyikan ini dari daddy.

Sebenarnya… aku cemburu melihat anak yang lain. Saat aku pergi ke taman bersama daddy minggu lalu, aku melihat begitu banyak anak yang pergi bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bersama mommy dan daddy-nya. Aku ingin seperti mereka jugaaaa… aku ingin pergi bersama kedua orang tuaku. Piknik bersama, bermain bersama dan makan es krim bersama. Aku tahu jika aku memberitahu daddy tentang ini, daddy pasti akan sangat sedih dan aku tidak ingin melihat daddy bersedih karena jika daddy sedih maka aku akan sedih juga.

Bukannya aku tidak suka tinggal berdua bersama dengan daddy… aku menyukainya… sangat-sangaaaaat menyukainya. Tapi, aku cemburu pada temanku yang selalu diantar oleh mommy mereka. Aku ingin seperti mereka juga. Aku ingin merasakan cinta dari seorang mommy. Seseorang yang dapat memberiku cinta kasih selain daddy.

Oooh tidak… aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki daddy… dan dia mengetuk pintu kamarku sekarang. Aku akan bercerita lagi padamu nanti, okay? Aku harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang.

Bye, byeeee

Cho Jinri

.

**END/TBC **(?)

* * *

Haiii aku kembali lagiiii

Kali ini dengan fanfic multi-chapter ^^

Sebenarnya, sama kaya fanfic sebelumnya. Fanfic ini udah pernah aku post pake bahasa Inggris cuma untuk fanfic ini emang belum selesai. Tapiiii aku udah bikin sampe chapter 6 kok hehehe jadiii kalo readers semua setuju untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini, bakal aku lanjutin hehehe ^^

Mungkin segitu aja author note pertama di chapter prolog ini. Aku gatau harus ngomong apa siiih hehehe pokoknya jangan lupa review-nya yaaaa aku pengen tahu pendapat readers semua tentang fanfic ini. Perlu aku lanjutin ato ngga hehehe keputusan ada di tangan readers semua kok, aku sih menyerahkan sepenuhnya pada readers semua hahaha.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan?

See yaa! (wave hand and vanish like a ninja).


	2. Chapter 1

Haiiii aku kembali lagi dengan chapter pertama dari Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!

Sebenernya, setelah prolog kemaren seharusnya ada bagian character introduction tapi karena aku ga ngerti gimana caranya buat masukin gambar di ffn jadi buat readers semua yang penasaran siapa aja yang bakal muncul di fic ini boleh pergi ke link [fumiyo92 . livejournal . com \ 32682 . html] diilangin aja spasinya terus tanda \ diganti sama /.

Buat yang males kesana, aku bakal nerangin sedikit tentang ketiga karakter utama kita di fic ini.

**Lee Sungmin**: 23 tahun. Dia adalah guru baru di SM Kindergarten yang menggantikan Yoona saat Yoona cuti hamil. Wajahnya yang sedikit mirip dengan ibu kandung Jinri lah yang menjadi salah satu alasan mengapa Jinri mengira bahwa dia adalah ibunya (alasan lainnya bakal dibahas di fic ini nanti).

**Cho Kyuhyun**: 28 tahun. Setelah istrinya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, dia selalu berusaha keras untuk membesarkan putrinya seorang diri. Sangat mencintai istrinya hingga saat ini sehingga dia tidak pernah melirik wanita lain karena dia akan merasa bersalah jika dia mencintai orang lain selain istrinya.

**Cho Jinri**: 6 tahun. Seorang gadis kecil yang sangat merindukan sosok ibu disampingnya. Walaupun dia sangat mencintai ayahnya namun Jinri tetap merasa iri pada teman-temannya yang memiliki keluarga yang utuh.

catatan: _italic_ itu flashback yaaa readers semuaaaa

* * *

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 1**

oooo

.

.

Sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di luar halaman sekolah, seorang pria keluar dari mobil tersebut dan membuka pintu penumpang untuk membantu seorang gadis kecil keluar dari mobilnya. Pria itu berlutut di hadapan sang gadis kecil, merapikan pakaian gadis tersebut sebelum membantunya mengenakan tas sekolahnya. "Ayo" seru pria tersebut sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah sang gadis kecil. Gadis kecil itu pun dengan senang hati menggenggam tangan sang pria yang menuntunnya masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

"Daddy…" seru gadis kecil tersebut setelah mereka melewati lorong sekolah, "Aku bisa pergi ke kelas sendiri"

Sang pria menatap gadis kecil yang berjalan disampingnya. Pria itu tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika melihat gadis kecilnya mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Ayah dari gadis kecil tersebut mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan membuat sang anak untuk menatapnya, "Daddy harus berbicara dengan gurumu, Jinri-ah…"

Sebagai jawaban dari ucapan ayahnya, Jinri hanya tersenyum dengan sangat manis kemudian memeluk lengan ayahnya erat.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi" seru seorang wanita hamil saat mereka baru saja sampai di depan kelas Jinri, "Hello…" wanita tersebut menyapa muridnya dengan senyum yang sangat cantik dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat bertatapan dengan ayah dari muridnya itu. "Jinri-ah… kau boleh masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu" ucap sang guru, masih dengan senyum cantiknya.

Ayah Jinri kembali berlutut dihadapan anaknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Setelah beberapa waktu, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening anaknya tersebut. "Masuklah" ucapnya.

"Bye daddy…" Jinri mengecup pipi ayahnya kemudian melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia memasuki kelas.

Setelah melihat putri kecilnya masuk ke dalam kelas, Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan menatap wanita hamil dihadapannya, "Maafkan aku, Yoona-ssi… tapi sepertinya aku akan terlambat untuk menjemput Jinri hari ini. Bisakah anda membantuku untuk menjaganya hingga aku menjemputnya?"

Wanita tersebut kembali tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Sudah waktunya bagi Kyuhyun untuk pergi ke kantor. "Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, Yoona-ssi"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap sang guru. Kyuhyun kembali membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi. Yoona kembali tersenyum dengan lebar dan memasuki ruang kelasnya, "Halo anak-anak… selamat pagiiii" sapanya dengan sangat ceria.

"Pagi Ssaem!" jawab seluruh murid dengan tidak kalah cerianya.

Yoona menatap kesepuluh murid yang ada di kelasnya kemudian bertepuk tangan sebanyak dua kali untuk menarik perhatian murid-muridnya tersebut, "Mari kita mulai kelas hari ini" Yoona kemudian mengambil sebuah spidol dan memulai pelajaran hari itu.

.

ooo

.

"Tidakkah dia terlihat sangat cute?"

"Tidak! Dia terlihat sangat sexy!"

"Dia tampan seperti biasanya"

"Tidak! Dia terlihat lebih tampan hari ini. Yaaa… Dia bertambah tampan dari hari ke hari"

"Andai saja aku bisa dekat dengannya. Kau tahu, bukan hanya sebagai karyawan dan atasannya"

"Kyaaaa aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku menjadi istrinya"

Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat dia mendengar perkataan beberapa karyawan tentang dirinya. Dia terus berjalan ke ruangannya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan mereka sama sekali. Dia sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya saat berpapasan dengan karyawan yang memberi hormat kepadanya. Saat dia akan memasuki ruangannya, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan seseorang merangkul pundaknya, "Yo! Populer seperti biasanya, huh?"

Kyuhyun melirik ke belakang dan melihat seseorang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, "Hyung…" dia mengguncangkan bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya, hyung-nya mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Really, man…" ucap hyung-nya sambil menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun, "Begitu banyak wanita yang menyukaimu"

"Lalu?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa ini saatnya untuk move on?"

Kyuhyun segera duduk di kursinya kemudian menatap hyung-nya tersebut tepat di matanya, "Move on dari apa?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat hyung-nya mendesah dengan cukup keras. Dia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sebelum menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Kyu… kau tau apa yang kumaksud" ucapnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berada di hadapan meja Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… kau tau aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Pikirkan tentang anakmu, Kyu… tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa dia masih membutuhkan seorang ibu?"

"Dia memiliki aku"

"Hanya kau saja tidak cukup, Kyu… dan kau juga tahu itu" ucapnya. Sedikit frustrasi dengan sikap Kyuhyun mengenai masalah ini, "Dia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Walaupun dia memilikimu sebagai ayahnya tetapi dia juga membutuhkan seorang ibu. Pikirkan apa yang dirasakannya mengenai hal ini"

"Heechul-hyung… aku yakin kau mendengar dengan baik apa yang kukatakan tadi. Dia memiliki aku dan aku tidak siap untuk mencari wanita lain"

"Jangan egois, Kyu"

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat kesal dengan pembicaraan mereka ini, "Heechul-hyung" ucapnya dengan suara yang tegas.

Heechul kembali medesah dengan sangat keras. Memang cukup sulit baginya untuk merontokkan benteng yang dibangun oleh adiknya tersebut.

Sangat sulit.

Sampai-sampai dia ingin membenturkan kepala adiknya itu hingga dia hilang ingatan kemudian membawanya ke night club untuk mencari orang lain yang dapat menggantikan posisi wanita yang Kyuhyun cintai.

Dia sangat frustrasi.

Apa salahnya menginginkan Kyuhyun dan putri kecilnya itu untuk hidup bahagia bersama dengan wanita lain yang dapat melengkapi kebahagiaan keluarga kecil tersebut.

Tidak ada kan?

Kyuhyun saja yang terlalu bodoh untuk terjebak dalam cintanya bersama dengan ibu dari putrinya tersebut.

Heechul bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian kembali menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Terserahmu saja lah" ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan adiknya itu.

**BLAM**

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan bersandar pada kursi miliknya. Desahan yang cukup keras dapat terdengar keluar dari bibir tebalnya itu. "Kau tahu bahwa waku sangat mencintainya, hyung… mengapa kau memaksaku untuk mencari wanita lain? Aku mencintainya. Hanya dia"

.

ooo

.

Suara bunyi bel menghentikan Yoona untuk melanjutkan pelajaran yang sedang diterangkannya. Dia menatap muridnya satu per satu kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Waktunya bagi kita untuk makan siaaang!" serunya dengan ceria, "Ambil makan siang kalian dan kita akan memakannya bersama-sama, ne?"

"Ne Seongsangnim!" muridnya segera mengambil makan siang mereka dan mulai memakannya.

"Ne… ne… lihat! Apa yang ibuku buat hari ini" ucap salah satu murid. Jinri yang duduk tidak jauh dari gadis kecil tersebut menatap bekal yang dibawa oleh temannya itu. Makanan yang dibawa anak itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya tetapi entah mengapa bekal itu membuatnya iri. "Masakan ibuku adalah masakan tereeeeeenak yang ada di dunia ini, ayahku juga mengatakan hal itu. Ayah bilang, masakan ibuku bahkan mengalahkan masakan koki yang ada di hotel bintang 5. Kau tahu, ibuku dapat memasak apapun dan masakannya pun sangaaaat enak" gadis itu mulai menyombongkan kemampuan memasak ibunya.

"Tidaaaak!" jawab temannya yang lain, "Masakan ibuku yang terbaik! Lihat apa yang dibuatnya hari ini" gadis itu mengangkat bekalnya dan meletakkannya di meja gadis kecil pertama.

Mendengar teman sekelasnya mulai menyombongkan kemampuan memasak ibu mereka masing-masing membuat hati Jinri sakit. Dia mencengkram kotak bekalnya dengan sangat erat dan menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Ne… apa yang kau bawa?" suara anak lelaki membuatnya menatap anak yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya, "Uwaaaa kelihatannya sangat enak" ucapnya sebelum kemudian menatap Jinri, "Siapa yang membuatkannya untukmu? Bukan ibumu kan?" anak itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja bukan ibumu. Kau kan tidak memiliki ibu"

Yoona yang melihat semua itu segera menepuk tangannya untuk menarik perhatian semua murid, "Sekarang… ssssttt… jangan berbicara saat kalian sedang makan, ne? Aku tidak ingin kalian tersedak"

"Ne seonsangnim" seluruh murid kemudian terdiam sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka.

Yoona menatap seorang anak lelaki yang masih berdiri di hadapan meja Jinri, "Dan Hyunwoo, kembali ke mejamu!" anak lelaki tersebut mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kembali ke mejanya.

Yoona kemudian berjalan mendekati meja Jinri. Dia membelai rambut Jinri dengan penuh kasih sayang sebelum menatap kotak bekal yang dibawa oleh Jinri, "Uwaaa kelihatannya sangat enak" serunya tetapi Jinri masih saja menundukkan kepalanya dan mencengram kotak bekalnya dengan erat.

Yoona kemudian berlutut di hadapan Jinri dan dengan perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jinri pada kotak bekalnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa…" mendengar itu, Jinri kemudian menatap gurunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu… tidak apa-apa…" Yoona tersenyum saat dia membelai rambut muridnya itu.

"Ayahmu yang membuat bekal ini untukmu kan?" Jinri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku yakin dia menaruh cinta yang sangaaaaat banyak di masakannya ini" Yoona tersenyum saat ia melihat senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah Jinri, "Ayo lanjutkan makannya. Kau tidak ingin membuat ayahmu bersedih karena kau menyisakan bekalmu kan?" Jinri menatap kotak bekalnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Dia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya bersedih.

.

ooo

.

Malam sudah menjelang dan bulan menerangi langit malam dengan cahayanya. Di sebuah rumah mewah yang hanya dihuni oleh sepasang ayah dan anak itu terlihat sangat tenang. Kyuhyun dan Jinri sedang berada di ruang makan dan menikmati makan malam mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jinri membuat ayahnya membeku, "Daddy… apakah masakan buatan mommy sangat enak?"

Kyuhyun menatap putrinya yang hanya memainkan makan malamnya, "Hari ini, teman sekelasku membicarakan masakan buatan mommy mereka… jadi… aku ingin tahu apakah mommy-ku juga jago memasak" dia berhenti memainkan makan malamnya dan beralih menatap wajah ayahnya dengan penuh harap.

Ucapan putrinya itu membuat Kyuhyun membuang nafas dengan cukup keras kemudian meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya. Dia menatap kembali wajah putrinya dengan pandangan ragu. Ya, hal ini sulit baginya… untuk menceritakan mengenai istrimu yang telah tiada kepada putrimu sama saja seperti dia harus kembali mengingat mengenai seseorang yang sangat dicintainya itu. Jujur saja, hal itu masih sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun walaupun istrinya itu telah meninggalkannya hampir 4 tahun lamanya.

Jinri menunduk saat dia tidak mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya namun kemudian dia dapat merasakan ayahnya mengacak lembut rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Ya… masakan ibumu adalah yang terbaik"

"Benarkah?" Jinri kembali menatap ayahnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Tangan kecilnya menggenggam tangan ayahnya erat.

Melihat putrinya seperti itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia kembali mengingat cita rasa dari masakan istrinya dahulu, "Benar… masakan ibumu adalah masakan terenak yang pernah daddy makan di dunia ini"

Tiba-tiba, Jinri melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku ingin mencobanya juga" serunya kesal.

Untuk kedua kalinya, tubuh Kyuhyun membeku saat mendengar ucapan putrinya. Ucapan polos dari putrinya tersebut membuat hati Kyuhyun sakit. Dia mengetahui bahwa di usia Jinri yang sekarang, putrinya masih sangat membutuhkan seorang ibu di sampingnya, untuk memasak untuknya, mengantarnya ke sekolah, berada di sisinya saat putrinya itu bersedih… juga mencintainya. Bukannya Kyuhyun tidak dapat melakukannya namun, itu berbeda… dan dia tahu itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlutut di hadapan putri yang sangat dicintainya itu. Dia sedikit menggeser kursi yang sedang diduduki Jinri sehingga putrinya menghadap kepadanya, "Kau sudah mencobanya… setiap hari…" dia menggenggam tangan putrinya dan membuat putrinya itu menatapnya kembali, "Kau tahu… saat kau masih bayi, ibumu memasak untukmu setiap hari. Dia memasak makanan untukmu sejak pertama kali kau diperbolehkan untuk memakan makanan yang lembut"

Jinri kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan ayahnya dengan erat. Jinri tahu… ayahnya pasti sedih karena hal ini. Tetapi, dia juga ingin mengetahui tentang ibunya… ingin mencoba masakan buatan ibunya. "Aku tidak bisa mengingatknya…" bisiknya.

"Hey…" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Jinri dan menatap matanya, hatinya sakit saat melihat air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata putrinya itu, "Tidak apa-apa jika kau melupakannya… kau masih sangat kecil saat itu tapi daddy yakin bahwa disini…" Kyuhyun menunjuk dada putrinya dengan lembut, "Kau mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas… kasih sayang ibumu…" Jinri menerjang ke pelukan ayahnya. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang ayahnya dan membiarkan air mata mengalir deras dari mata indahnya.

Untuk saat ini, dia ingin menangis dengan sangat keras.

Menangis di pelukan daddy-nya.

.

ooo

.

_"Aigoo… Jinri-ku sudah lapar rupanya?" seru seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu kepada putrinya yang baru berusia 11 bulan yang sedang duduk di kursi bayi. Dia memegang semangkuk bubur di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menyeret sebuah kursi untuk ditempatkan di depan kursi bayi tersebut. "Jinri sangat lapar, mommy… cepaaaat" serunya dengan menggunakan nada suara seorang bayi sambil melihat ke arah putrinya yang memukul-mukul meja plastik dihadapannya, tidak sabar untuk cepat disuapi. Setelah semuanya beres, wanita itu duduk dihadapan putrinya, dia mengambil sesendok bubur dan mulai menyuapi putrinya itu dengan sangat hati-hati, "Enak bukan?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan suara tawa putrinya._

_"Ne mommy… masakan mommy yang terenak!" seru wanita itu, lagi-lagi dengan menggunakan suara bayinya. Dia terus menyuapi putrinya sambil berbicara pada putrinya itu, terkadang ia dapat mendengarkan tawa merdu putrinya yang dapat membuatnya tertawa juga._

_Tiba-tiba, sepasang lengan mengagetkannya. Lengan tersebut memeluknya dari belakang dan dia dapat merasakan sebuah kepala bersandar di pundaknya. Dia melihat ke arah orang tersebut dan tersenyum saat ia melihat mata suaminya yang masih tertutup, rasa kantuk masih terlihat dengan jelas dari wajah suaminya itu. "Jinri-ah… lihat… daddy-mu masih mengantuk rupanya" putrinya itu mengeluarkan beberapa kata-kata khas seorang bayi sambil memukul-mukul meja plastiknya. "Daddy… bangun. Banguuun" seru sang ibu sambil menggerakkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan._

_Kyuhyun sedikit membuka matanya, dia menatap putrinya yang sedang tertawa saat mendengar ucapan ibunya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya, "Mommy… mana sarapanku?"_

_"Aigooo… bayi besar ini lapar juga rupanya. Jinri-ah… bayi besar ini juga lapar. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" candanya._

_"Mommy harus memberi makan bayi besar ini, ne Jinri-ah?" gurau Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat putrinya kembali tertawa, "Lihat, mommy… bahkan Jinri setuju denganku"_

_Wanita itu kembali tertawa sebelum melepaskan pelukan suaminya. Dia berbalik dan mengecup pipi suaminya itu, "Tapi… daddy masih bau. Jadi mommy tidak akan memberinya sarapan sebelum dia menggosok gigignya, ne Jinri-ah?" wanita itu kembali berbalik dan mulai mengelitiki putrinya sehingga membuat putrinya itu tertawa dengan sangat keras, "Lihat… bahkan Jinri setuju denganku"_

_Kyuhyun mendesah kalah, "Baiklah" dia mengecup pipi istrinya sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan untuk mandi._

_Saat Kyuhyun kembali, dia dapat melihat istrinya sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk mereka sementara Jinri memainkan bonekanya di atas kursi bayi-nya. Dia duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan kursi putrinya itu, senyum terus terkembang di wajah tampannya semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia mengambil salah satu boneka yang dimainkan oleh Jinri kemudian menggunakannya untuk berbicara dengan putrinya, terkadang dia tertawa saat putrinya itu tertawa._

_"Pa... pa…"_

_Rasa kagum dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas di wajah Kyuhyun setelah dia mendengar ucapan putrinya lagi dan lagi, "Sunkyu-ah…!" dia sedikit berteriak saat kembali mendengar ucapan putrinya, "Sunkyu-ah… cepat kemari!" ucapnya dengan cukup jelas sehingga Sunkyu dapat mendengarnya dari dapur._

_Apa yang didengar Kyuhyun setelahnya adalah langkah kaki istrinya yang sangat terburu-buru sebelum istrinya berhenti di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan khawatir, "Apa yang terjadi? Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah Jinri baik-baik saja?" Sunkyu terus saja melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jeda. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat senyum yang terkembang di wajah Kyuhyun, "Apa yang terjadi?"_

_"Jinri… dia memanggilku papa" ucap Kyuhyun bangga._

_Sunkyu berbalik untuk melihat putrinya yang terus saja mengulang beberapa suku kata sambil tertawa senang, tangannya terentang seperti meminta untuk dipangku. Dia berlutut di hadapan putrinya dengan senyum terkembang di wajah cantiknya sambil menggenggam tangan kecil putrinya, "Ne, ne Jinri-ah… ucapkan mama…" dia mengerutkan keningnya ketika Jinri terus saja mengulang kata 'papa'._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan kemudian mencolek lengan istrinya, "Dia mengucapkan kata papa terlebih dahulu" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda._

_Sunkyu mengerucutkan pipinya, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat perilaku kekanakkan istrinya itu lalu memeluknya dari belakang, "Hey… jangan marah, okay… akan ada waktunya bagi putri kita untuk memanggilmu mama"_

_Sunkyu kembali menatap putrinya yang masih bermain dengan boneka miliknya, "Ne… akan ada waktunya bagi Jinri untuk memanggilku mommy… dan…" dia berbalik untuk menatap suaminya, "Dia akan lebih mencintaiku daripada kau"_

_Kyuhyun mengalah, tidak penting untuk berdebat mengenai masalah itu. Apalagi ketika Sunkyu sedang kekanakkan seperti ini, "Ne, ne mommy" Kyuhyun baru saja akan menciumnya ketika ia mencium ada yang tidak beres, "Ne, Sunkyu-ah… kau mencium bau gosong?"_

_Mata Sunkyu melebar saat dia menyadari sesuatu, "Masakanku!" serunya sambil berlari ke arah dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tertawa puas di ruang makan, "Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Berainya kau menertawaiku! Ini semua salahmu!" teriaknya dari arah dapur namun Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya, dia melihat ke arah Jinri yang menatapnya aneh sebelum putrinya itu menangis dengan keras._

_"Uwaaaa Jinri-aaahhh… jangan menangiiiiiis"_

.

ooo

.

"Daddy…" Kyuhyun melihat ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Jinri yang terlihat mengantuk dan memeluk sebuah boneka beruang di tangan kanannya, "Bolehkah aku tidur bersama daddy malam ini?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong tempat tidurnya, "Tentu saja. Kemarilah!" Jinri tersenyum senang sebelum melompat ke kasur ayahnya itu. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang ayahnya dan meringkuk di sisinya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil saat melihat perilaku putrinya itu sebelum memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ne daddy"

"Hm…?"

"Apakah mommy menjaga kita dari atas sana?" Kyuhyun menatap putrinya yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran, "Aku menonton sebuah drama hari ini, mereka mengatakan bahwa saat seseorang pergi ke surga maka mereka akan menjaga orang-orang yang dicintainya dari atas sana"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam saat dia merasakan sakit di hatinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan putrinya itu, "Jadi… apakah mommy menjaga kita dari atas sana?" tanya Jinri sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap satu-satunya foto keluarga yang ada di kamarnya. Di dalam foto itu terdapat dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya, Sunkyu dan Jinri, yang tersenyum ceria di hadapan kamera. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium kening putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Ya…" bisiknya namun cukup keras agar Jinri dapat mendengar jawaban darinya, "Ketika seseorang pergi ke surga, mereka akan menjaga orang-orang yang dicintainya. Mereka akan merasa bahagia saat melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya bahagia dan mereka juga akan merasa sedih jika mereka melihat orang-orang yang dicintainya bersedih"

"Jadi mommy akan sedih jika mommy melihatku bersedih?"

"Tentu saja. Bagi seorang ibu, walaupun mereka masih hidup, mereka akan merasa sedih jika mereka melihat putrinya bersedih. Tidak… mereka akan merasa lebih sedih dari putri mereka. Itulah insting mereka… insting seorang ibu"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan bersedih lagi! Aku tidak ingin mommy menjadi sedih!" seru Jinri.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat menatap putrinya, "Aku rasa ini saatnya bagi putri daddy untuk segera tidur"

Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebelum mengeratkan pelukan di tubuh ayahnya, "Selamat malam, daddy" ucapnya sebelum menutup mata.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan nafas teratur putrinya yang menandakan bahwa putri kecilnya telah tertidur. Dia menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba perbincangan dengan hyung-nya siang tadi terlintas dalam benaknya. Dia kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk menatap foto keluarga di hadapannya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sunkyu-ah…?" namun hanya angin malam yang menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A**

**Q**: Mommy-nya Jinri.

**A**: Mommy-nya Jinri bukan Sungmin. Mommy-nya Jinri itu Sunkyu (SNSD Sunny).

**Q**: Genderswitch.

**A**: Bukan GS kok. Author sendiri kurang seneng sama fanfic GS hehehe kemaren aku lupa buat ngasih warning di bagian summary-nya jadi maaf buat readers semua yang mengharapkan fanfic ini jadi fanfic GS (membungkukkan badan).

**Q**: Fanfic Kyumin.

**A**: Iyaaaaa ini fanfic-nya tentang Kyumin kok, tenang ajaaaa hehehe

**Q**: Ayahnya Jinri.

**A**: The one and only, Cho Kyuhyun hahahaha

**Q**: Lanjut.

**A**: Ini udah dilanjut kooook hehehe semoga kalian semua seneng bacanya hahaha

**Q**: Pengen jadi mommy-nya Jinri

**A**: Sini daftar ke aku hahaha biar aku data dulu nanti datanya aku kasih ke Kyuhyun sama Jinri hehehe info aja buat kalian, Sungmin udah daftar dari kemaren-kemaren looooooooooh hehehehe

**Q**: Ayo berteman.

**A**: Ayooooo! aku seneng banget kalo bisa dapet temen baru.

Sekian Author Q&A buat chapter ini. yang punya pertanyaan boleh langsung ditanyain ntar bakal aku jawab sebisa aku hahaha

Ditunggu reviewnya yaa readers semuaaaaa, aku pengen tau apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini. Review dari kalian juga yang bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fic ini hehehe author makannya bukan nasi sih tapi review jadi kalo gada review, gada energi buat ngelanjutin fic-nya hahahaha

Sampai jumpa di chapter depaaaaaaaan!

See yaaa (wave hand and vanish like a ninja).

**Special thanks:**

safitramelia, lhk34, bublekimdeer, Shallow Lin, hyukmilee, JeongHyun137, chominhyun, gyumin4ever, MingKyuMingKyu, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 dan semua orang yang udah bersedia buat baca fic ini.


	3. Chapter 2

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 2**

oooo

.

.

"Aaahhh ayolah, Kyu… hanya sekali ini saja" ucap Heechul sambil memberikan puppy eyes terbaiknya. Berharap bahwa pria dihadapannya itu akan luluh dan menuruti keinginannya. Namun, harapannya seakan hancur saat Kyuhyun tidak melirik ke arahnya sedikitpun, "Ayolaah hanya kali ini saja. Aku berjanji"

Kyuhyun meletakkan file yang sedang dipegangnya di atas meja dan beralih untuk menatap Heechul yang duduk dihadapannya. Matanya menatap Heechul dengan pandangan bosan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya pria itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu teman wanitanya dan terakhir kali ia mengajak Kyuhyun, Heechul juga mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan teman wanitanya yang lain.

"Terakhir kali kau mengajakku, kau juga berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan menggangguku dengan hal ini lagi. Lalu, haruskah aku percaya bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu itu kali ini?"

"Tidak… kali ini tidak akan seperti sebelumnya. Aku, Kim Heechul, berjanji padamu Cho Kyuhyun jika kau tidak menyukai teman wanitaku itu maka aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi" ucapnya sambil menyilangkan sebelah tangannya di atas dada.

"Kau tau bahwa aku memiliki Jinri, bukan?" Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bisa pulang larut malam" ucapan itu berhasil membuat Heechul mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya tinggal bedua dengan putriku. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian"

"Oh ayolaah hanya sekali ini saja! Aku janji tidak akan memaksamu lagi! Jinri bisa menginap di rumah orang tuamu malam ini"

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya setelah mendengar jawaban hyung-nya itu. Ia sudah mengira bahwa hyung-nya pasti akan memberikan solusi yang baru saja diucapkannya, "Okay"

"Assa! Aku tahu kau juga ingin per––"

"Tapi!" ucap Kyuhyun, memotong selebrasi yang baru saja akan Heechul lakukan, "Hanya kali ini saja! Aku tidak ingin kau membawaku ke blind date lagi"

Heechul mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, "Yes sir! Tapi aku serius Kyuhyun, aku yakin kau akan menemukan wanita yang tepat kali ini. Kita akan berangkat setelah seluruh pekerjaanmu selesai" ucapnya sambil keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Senyum yang sangat lebar termampang jelas di wajah tampannya. Oh… jangan lupakan tatapan penuh kemenangan yang diberikannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Heechul selalu saja seperti itu, memaksanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman wanitanya. Kyuhyun kadang berpikir, apakah ia tidak letih terus menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan mereka? Mengapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang berkencan dengan wanita-wanita itu?

Kyuhyun menyandarkan badannya ke kursi kerjanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Dia menutup matanya saat tiba-tiba merasa sangat letih. "Aku harap aku melakukan hal yang benar"

.

ooo

.

"Apa yang kau gambar, Jinri-ah?"

Jinri melihat ke arah gurunya yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mejanya, "Ssaem~ aku menggambar daddy!" serunya ceria.

"Daddy-mu?"

"Eung!"

Yoona memperhatikan hasil gambaran muridnya itu. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah cantiknya saat ia melihat gambar yang memang mirip dengan sesorang yang dikenalnya, "Gambaranmu memang terlihat seperti daddy-mu Jinri-ah~"

"Benarkah?" Jinri menatap Yoona dengan mata besarnya. Ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya lucu dan membuat Yoona untuk mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Eung!" ucap Yoona sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jinri tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengar ucapan gurunya tersebut sebelum ia kembali meneruskan gambar yang dibuatnya. Ia mewarnai beberapa bagian kecil di gambarnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan gambar buatannya itu kepada daddy-nya. Daddy-nya pasti sangat menyukainya. Bayangan tentang daddy-nya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia membuat Jinri kembali tersenyum dan meneruskan untuk mewarnai.

Yoona menatap murid dihadapannya dengan senyum lembut. Ia tahu bahwa Jinri sangat mencintai ayahnya itu. Hidup hanya berdua saja dengan ayahnya semenjak ia masih kecil membuat gadis kecil dihadapannya sangat bergantung pada sosok ayahnya. Walaupun begitu, beberapa kali Yoona juga menemukan Jinri melamun saat melihat teman-temannya dijemput oleh ibunya atau tatapan iri seperti kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, Yoona tahu, walaupun Jinri sangat mencintai ayahnya tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia juga merindukan sosok ibu di sampingnya.

"Jinri-ah… bolehkah ssaem tahu mengapa kau menggambar daddy-mu?" ucapnya hati-hati.

"Karena aku sangaaaaaat mencintai daddy!"

.

ooo

.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menjemputnya dulu" ucap Kyuhyun kepada Heechul saat mereka baru tiba di lingkungan sekolah Jinri, "Aku tidak akan lama"

"Okie dokie" jawab Heechul sambil memberi hormat kepadanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia meninggalkan mobilnya. Ia berjalan di lorong yang sangat dikenalnya hingga ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung lorong tersebut. Dia menunggu di depan pintu saat ia melihat bahwa pelajaran hari itu belum selesai. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum saat melihat Jinri sedang tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya. 'Daddy akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga senyummu, Jinri-ah'

"Okay anak-anak" ucap Yoona sambil menepukkan tangannya, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian murid-muridnya, "Pelajaran hari ini telah selesai~"

"Yeeey!"

"Sampai jumpa besok~"

"Ne Ssaem~!"

Jinri tersenyum bahagia saat melihat ayahnya telah menunggunya di luar kelas. Ia segera membereskan peralatan sekolahnya sebelum berlari dan memeluk ayahnya dengan sangat erat, "Daddy! Kau sudah datang!"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa saat mendengar nada bahagia putrinya itu. Ia mengecup kening Jinri dan membuat putrinya itu untuk tertawa bahagia, "Tentu saja" jawabnya sambil menggenggam tangan putrinya dengan erat. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar, "Bagaimana harimu hari ini, putri daddy yang sangat cantik?"

"Sangat menyenangkan! Seonsaengnim menyuruh kami menggambar dan seonsaengnim juga memuji gambaranku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Dan coba daddy tebak"

"Hm?"

"Aku menggambar daddy hari ini! Seonsaengnim bilang gambaranku mirip sekali dengan daddy"

Kyuhyun tertawa saat Jinri terus menceritakan tentang harinya di sekolah. Terkadang, Kyuhyun juga akan menanyakan sesuatu yang tentu saja dijawab oleh Jinri dengan sangat bahagia. Saat mereka tiba di depan mobil Kyuhyun, Jinri berteriak dengan sangat kencang saat Heechul mengejutkannya dari dalam mobil. Melihat perilaku kekanakkan Heechul yang membuat putri kecilnya itu takut, Kyuhyun segera mendelik tajam ke arah hyung-nya itu dan langsung membuat Heechul terdiam dan segera meminta maaf.

Heechul masih ingin hidup tenang. Dia bahkan belum menikah.

Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah tawa renyah dari gadis kecil itu, ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia telah memaafkan Heechul karena ia juga sangat mencintainya, "Kau tahu…" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat, "Terkadang aku berpikir apakah Jinri itu memang benar anak kandungmu, Kyu. Dia memiliki hati yang sangat baik… tidak sepertimu"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Heechul dengan tajam. Sedikit menggerutu kepada dirinya mengapa ia bisa berteman dengan orang seperti Heechul.

.

ooo

.

"Jadi aku menginap di rumah grandma malam ini?"

"Iya" jawab Kyuhyun lembut. Jinri terus saja memberikan banyak pertanyaan saat Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya ke rumah orang tuanya. Heechul, orang yang memberikan usulan itu, hanya terdiam di kursi belakang saat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Jinri.

"Tapi… daddy akan tinggal bersamaku kan?" Jinri menatap ayahnya dengan penuh harap. Jujur saja, dia tidak suka jika harus berpisah dengan ayahnya. Dia mencintai kakek dan neneknya tapi cintanya untuk sang ayah jauh lebih besar dari itu dan walaupun Jinri sangat ingin menginap di rumah kakek dan neneknya, Jinri juga ingin ayahnya menginap bersamanya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Hatinya sakit saat melihat mata putrinya mulai basah oleh air mata. Jinri memang tidak pernah terpisah darinya. Dia selalu membawa Jinri kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia tidak mungkin membawa putrinya. Jinri masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi ke klub malam dan ia juga tidak tahu orang-orang seperti apa yang akan ia temukan di tempat itu. kyuhyun segera membawa putri kecilnya itu ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Jinri-ah… ada yang harus daddy kerjakan bersama dengan uncle Heechul hari ini. Daddy tidak bisa membawamu jadi kau akan menginap di rumah grandma malam ini"

"Tapi daddy… selama ini daddy selalu membawaku jika daddy harus pergi ke suatu tempat"

Air mata mulai mengalir dari mata putrinya itu. Kyuhyun segera menghapusnya dan memeluknya erat. Walaupun hanya sebentar, tapi sungguh menyakitkan bagi Kyuhyun untuk berpisah dengan Jinri. Apalagi melihat putrinya menangis seperti ini membuatnya semakin tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi… disisi lain, ia juga memiliki janji yang harus dipenuhinya, "Daddy berjanji padamu bahwa daddy akan ada disampingmu saat kau bangun besok. Daddy juga berjanji daddy akan membuatkanmu sarapan yang sangat enak, mengantarmu ke sekolah dan kita akan membeli es krim saat kau pulang sekolah, bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat ia merasakan Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya, "Itu baru putri daddy yang sangat cantik" Kyuhyun menghapus sisa air mata putrinya sebelum mengecup keningnya.

Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun, ibu Kyuhyun langsung menyambut mereka dengan senyum bahagia. Dia sudah mengetahui dari Kyuhyun bahwa Jinri akan menginap malam ini, dia juga telah menyiapkan kamar untuk cucunya itu dan mebuat kue kering serta makanan yang sangat enak untuknya. Ia dan suaminya akan sangat memanjakan cucu mereka malam ini. Ibu Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan cucunya itu dan mereka berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana ayah Kyuhyun telah menanti kedatangan anak dan cucunya itu.

"Grandpa!" seru Jinri saat melihat kakeknya. Ia segera melepaskan genggaman neneknya dan berlari menuju kakeknya. Ia menerjang tubuh kakeknya itu sebelum memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Bagaimana kabar cucuku yang paling cantik ini?" ucap sang kakek yang juga memeluk cucunya erat.

"Baik grandpa!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat percakapan antara kakek dan cucu dihadapannya. Sebagian hatinya merasa senang karena Jinri kembali tersenyum namun sebagian lagi masih merasa berat untuk meninggalkan putrinya disini, "Aku akan meninggalkannya disini malam ini" bisiknya kepada sang ibu, "Tolong jaga dia, bu"

Ibu Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan putranya erat, ia dapat merasakan apa yang dipikirkan oleh putranya itu, "Tentu saja. Jinri adalah cucu kami satu-satunya" Ibu Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Ibu tahu kau berat meninggalkannya disini tapi kau juga tahu bahwa Jinri masih memerlukan sosok ibu disampingnya. Walaupun dia memiliki ayah yang sangat baik, ayah yang sangat mencintainya tapi dia juga pasti menginginkan seorang ibu disampingnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah orang yang akan kau temui hari ini adalah orang baik-baik atau tidak tapi kau harus ingat, walaupun kau tidak menemukan orang itu hari ini tapi ibu yakin kau akan menemukan orang itu suatu saat nanti. Kau hanya perlu untuk membuka hatimu dan kau pasti akan menemukan orang itu"

"Tapi ibu, aku––"

"Lakukanlah untuk Jinri"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas panjang sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Jinri memang titik lemahnya dan ibunya sangat tahu tentang itu. Puas dengan jawaban putranya, ibu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menepuk punggung putranya itu dengan lembut, "Kau pria yang tampan, Kyuhyun-ah. Ibu yakin, di luar sana banyak sekali orang yang menyukaimu"

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar penuturan ibunya itu. Lagi-lagi, ibunya tahu apa hal yang dapat menghiburnya, "Aku tahu itu, bu" jawabnya dengan senyum lebar, "Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Heechul-hyung menungguku di mobil"

"Okay. Ingat apa yang ibu katakan tadi"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali memeluk sang ibu. Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada putrinya yang sedang bermain dengan sang kakek, "Jinri-ah" serunya. Putri kecilnya itu segera berlari ke arahnya. Kyuhyun memangkunya dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Jangan nakal, okay?" Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya, "Daddy harus pergi sekarang" ucapnya sebelum menurunkannya. Ia menatap putrinya kembali dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum berjalan keluar dari rumah orang tuanya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Heechul, yang sekarang duduk di kursi depan, saat Kyuhyun baru membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah membuat putriku menangis seperti tadi"

Heechul menelan ludahnya, berhadap bahwa ia masih akan hidup setelah ini.

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini dari dulu hingga sekarang. Suara musik yang sangat keras di seluruh ruangan dan bau alcohol yang sangat kuat membuatnya sangat tidak menyukai tempat ini. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Heechul memilih tempat ini untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu hari ini. Seorang lelaki berjalan di depan mereka sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah ruang VIP yang letaknya sangat jauh dari kebisingan di tempat itu. Lelaki itu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Hey Vic!" sapa Heechul.

"Ah Oppa!" seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat menyapa mereka. Dia memakai dress pendek berwarna hitam dan menampilkan setengah paha dan juga kaki panjangnya. Dia juga memakai heels kulit berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat lebih anggun. Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyangkalnya, wanita itu memang sangat cantik.

"Vic, perkenalkan ini Kyuhyun" ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Heechul sedikit menggeserkan badannya agar Victoria dapat melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas, "Orang yang selalu kuceritakan kepadamu"

"Ah! Hello, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku Victoria" sapanya dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Hello Victoria-ssi. Aku Kyuhyun" ucapnya kemudian menjabat tangan dengan wanita itu.

"Aw~~! Ayolaah! Jangan malu-malu seperti itu! Lebih baik aku tinggalkan kalian berdua saja, okay" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari kedua orang dihadapannya, Heechul segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Victoria di ruangan itu.

"Uumm…" Victoria tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Rasa canggung tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan sesaat setelah Heechul meninggalkan mereka, "Lebih baik kita duduk terlebih dahulu" ucapnya untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

Victoria benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat gugup saat Heechul mengenalkannya dengan salah seorang temannya. Biasanya, Victoria akan langsung memulai pembicaraan namun entah mengapa, dengan Kyuhyun semuanya menjadi sangat berbeda. Dia bahkan tidak dapat memikirkan apapun saat ini.

Victoria melirik pria yang duduk disampingnya itu. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dan juga menarik. Ada suatu hal dalam diri Kyuhyun yang membuat Victoria ingin mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai pria itu. 'Aneh' pikirnya. Setiap kali Heechul mengenalkannya kepada salah satu temannya ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. 'Apakah ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

"Kyuhyun-ssi" "Victoria-ssi"

Kyuhyun menatap wanita di sampingnya dan tersenyum dengan lembut, "Kau duluan"

"Kau saja, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Tidak… Ladies first"

Victoria menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun sebelum menutup matanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, Victoria kembali membuka matanya, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui… berapa umurmu?" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. 'Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Victoria!' gerutuknya dalam hati.

"Jangan tegang" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil. Ia dapat medengar kegugupan yang dirasakan wanita itu dari suaranya. Ia kembali menatapnya masih dengan senyum lembut yang terkembang di wajah tampannya, "Usiaku 28 tahun"

"Aaah… jadi aku lebih tua darimu"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menatap wanita disebelahnya itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya, "Aku kira kau lebih muda dariku"

"Gombal"

"Tidak… aku serius. Aku pikir kau lebih muda 2 atau 3 tahun"

Victoria tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih atas pujianmu" dia terus tersenyum sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki. Tindakan ini membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Dan aku pikir kau sangat tampan" katanya setelah beberapa saat, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kau lebih muda dariku. Kau tampak begitu matang dan dapat diandalkan. Jadi aku pikir bahwa usiamu… yaa sekitar 30 tahunan"

"Sudah banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu… tapi terima kasih"

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu sekali lagi. Rasa gugup itu datang kembali. Banyak hal yang ingin Victoria tanyakan namun ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun juga terlihat sering melamun tapi anehnya hal itu tidak membuatnya kesal walau sedikitpun. Jujur saya, hal itu membuat Victoria menjadi lebih penasaran tentang pria disampingnya itu.

"Victoria-ssi"

Suara Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali menyadari hal disekitarnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun hanya untuk melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang tidak lagi terkembang di wajahnya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya, "Y-Ya?" jawabnya gugup.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal kepadamu" ucapnya. Ia masih tidak menatap Victoria saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa itu?" ucap Victoria dengan gugup.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang telah memiliki seorang anak?"

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya, "Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. "Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu menyukai jika aku mengetahui bahwa pria itu telah memiliki seorang anak. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukai anak-anak… aku menyukai mereka. Tapi, diumurku sekarang, aku ingin menemukan pria yang kelak akan menjadi suamiku dan di tahun pertama pernikahan kami, aku hanya ingin menghabiskannya berdua bersama dengan suamiku itu. Aku tahu hal itu sangat kolot tapi aku pikir semua wanita memiliki mimpi yang sama sepertiku"

"Aaahh… begitu…"

"Uum… bolehkah aku tahu mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Kyuhyun melihat Victoria yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu, ia sedikit tersenyum sebelum ia berpaling sekali lagi, "Aku sudah memiliki seorang anak perempuan"

Mata Victoria melebar setelah ia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun telah memiliki seorang putri dan Heechul juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang hal ini sebelumnya. Dia melihat pangkuannya, dia menyesali apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Jika dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang ayah maka dia tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu tadi.

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi…" ucap Victoria sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, "Jika itu kau, aku bisa––"

Mengetahui apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Victoria, Kyuhyun segera memotong ucapannya, "Tidak, Victoria-ssi. Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya. Mimpimu adalah untuk menghabiskan tahun pertama pernikahanmu berdua dengan suamimu dan aku tidak bisa menghancurkan mimpimu begitu saja"

"Tapi Kyuhyun-ssi…. Aku tidak apa-apa jika orang itu adalah kau. Mungkin… jika aku lebih mengetahui tentang putrimu, aku bisa mencintainya sebesar aku mencintaimu" katanya dengan terburu-buru namun setelah beberapa saat, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia menyadari apa yang telah diucapkannya tadi.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dan ingin lebih mengetahui tentang putriku tapi…" Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa" ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat ia akan membuka pintu itu, ia kembali membalikkan badannya dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya, "Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Victoria menatap pintu yang telah tertutup dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Dia menatap pangkuannya dan mencengkram ujung dress-nya dengan erat, "Tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu… Kyuhyun-ssi"

.

ooo

.

Jinri bahagia hari ini.

Tidak.

Dia sangaaaaaaat bahagia.

Ayahnya tidak melanggar janjinya.

Saat Jinri membuka matanya pagi tadi, dia dapat melihat ayahnya tersenyum lembut kepadanya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun karena ia harus berangkat ke sekolah.

Jinri sangaaat bahagia.

Saat ia menyadari bahwa ayahnya lah yang membangunkannya pagi itu, Jinri segera memeluk ayahnya dengan sangat erat dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai ayahnya. Tindakannya itu membuat ayahnya tertawa dan mengacak rambutnya. Jinri sangat menyukai saat ia mendengar ayahnya tertawa karena hal itu berarti bahwa ia dapat membuat bahagia dan Jinri berjanji kepada dirinya, ia akan selalu membuat ayahnya bahagia karena jika ayahnya bahagia maka Jinri juga akan sangat bahagia.

"Maafkan daddy, Jinri-ah" ucap Kyuhyun saat ia menjalankan mobilnya, "Daddy lupa membawakan seragammu hari ini"

"Tida apa-apa, daddy~ Yoona-ssaem sangaaat baik, jadi aku yakin Yoona-ssaem tidak akan marah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai rambut putrinya itu, "Kau tahu daddy sangat mencintaimu, bukan?"

"Eung! Aku juga sangaaaaaat mencintai daddy!"

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi mereka untuk sampai di SM Kindergarten. Jalanan yang kosong dan jarak antara rumah orang tua Kyuhyun dan sekolah Jinri yang cukup dekat membuat mereka sampai dengan cepat. Jinri segera melompat keluar dari dalam mobil setelah Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun akan mengantarkan putri kecilnya itu ke kelasnya. Tindakan ayahnya itu membuat Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa pergi ke kelas sendiri.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan gurumu, Jinri-ah" Kyuhyun selalu memberikan alasan yang sama setiap harinya namun Jinri sama sekali tidak mencurigai hal itu. Senyum manis terkembang di wajah Jinri saat ayahnya membelai rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Saat mereka sampai di kelas Jinri, Kyuhyun segera menjelaskan tentang seragam Jinri kepada Yoona. Setelah mendengar semuanya, Yoona hanya tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ssi. Jinri boleh mengikuti pelajaran hari ini walaupun tidak menggunakan seragam" ucapan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Setelah berpamitan dengan putrinya, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sekolah putrinya itu.

Yoona berjalan memasuki kelas bersama dengan Jinri yang berjalan di belakangnya. Jinri segera duduk di bangkunya saat ia melihat gurunya akan memulai pelajaran hari ini. "Anak-anak~~" mulai Yoona setelah ia menuliskan beberapa kata di papan tulis, "Tahukah kalian kalau bulan ini adalah bulan untuk keluarga?"

Murid-murid Yoona saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya meganggukkan kepala mereka, "Ne Seonsaengnim!"

"Dan minggu depan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan antara guru dan orang tua, bukan?"

"Ne!"

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat kejutan untuk orang tua kalian?"

Seluruh murid memandang wajah gurunya yang tersenyum bahagia. "Aku mau!" teriak mereka sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

Yoona menepuk tangannya dua kali untuk menarik perhatian seluruh muridnya, "Okay! Untuk hari ini seonsaengnim ingin kalian untuk membuat hadiah untuk orang tua kalian. Banyak yang harus kita kerjakan tapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir karena seonsaengnim ada disini untuk membantu kalian, okay?"

"Ne!"

"Seonsaengnim!" teriak salah satu muridnya, "Aku ingin membuat pesawat terbang, boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kalian boleh membuat apapun yang kalian inginkan!"

Yoona tersenyum saat ia menatap muridnya satu per satu. Murid-muridnya sedang berpikir dengan keras tentang hadiah yang akan mereka berikan untuk orang tua mereka. Dia juga dapat melihat beberapa murid yang sudah mulai membuat hadiah mereka. Yoona duduk di kursinya dan terkadang berkeliling kelas untuk mengetahui apa yang dibuat oleh muridnya.

Menjelang waktu makan siang, seorang guru datang ke kelasnya dan mengatakan bahwa kepala sekolah ingin bertemu dengannya. Yoona memberitahu murid-muridnya bahwa ia harus pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah namun akan kembali secepat mungkin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan guru yang menjemputnya tadi.

Jinri sedang duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Ia sedang menggambar ayah dan ibunya karena ia pikir ayahnya akan sangat menyukai hadiahnya itu. Ia sedang menggambar dengan sangat semangat ketika seseorang berdiri di depan mejanya, "Apa yang kau buat?" tanyanya.

Jinri melihat Hyunwoo yang menatapnya dengan penasaran, "Aku menggambar daddy dan mommy-ku"

"Mommy-mu?" Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia baru saja akan melanjutkan gambarnya saat ia mendengar ucapan Hyunwoo yang membuatnya bersedih, sangat sedih, "Tapi kau tidak punya mommy kan?"

Jinri berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Dia masih ingat ucapan ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa ibunya akan sedih jika melihat Jinri bersedih. "Punya" bisiknya.

"Dimana? Aku tidak pernah melihat mommy-mu sama sekali"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya tapi daddy bilang mommy selalu bersamaku"

"Aaaahh… itu sama saja dengan tidak punya mommy"

"Aku punya!"

"Tidak!"

"Kubilang punya ya punya!" teriaknya dengan sangat keras. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Dia tidak dapat menahan air matanya itu. Mendengar ucapan Hyunwoo tentang ibunya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Jika kau punya mommy mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?! Mengapa dia tidak pernah mengantarmu ke sekolah setiap hari?!"

"Karena mommy-ku berada di surga!"

"Sama saja! Kau tidak punya mommy!"

Jinri tidak tahan lagi, dia mendorong Hyunwoo dengan keras dan berlari dari kelasnya. Air mata jatuh dengan bebas dari matanya. Dia tidak bisa melihat kemana ia pergi tetapi ia terus berlari. Jinri tidak mau kembali ke kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Hyunwoo lagi. Jinri membencinya! Jinri membencinya karena Hyunwoo selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki mommy. Apakah itu salahnya jika ibu Jinri tidak bersamanya? Salahnya jika ia hanya memiliki seorang ayah? Salahnya jika ibunya sekarang berada di surga?

Jinri merasakan kakinya melemas dan membuatnya terjatuh. Dia tidak peduli jika orang lain melihatnya dengan aneh. Dia menangis dengan keras. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan kepada ayahnya tapi perasaan ini membuatnya sangat sesak. Saat ia melihat teman-temannya diantar oleh ibu mereka, Jinri juga ingin diantar oleh ibunya. Jinri ingin ibunya membuatkannya bekal. Dia ingin ibunya bercerita saat ia akan tidur. Ia ingin ibunya memeluknya saat ia bersedih. Ia ingin bermain bersama ibu dan ayahnya.

Jinri hanya ingin ibunya untuk berada disini!

Bersama dengannya!

Jinri semakin menangis dengan keras. Memikirkan segala hal yang ingin ia lakukan bersama dengan ibunya membuatnya semakin sedih. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepada ayahnya karena ia tidak ingin ayahnya menjadi sedih. Ia ingin melihat ayahnya bahagia. Ia tidak suka jika melihat ayahnya bersedih, terutama ketika ia bertanya kepada ayahnya mengapa ibunya tidak ada bersama mereka. Mengapa mereka selalu pergi ke sebuah makam saat hari ibu bukannya pergi ke suatu tempat bersama ibunya.

Semua hal itu membuat Jinri pusing. Kepalanya sangat pusing hingga ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Namun kemudian ia dapat merasakan kehangatan di tubuh dinginnya sebelum ia pingsan.

Saat sadar, Jinri masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang ia dirasakan sebelumnya. Ia sedikit membuka matanya. Sulit sekali untuk membuka matanya namun ia berhasil untuk membukanya sedikit. Semuanya terlihat sangat kabur. Jinri mengerjapkan matanya dua kali namun hasilnya masih sama.

Pandangannya masih sangat kabur.

Dia dapat melihat kemeja pink. Dia mencoba untuk melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya. Walaupun semuanya terlihat kabur tapi Jinri dapat merasakan matanya sedikit melebar sebelum senyum bahagia terkembang di wajah pucatnya. Dia merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh orang itu sebelum ia membiarkan kelelahan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

'Mommy…'

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A**

**Q**: Ini cerita yaoi?

**A**: Iyaaaaaaaa

**Q**: Kapan Sungmin muncul?

**A**: Tuuuuh udah muncul, walaupun masih implisit hehehehehe

**Q**: Kapan Kyumin ketemu?

**A**: Kasih tau ngga yaaaaaaaa hehehe tenang aja bentar lagi kok. Kyumin ketemunya di chapter 5 hehehe (masih lama! ditimpuk pake batu kali)

**Q**: Kenapa Sunny?

**A**: Berdasarkan pemikiran dan keputusan author serta keputusan Kyuhyun sebagai mempelai pria saat itu maka diputuskan bahwa Sunny-lah yang beruntung untuk menjadi ibu dari Jinri hehehhehehehe agak bingung juga jawab pertanyaan ini karena ga ada alasan khusus. Asalnya mau bikin Seouhyun yang jadi ibunya Jinri cuma karena aku juga ga terlalu suka sama pairing Seokyu jadi aku milih Sunny. Lagian buat fic ini, aku juga nyari idol cewek yang wajahnya agak mirip Sungmin dan aku pikir sekilas Sunny agak mirip sama Sungmin. Inget ya readers, sekilas loooh hehehe

**Q**: Kirain plagiat. Kapan update?

**A**: Ngga kok hehehe aku emang bikin versi bahasa Inggris-nya juga walaupun belum aku lanjutin lagi. Iyaa aku upload juga disini cuma beda bahasa hahahaha. Update yang versi mana nih hehehe? kalo yang versi bahasa Indonesia-nya udah aku lanjut niiiiih kalo yang versi bahasa Inggris-nya kayanya nunggu sampe aku beres translate fic ini ke bahasa Indonesia hehehe biar berjalan beriringan gituuuuu.

**Q**: Ga bisa buka link LJ

**A**: Sorry banget, kemaren ada yang kelupaan hehehe maklum udah tua hahaha. Ini link-nya [fumiyo92 . livejournal . com \ 32682 . html] spasinya diilangin terus tanda \ diganti sama /.

.

ooo

.

**Author Note**

Maaf buat readers semua yang ga login waktu review bagian prolog karena ga aku masukin ke special thanks-nya. Aku baru tau ada moderate reviews jadi review kalian baru aku baca beberapa hari yang lalu tapi makasih yaaaaa udah mau review... buat semuanya yang udah review makasih jugaaaaa. Review kalian bikin aku termotivasi buat ngelanjutin fic ini hehehehehe maaf juga karena review kalian gabisa aku jawab satu-satu (membungkukkan badan).

Buat yang punya pertanyaan boleh ditanyain langsung kok nanti bakal aku jawab di Author Q&A selanjutnya.

Aku tunggu review-nya dari kalian semua yaaaaaaa kritik dan saran juga boleeeh ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

See yaaa (wave hand and vanish like a ninja).

**Special thanks:**

Sitapumpkinelf, , LiveLoveKyumin, TifyTiffanyLee, Love Kyumin 137, abilhikmah, sissy, aegyanda jannah, skyblue phoenix, Cho Kyumin, kyumin lvoe, ming baby, 5351, chominhyun, guest dan semua readers yang udah baca fic ini.


	4. Chapter 3

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 3**

oooo

.

.

Hari itu, Kota Seoul diguyur hujan yang sangat lebat walaupun begitu, jalanan Kota Seoul masih saja terlihat sangat sibuk serta penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Namun, tidak dengan pria yang satu ini. Pria bernama Lee Sungmin itu terus berjalan dengan santai di tengah kerumunan orang yang berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sungmin bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati hujan yang mengguyur kota hari itu. Payung berwarna pink yang dibawanya memang melindunginya dari hujan tapi bukan itu alasan mengapa ia tidak berlari seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ia sangat menyukai hujan.

Sungmin menyukainya sejak dia masih kanak-kanak. Ia sangat menyukai aroma air hujan yang mengguyur tanah. Menurutnya, aroma itu sangat khas dan membuatnya merasa damai. Fakta bahwa air hujan juga akan membasuh kotoran yang ada di jalanan juga membuat Sungmin percaya bahwa hujan merupakan hal yang Tuhan turunkan untuk menghapus semua pikiran negatif yang ada dalam dirinya.

Dia berjalan perlahan dan menatap sekelilingnya. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak berjalan-jalan di jalanan kota Seoul seperti hari ini, mungkin hampir sekitar 10 tahun lamanya… Sungmin sendiri tidak dapat mengingatnya dengan baik. Walaupun ingatan Sungmin tentang tempat ini tidak terlalu jelas tapi Sungmin dapat mengetahui bahwa Kota Seoul yang sekarang sangat berbeda jauh dengan Kota Seoul yang diingatnya dahulu. Terakhir kali ia berjalan-jalan di daerah ini, hanya terdapat beberapa gedung pencakar langit namun sekarang Sungmin dapat melihat gedung-gedung itu di sepanjang jalan.

Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya saat Sungmin melihat seorang anak kecil menggenggam tangan orang tuanya dengan sangat erat seakan anak itu takut jika ia terpisah dari orang tuanya. Yaa… walaupun mungkin kenyataannya memang begitu. Kedua matanya berpindah ke arah seorang anak yang merengek kepada ibunya untuk dibelikan satu cup es krim yang tentu saja ditolak oleh sang ibu karena cuaca yang sedang sangat dingin hari itu. Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat melihat sang anak menarik-narik baju sang ibu sambil menunjuk ke arah booth es krim yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Tidak terlihat rasa kesal atau tidak suka terlintas di kedua bola mata Sungmin saat ia melihat anak yang terus merengek untuk dibelikan es krim itu, yang terlihat hanya rasa kasih sayang dan bahagia yang bermain dengan sangat jelas di kedua bola matanya.

Ya, Sungmin sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Dia sangat suka bermain dengan anak-anak, membeli es krim bahkan mengajari mereka suatu hal yang nantinya akan mereka pakai di kemudian hari. Dia bahkan sangat menyukai ketika anak-anak itu berusaha untuk mencari perhatiannya. Hal itu dapat membuat Sungmin tersenyum sepanjang hari seperti apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Sungmin tersenyum ketika ia mengetahui bahwa impiannya itu akan terkabul dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Sungmin mengingat kembali saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Seoul beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sungmin sangat gembira, akhirnya setelah sekian lama tinggal di London ia dapat kembali lagi ke Seoul. Sungmin tinggal di hotel selama beberapa hari sambil mencari apartemen dan pekerjaan. Sekarang, Sungmin telah menemukan keduanya, sebuah apartemen sederhana untuk dirinya sendiri dan sebuah pekerjaan yang akan sangat dicintainya. Walaupun ia hanya bekerja sebagai guru pengganti namun Sungmin merasa sangat senang karena ia akan melakukan hal yang sangat dicintainya, yaitu bermain bersama anak-anak.

Dua hari yang lalu, ia mendapatkan panggilan wawancara dari sebuah taman kanak-kanak di Seoul. Sejak pagi tadi, Sungmin sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk wawancara itu dan sekarang ia dapat tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia karena akhirnya mereka mempekerjakannya untuk mengggantikan seorang guru yang akan cuti hamil mulai minggu depan. Sejujurnya, Sungmin sudah sangat menyukai tempat dimana ia bekerja nanti. Sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Tempat dimana ia akan menemukan anak-anak yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

SM Kindergarten.

Dia menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari sekolah yang dimaksudnya namun ia tertawa kecil saat ia tidak dapat menemukan sekolah itu. Tentu saja, begitu banyak gedung pencakar langit yang menutupi taman kanak-kanak itu namun hal itu tidak membuatnya kecewa karena seminggu lagi, ia akan melihat tempat itu setiap hari.

Sungmin terus berjalan menghiraukan orang-orang yang masih saja berlarian di sekitarnya. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari tempatnya. Tapi, ia tidak terburu-buru. Ia masih memiliki waktu untuk menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya. Sungmin tidak dapat mencegah senyumnya saat ia menemukan sebuah taman kemudian berjalan menuju taman tersebut.

Taman itu tampak sangat sepi.

Tentu saja, karena hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur Kota Seoul membuat orang-orang malas bermain di taman itu atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di kursi taman yang basah.

_'Bagaimana jika hari ini tidak hujan?'_ pikirnya. Mungkin saja Sungmin dapat menemukan banyak orang duduk-duduk di bangku taman dan mungkin juga akan banyak anak kecil yang bermain di taman ini bersama dengan teman-temannya. _'Bisakah aku melihat burung merpati di taman ini jika hari ini tidak hujan?'_ pikirnya lagi.

Sungmin dapat mengingat saat ia duduk-duduk di sebuah taman di London. Disana banyak sekali burung merpati yang berkumpul di taman dan melihat burung-burung itu membuat Sungmin sangat senang. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk memberi makan merpati-merpati itu dengan tangannya sendiri!

_'Aaahh… ternyata merpati juga membenci hujan'_ pikirnya. _'Tentu saja! Air hujan akan membasahi bulu-bulu mereka'_

Sungmin terus berjalan ke dalam taman itu dan memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia sedikit tertawa saat menyadari bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang berjalan di bawah guyuran hujan di taman ini. Meskipun hujan cukup deras tapi itu tidak membuat Sungmin menyerah untuk menikmati pemandangan taman ini. Taman ini terlihat begitu indah, walaupun dengan penerangan yang seadanya karena hujan yang terus mengguyur kota sehingga membuat sang mentari bersembuyi di balik awan gelap itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang sehingga mungkin petugas pengurus taman merasa tidak perlu menyalakan lampu taman walaupun hari ini terlihat cukup gelap.

Saat melihat ke sekitar taman, Sungmin dapat melihat sebuah taman bermain untuk anak-anak dengan permainan lengkap, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran dan banyak sekali pohon di sekeliling taman ini, membuat taman ini terkesan begitu asri dan menyenangkan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat sesuatu… tidak… itu bukan suatu benda… mungkin sesorang tapi apa yang orang itu lakukan disini tanpa sebuah payung yang melindunginya dari guyuran hujan?

Penasaran dengan orang itu, Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya. Sedikit takut bila orang yang ditemuinya nanti merupakan orang yang jahat, mungkin seorang pencopet atau bahkan preman. Well… Sungmin masih ingin hidup dengan tenang dan bekerja di sekolah yang penuh dengan anak-anak. Tapi disisi lain, Sungmin sangat penasaran. Mungkin saja itu orang itu sedang membutuhkan bantuannya kan?

_'Aku akan kabur jika itu memang seorang pencopet atau preman'_ janjinya dalam hati.

Sungmin berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati namun kemudian ia segera berlari. Tidak, dia tidak kabur. Ia berlari mendekati orang itu karena Sungmin yakin ia melihat seorang anak yang meringkuk di dekat sebuah pohon. Dan apa yang dilihatnya itu benar. Anak itu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon dengan kaki yang ditekuk hingga ke dada dan wajah yang disembunyikan di sela-sela lututnya. Sungmin berjongkok di samping anak itu sambil memayunginya. Ia tidak peduli dengan badannya yang sedikit kehujanan sekarang.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin menggenggam tangan anak itu namun sang anak tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat ia merasakan tangan anak itu sangat dingin. Hal itu membuatnya berpikir berapa lama anak ini duduk kehujanan disini. Dia segera membuka mantelnya dan memasangkannya kepada anak itu sebelum memeluk tubuh anak itu dengan erat, "Gadis kecil… kau baik-baik saja?"

Saat anak itu tidak menjawabnya sekali lagi, Sungmin mengendarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman. Ia berusaha untuk menemukan orang tua dari anak ini tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menemukan siapapun. Sungmin segera menggendong anak itu, sedikit memaki dirinya sendiri saat kening anak itu menempel pada lehernya.

Dia demam!

Sungmin berlari keluar dari taman sambil menyeimbangkan anak itu dan payung yang dipegangnya agar anak itu tidak lagi kehujanan. Ia terus berlari hingga mencapai sisi jalan. Matanya mencari dengan sangat cepat, berusaha untuk menemukan sebuah mobil diatara puluhan mobil di jalanan itu. Sungmin mengalihkan payung yang dipegangnya ke tangan yang satunya. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat saat ia menemukan mobil itu.

"Taksi!"

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun berjalan di sebuah jalan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Walaupun hari itu hujan sangat deras namun Kyuhyun terus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengannya… tidak… ia harus bertemu dengannya. Mengabaikan hembusan angin yang sangat dingin, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Secepatnya ia harus bertemu dengan orang itu!

Setelah ia sampai di tempat tujuannya, dia meletakkan satu buket bunga mawar merah di atas sebuah makam. Ya… sebuah makam. Tempat dimana mendiang istrinya beristirahat dengan tenang. Dia membaca nama yang tertulis di atas batu nisan itu, terkadang Kyuhyun berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi. Ia berharap istrinya masih hidup bersama dirinya dan putri kecil mereka. Namun, saat ia menyentuh batu nisan itu dan membaca namanya untuk yang kesekian kali, ia menyadari bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Istrinya telah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri dihadapan makam istrinya itu.

Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan makam istrinya, ia tidak mempedulikan celananya yang kotor akibat tanah yang basah karena hujan. Sebuah payung digenggamnya untuk melindunginya dari guyuran hujan yang sangat deras sementara tangan satunya lagi membelai batu nisan istrinya itu dengan penuh cinta. "Hey Sunkyu-ah… bagaimana kabarmu?" Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mencoba untuk memenangkan dirinya. Walaupun Sunkyu telah meninggalkannya selama hampir 4 tahun lamanya namun Kyuhyun masih merasa sedih setiap kali ia berbicara mengenai istrinya.

"Kau tahu… Heechul-hyung memaksaku untuk bertemu seorang wanita lagi. Kau ingat Heechul-hyung kan? Dia pendampingku di pernikahan kita. Aku bertemu dengan wanita itu kemarin. Dia sangat cantik tapi seperti yang kau ketahui, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikanmu bukan?" ia tertawa kecil saat membayangkan wajah istrinya yang memerah akibat ucapannya itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia melihat wajah cantik istrinya namun ia masih mengingatnya seolah-olah istrinya itu berada di hadapannya, dengan wajahnya yang sangat merona.

"Dia memiliki kaki yang panjang. Kau ingat saat kita SMA, temanku bertanya tentang tipe idealku dan aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai wanita yang memiliki kaki panjang? Ya… wanita itu memang memiliki kaki yang panjang. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mengubah tipe idealku karena kau tahu… kau tidak memiliki kaki yang panjang" ia kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun dapat membayangkan istrinya berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah karena marah, wajahnya cemberut sambil berkacak pinggang dan berteriak, 'Yah! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ini pendek?!'

"Tapi… walaupun dia sangat cantik tapi ia berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai pria yang sudah memiliki seorang anak. Sebenarnya ia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung tapi kau dapat mengetahui apa yang dimaksudnya saat ia berbicara tentang impiannya. Aku tidak menyalahkannya karena memiliki mimpi seperti itu, semua orang memiliki hak untuk bermimpi bukan? Tapi… mungkin itu hanya alasanku saja karena aku belum siap untuk menerima wanita lain dalam kehidupanku"

Dia menutup matanya selama beberapa saat sebelum membukanya perlahan, tangannya terus saja membelai batu nisan di hadapannya itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Cinta dan rindu terpancar dengan jelas dari kedua bola matanya. "Jinri… dia tumbuh dengan baik. Dia sangat cantik dan memiliki hati yang baik. Dia mirip denganmu, Sunkyu-ah… beberapa hari yang lalu, dia menanyakan tentangmu. Tentang kemampuan memasakmu dan apakah kau menjaga kami dari atas saja. Kau melakukannya kan? Kau menjaga kami kan? Karena Jinri akan sangat marah jika kau tidak melakukannya"

Dia menatap ke atas sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada payungnya, "Sunkyu-ah… ibu mengatakan bahwa aku harus berusaha untuk membuka hatiku untuk orang lain. Ia berkata bahwa semua itu demi kebaikan Jinri. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya Sunkyu-ah? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain jika kenyataannya separuh hatiku telah pergi bersamamu? Walaupun sudah hampir 4 tahun kau meninggalkanku tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu, Sunkyu-ah… aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Heechul-hyung selalu mengenalkan beberapa orang teman wanitanya padaku tapi aku selalu memikirkanmu saat aku bersama dengan mereka. Aku tahu itu salah. Aku tahu Jinri masih memerlukan seorang ibu. Walaupun Jinri selalu berkata bahwa ia senang tinggal berdua saja denganku tapi sebagai ayahnya aku tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hati kecilnya ia merindukan seorang ibu… aku tahu ia sangat membutuhkan ibu yang sangat mencintainya. Ia membutuhkan seorang ibu agar ia dapat tumbuh dengan baik"

Kyuhyun kembali menatap batu nisan di hadapannya. Ia sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sedihnya lagi. Ia sangat mencintai istrinya hingga sangat sulit baginya untuk melupakan orang yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sunkyu-ah? Walaupun aku berusaha membuka hatiku untuk orang lain tapi hatiku selalu menutup dengan sendirinya, seolah memberitahuku bahwa tidak ada yang boleh memasukinya selain dirimu. Aku tahu aku terlihat sangat egois tapi terkadang aku berharap akulah yang meninggal bukan dirimu sehingga aku tidak perlu hidup seperti ini. Karena kau tahu, Sunkyu-ah… hidup tanpamu bagaikan sebuah kutukan bagiku. Tapi terima kasih… terima kasih karena telah mengirimkan seorang malaikat kecil dalam hidupku. Dia sangat membantuku untuk menjalani kehidupanku ini. Dia membantuku untuk hidup tanpamu. Dia membantuku untuk menjalani kutukan ini. Aku mencintaimu, Sunkyu-ah… selamanya aku hanya akan mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun kembali mencium batu nisan itu seolah-olah ia sedang mencium mendiang istrinya. Ia melihat jam tangannya hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa sekarang telah pukul 2 siang, "Well baby… sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Putri kita pasti telah menungguku untuk menjemputnya" dia mencium batu nisan itu sekali lagi sebelum ia beranjak pergi, "Aku mencintaimu, Sunkyu-ah… ingat itu"

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi dan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Ia segera menyalakan wiper ketika ia melihat hujan yang turun dengan sangat deras dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk melihat jalan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia memasukkan tanganya ke dalam saku celananya, berusaha untuk mencari handphone-nya. Dia harus menelepon Yoona dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan terlambat untuk menjemput Jinri karena ia membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk kembali ke Seoul walaupun ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tidak dapat menemukan handphone-nya. Dia tidak dapat mengingat dimana terakhir kali ia menyimpan handphone-nya itu. _'Aku yakin aku menyimpannya di dalam saku tapi kenapa sakuku kosong? Apa tertinggal di kantor?'_

Suara getaran handphone menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Dia mencari di sekitar mobilnya untuk menemukan handphone-nya dan akhirnya ia menemukan handphone itu di dashboard mobilnya. Ia segera menjawab panggilan orang yang sedari tadi meneleponnya tanpa henti.

"Hello"

**"Hello Kyuhyun-ssi… akhirnya saya bisa menghubungi anda"** Kyuhyun dapat mendengar sedikit kelegaan dari suara Yoona.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yoona-ssi? Apa Jinri baik-baik saja?" ucapnya panik. Yoona tidak pernah menghubunginya terus menerus seperti ini. Kyuhyun yakin terjadi sesuatu yang membuat guru putrinya itu bertindak demikian dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun panik setengah mati. Apa terjadi sesuatu pada putri kecilnya?

**"Bisakah anda datang ke sekolah secepatnya?"** ucap guru itu berusaha untuk menenangkan suaranya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yoona-ssi? Jinri baik-baik saja kan?"

**"Kyuhyun-ssi… Jinri… dia menghilang"**

"Maksud anda?"

**"Saya tidak begitu tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu karena kepala sekolah memanggil saya ke ruangannya. Saat saya kembali, Jinri sudah tidak ada di kelas. Teman-temannya berkata bahwa Jinri bertengkar dengan salah seorang temannya sebelum ia lari dari kelas. Saya sudah berusaha untuk mencarinya di lingkungan sekolah tapi saya masih belum bisa menemukannya hingga sekarang. Saya sudah berusaha menghubungi anda dari tadi, Kyuhyun-ssi tapi anda tidak menjawab panggilan saya"** Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya melemah, seperti ada orang yang menyedot seluruh energi dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia bersandar di kursinya dan menatap langit-langit mobil saat air mata mulai mengalir di wajahnya. Handphone-nya telah lama jatuh dari tangannya, **"Kyuhyun-ssi… Kyuhyun-ssi, anda masih mendengar saya?"**

Suara hujan seperti sedang mengoloknya… menertawakan kebodohannya.

Kyuhyun sangat membenci hujan.

Pertama, hujan membawa Sunkyu pergi dari sisinya. Sekarang… hujan juga membawa Jinri pergi.

"Tidak, Cho Kyuhyun!" dia segera menghapus air matanya, "Kau masih memiliki Jinri! Ini bukan waktunya untukmu menangis seperti bayi! Putrimu membutuhkanmu sekarang juga, Kyuhyun! Malaikat kecilmu! Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak akan kehilangan seseorang lagi! Kali ini kau akan menang! Kau akan menemukannya!"

Kyuhyun segera menginjak pedal gas dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat. Membelah hujan yang masih saja membasahi bumi.

.

ooo

.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit bagi Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke Seoul. Dia segera keluar dari mobilnya, menghiraukan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tidak peduli. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah keadaan putrinya! Dia segera berlari ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan membuka pintu dengan cukup kasar, "Dimana Jinri?" tanyanya sesaat setelah ia melihat Yoona, guru pendamping Jinri.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…" bisik Yoona saat melihat keadaannya. Bajunya basah karena air hujan. Rambutnya berantakan karena ia terus saja mengacak rambutnya itu saat ia mengendarai mobilnya. Badannya gemetar, bukan karena kedinginan tetapi karena panik yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Yoona-ssi!" Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Yoona. Dia memegang kedua bahu Yoona dan menatap mata guru itu, "Dimana Jinri?"

Yoona menatap kepala sekolah sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pertama kali bagi Yoona untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang tenang dan sangat mencintai putrinya. Aahh… putrinya. Tentu saja, pria ini sangat mencintai putri satu-satunya itu.

"Yoona-ssi!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu jawaban dari Yoona mengenai keberadaan Jinri. Ia harus segera mengetahuinya. Ia tahu putrinya itu pasti sangat membutuhkan ayahnya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ssi… kami… kami masih belum dapat menemukannya"

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!" suara teriakan Kyuhyun mengagetkan beberapa orang yang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah, khususnya seorang anak lelaki yang dari tadi bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Yoona.

"Maafkan aku, paman…" anak lelaki itu mencoba untuk meminta maaf. Ia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, "Ini salahku" ucapnya sambil menangis, "Jinri tidak akan menghilang jika kami tidak bertengkar"

Kyuhyun melihat anak lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. Anak itu tidak berani menatapnya. Ia terus menatap kakinya sambil berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya namun tidak berhasil karena sekarang anak itu sudah terisak di depan Kyuhyun. Yoona baru akan menenangkan anak itu saat ia melihat Kyuhyun mendekati anak itu dan berlutut di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu anak itu sehingga ia dapat menatap wajahnya sekarang. Semua orang di ruangan itu Manahan nafas mereka saat menanti suara Kyuhyun yang akan menyalahkan anak itu atas hilangnya Jinri. "Jangan menangis" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengahapus air mata anak itu, "Anak lelaki harus kuat. Mereka tidak menangis dihadapan banyak orang. Ini semua bukan salahmu" anak itu menatap Kyuhyun bingung tetapi Kyuhyun terus menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajah anak lelaki itu dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Ya, kau salah karena telah bertengkar dengannya tapi tidak apa-apa… kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti bahwa ucapanmu dapat melukai hati orang lain. Tapi… sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya kan?" anak lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Semua orang melakukan kesalahan tetapi seorang pria sejati tidak akan mengulang kembali kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Jadi, jangan lakukan ini lagi okay?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kepada anak itu. Walaupun ia masih panik karena ia belum mengetahui keberadaan Jinri tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan anak ini untuk tetap merasa bersalah kepadanya. Ia hanya ingin anak ini mengerti bahwa perbuatannya itu melukai hati temannya dan ia tidak boleh melakukan itu lagi di kemudian hari.

"Y-Ya paman… maafkan aku…"

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menatap kepala sekolah yang hanya terdiam sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di ruangan ini, "Saya akan mencarinya. Tolong hubungi saya jika anda memiliki kabar mengenai keberadaan putri saya" ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Yoona menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia merasa kagum terhadap pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia terlihat sangat tenang di hadapan seorang anak yang telah membuat putrinya menghilang. Ia bahkan menenangkan anak itu saat anak itu menangis di hadapannya. Sesungguhnya, Yoona mengetahui apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Yoona mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Kyuhyun untuk putrinya dan seberapa besar cinta Jinri untuk ayahnya. Yoona tahu, sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk tidak menyalahkan Hyunwoo atas hilangnya Jinri.

Yoona menautkan kedua tangannya dan menutup matanya, _'Tuhan… hamba tahu Kau selalu mendengar doa hamba-Mu ini. Tolong lindungi Jinri dari segala kejahatan dan biarkan dia untuk selalu berada di tempat yang aman. Tuhan… tolong kuatkan Kyuhyun-ssi dalam menghadapi masalah ini dan bantu dia untuk menemukan putrinya'_

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari. Ia tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatap aneh atau tubuhnya yang basah kuyup karena hujan. Dia terus berlari untuk menemukan putrinya. Dia tidak tahu apakah putrinya itu baik-baik saja. Apakah ia ketakutan atau apakah ia berada di tempat yang aman. Dia terus melihat sekitarnya walaupun di tempat yang terkecil sekalipun.

Kyuhyun melewati sebuah taman dan langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengingat tempat itu. Taman itu adalah taman yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama dengan Jinri setelah pulang sekolah. Ia kembali dan berlari menuju taman itu. Taman itu terlihat gelap walaupun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menajamkan penglihatannya dan memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Jinri-ah!" serunya, "Jinri-ah! Ini daddy!"

Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama putrinya namun tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya itu. Dia terus mencari di sekitar taman sambil memanggil nama putrinya lagi dan lagi namun semua itu sia-sia, Jinri tidak ada disana. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Dia telah mencari ke semua tempat tapi Jinri masih saja belum ditemukan. Tapi… Jinri hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Ia tidak mungkin pergi terlalu jauh bukan? Lalu mengapa Kyuhyun masih belum dapat menemukannya walaupun ia telah mencari sejauh ini?

Kyuhyun menatap langit yang masih saja berwarna gelap. Air hujan dengan bebas jatuh di wajahnya seolah-seolah menampar wajahnya itu. Air mata jatuh dari kedua matanya namun air mata itu dengan cepat bercampur dengan air hujan.

"Jinri-ah… kau dimana?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A**

**Q**: Updatenya jangan lama.

**A**: Ga lama kok, cuma seminggu hehehehe

**Q**: Yang pake kemeja pink itu Sungmin?

**A**: Iyaaaa. Nih, udah di iya-in hahaha

**Q**: Kasian Victoria

**A**: Puk puk Victoria akhrinya ada mengerti perasaanmu hehehe

**Q**: Pingin cepet-cepet ada Kyumin.

**A**: Tuuuuh Kyumin... walaupun masih misah-misah hehehe tenang aja, ntar juga ketemu kok ^^

**Q**: Jinri punya mommy.

**A**: Sungmin-nya mau ga yaaaaaaa (ketawa evil)

**Q**: Kemunculan Sungmin.

**A**: Udah muncul tuh, silahkan mau diapain juga bebas hehehe

**Q**: Pengen jitak Hyunwoo.

**Hyunwoo**: Kabuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrr. Aku gamau maen lagi disini! (lari) Mommyyyyyyyy ada yang jitak akuuuuuuuuu!

**Mommy Hyunwoo**: Mana? Mana?! (ngasah golok)

**A**: Yang mau jitak Hyunwoo silahkan berhadapan langsung dengan mommy-nya. Aku gamau ikutan (kabur)

**Q**: Kenapa Sunny?

**A**: Pertanyaan ini udah aku jawab di chapter sebelumnya ^^ jadi aku coba jawab singkat aja yaaaa. Gada alasan khusus sebenernya hehehe cuma cari idol yang agak mirip sama Sungmin hahaha

**Q**: Sunny muncul lagi?

**A**: Ga laaaaah. Sunny kan ceritanya udah meninggal. Tapi kalo flashback kemungkinan bakalan ada hehehe sabar yaaaa readers semuaaa. Kuatkan hati kalian! (hati author juga sih sebenernya hahaha)

**Q**: Kenapa Jinri manggil orang yang nolongnya dengan eomma?

**A**: Nanti dijelasin lebih dalem di chapter depan mungkin hahaha

**Q**: Kasian Jinri-nya sendirian.

**A**: Ga kok, kan ada author yang selalu bersama dengan Jinri. Makluuuum kan calon ibu barunya hahaha (Ditabok readers dan KyuMin)

**Jinri**: Daddyyyyy! Aku gamau punya mommy kaya diaaaa! (nunjuk-nunjuk muka author)

**Q**: Update LJ sama AFF.

**A**: Belum tau kapan bisa update di AFF. kalo LJ aku udah jarang banget buka hahaha. Tapi, kabar baiknya(?) aku udah beres translate fic ini sampe chapter 6 hehehe tinggal nunggu feel buat nerusin ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf karena udah bikin readers nunggu lama bangeeeet hehehe

.

ooo

.

**Author ****Note**

uummmmm... sebenernya aku gatau mau ngomong apa hahaha intinya, makasih buat semua readers yang udah bersedia buat baca fic ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah nyempetin buat review. Maaf karena review-nya gabisa dibales satu-satu. Tapi aku baca semua review kalian kok ^^

aku tunggu respon dari kalian semuanya haaaaaah sebenernya pengen tau sih pendapat readers semua tentang fic ini.

mau kritik sama saran juga boleeeeeeeh bakal aku terima dengan tangan terbuka.

kalo ada pertanyaan jangan segan-segan buat nanya langsung. lewat kolom review ato PM juga boleh ntar aku coba buat jawab pertanyaan dari readers semua hehehe

Well, mungkin segitu aja dari aku buat chapter iniiii

kutunggu review kalian hahaha

see yaaa! (wave hand and vanish like a ninja)

**Special Thanks:**

ticha frador, 5351, Hyunki2204, gyumin4ever, LiveLoveKyumin, kyumin couplen, abilhikmah, chominhyun, Love Kyumin 137, TifyTiffanyLee, kity ming90, GuestKyuMin, Natsuko Kazumi, skyblue phoenix dan Rahma Lau137


	5. Chapter 4

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 4**

oooo

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sungmin saat dokter baru mulai memeriksa gadis kecil yang baru saja ditemukannya. Dia berdiri disana, disamping gadis kecil itu sambil menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Sungmin juga memperhatikan dokter yang sedang memeriksa kondisinya. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak bangun saat Sungmin membawanya ke rumah sakit dan itu sangat membuatnya khawatir. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak ini? Apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan selanjutnya?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" jawab dokter setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi gadis kecil itu, "Demamnya tinggi namun tidak begitu parah. Dia hanya membutuhkan istirahat yang sangat banyak untuk cepat sembuh. Namun selain daripada itu, kondisinya cukup baik. Jangan khawatir"

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Walaupun ia tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai anak ini tapi karena Sungmin sangat mencintai anak-anak jadi saat ia melihat gadis kecil ini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit membuatnya sangat khawatir apalagi ketika anak itu tidak kunjung sadarkan diri. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter mengenai kondisi anak ini, setidaknya Sungmin dapat sedikit bernafas lega.

"Anda bisa membawanya pulang. Kondisinya tidak begitu parah sehingga anda dapat merawatnya di rumah. Saya akan memberikan beberapa obat dan jangan lupa bawa ia harus makan terlebih dahulu sebelum meminum obat ini. Biarkan dia beristirahat… lebih baik jika dia bed-rest selama beberapa hari karena jika dia terlalu banyak bergerak, saya khawatir demamnya akan bertambah tinggi dan hal itu dapat membuat kondisinya menjadi lebih parah"

Setelah dokter memberikan obat untuk gadis itu, Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya kepada sang dokter, "Terima kasih, saya akan mengingat semuanya" ia segera memangku gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan dokter.

Sungmin segera meminta security rumah sakit untuk mencarikannya sebuah taksi. Walaupun dokter mengatakan bahwa kondisi gadis itu baik-baik saja, tapi Sungmin masih harus segera mengganti pakaian gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin pakaian basah membuat demam gadis itu bertambah parah. Apalagi kini mantel yang Sungmin pakai juga sudah basah oleh air hujan. Intinya, Sungmin harus segera pulang ke apartemennya sekarang juga!

Untung saja, jarak antara rumah sakit dan apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh. Jalanan kota Seoul juga sedang bisa diajak kompromi jadi Sungmin tidak perlu terjebak macet di tengah cuaca yang semakin dingin ini. Sesampainya di kamarnya, Sungmin segera menidurkan gadis kecil itu di ranjangnya dan segera mengobrak-abrik lemarinya untuk menemukan pakaian terkecil yang ia miliki. Setelah dirasa menemukan pakaian itu – sebuah sweater rajut berwarna pink – dengan hati-hati ia segera memakaikan pakaian itu. Sweater itu masih terlihat sangat besar di tubuh kecil sang gadis, sweater yang tadinya hanya sepanjang pinggul Sungmin kini telah menjadi dress panjang bagi gadis kecil itu. Lengannya pun sangat kepanjangan sehingga Sungmin harus menggulungnya beberapa kali. Sungmin juga harus sedikit menjahit bagian bahunya agar tidak selalu merosot karena kebesaran. Setelah selesai memakaikan sweater itu, Sungmin segera menyelimuti tubuh sang gadis dan meningkatkan suhu pemanas ruangan. Ia tidak ingin gadis itu kedinginan karena menurut Sungmin, cuaca hari ini memang sangat dingin dan ia juga dapat merasakannya di dalam kamar miliknya ini.

Sungmin membawa pakaian basah sang gadis dan segera membawanya ke tempat cuci baju. Melihat kondisi pakaiannya yang tidak kalah basah, Sungmin segera membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan memasukkan pakaian mereka ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia memencet beberapa tombol yang ada pada mesin cuci itu sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan tempat mesin cuci itu berada. Ia harus mandi jika ia tidak ingin sakit!

Hanya perlu waktu 15 menit bagi Sungmin untuk membasuh badannya. Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi, Sungmin hanya menggunakan sebuah bathrobe yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Sungmin segera memeriksa kondisi gadis itu saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar kemudian mengambil beberapa potong pakaian sebelum kembali keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tidak ingin menggunakan pakaian itu di dalam kamar. Bagaimana jadinya jika gadis yang ia temukan itu terbangun dan melihatnya tanpa satu helai benang pun? Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak ingin dituduh sebagai seorang om-om mesum yang siap untuk memakan seorang gadis kecil. Tidak. Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu!

Setelah selesai menggunakan pakaian, Sungmin pergi ke dapur untuk membuat segelas coklat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga membawa sebuah baskom kecil dan mengisinya dengan air. Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah baskom di tangan kanannya, segelas susu coklat hangat di tangan kirinya dan handuk kecil yang tersampir di bahunya. Ia segera meletakkan semuanya di atas nakas dan menyeret sebuah bangku ke sisi kasur. Sungmin kemudian mulai mengkompres gadis itu dengan harapan bahwa demamnya akan segera turun.

Sungmin terus saja mengganti kompresan itu tiap 15 menit sekali. Sesekali Sungmin akan meminum susu coklatnya yang mulai mendingin sebelum kembali mengkompres gadis kecil itu. Sungmin melihat ke arah jendela yang sudah tertutup rapi, hari sudah malam. Pantas saja Sungmin terus menguap dari tadi namun melihat kondisi gadis kecil yang terbaring di hadapannya, Sungmin segera menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk kedua pipinya. Ia tidak boleh tidur! Namun, rasa kantuk itu terus saja menghampiri dirinya. Matanya mulai berat. Kepalanya juga mulai sakit. Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia kalah. Sungmin tertidur dengan kepala yang ditopang oleh kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas kasur.

.

ooo

.

Suara tangisan yang cukup keras membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. Ia menggosok matanya dengan cepat, berusaha untuk menghapus rasa kantuk yang masih menggelayuti dirinya. Ia mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan berusaha untuk mencari sumber tangisan itu. Sungmin segera bangkit dari duduknya saat ia melihat gadis kecil itu menangis dalam tidurnya. Tangan kecilnya terus berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu dan air mata juga terus mengalir dari matanya yang tertutup. "Mommy…" isaknya.

Tidak tega melihat kondisi gadis itu, Sungmin segera menggenggam erat tangannya dan mengelusnya perlahan. Ia menghapus air mata gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. Sungguh menyakitkan baginya saat melihat gadis kecil ini terus menangis memanggil ibunya. Sungmin terus mengelus tangan dan rambut gadis itu, berusaha untuk menenangkannya namun usahanya itu tidak berhasil. Gadis itu masih tetap saja menangis dan memanggil ibunya. Hal itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Gadis kecil ini terus saja memanggil ibunya dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Kalau saja Sungmin mengetahui nomor telepon ibunya, Sungmin pasti sudah meneleponnya sekarang juga karena yang Sungmin tahu, gadis ini sangat membutuhkan ibunya sekarang. Tapi… Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghubungi ibu gadis kecil ini. Sungmin bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun mengenai gadis ini.

Sungmin terus berusaha untuk menenangkannya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang dirasanya dapat menenangkan sang gadis namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali!

Sungmin segera membaringkan dirinya di samping gadis kecil itu saat ia mengingat apa yang sering ibunya lakukan saat ia masih kecil. Ia memeluk tubuh gadis kecil itu dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Jangan menangis" bisiknya, "Aku akan sangat sedih melihatmu menangis seperti ini"

Namun, gadis itu masih terus menangis sambil memanggil ibunya. Tangan kecilnya meremas kaos yang dipakai Sungmin dengan sangat erat, "Tidak apa-apa…" Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga gadis kecil itu, "Mommy disini… jangan menangis lagi. Jangan bersedih lagi… mommy akan sangat sedih melihatmu menangis seperti ini" Sungmin mengecup kening gadis itu dan kembali membelai rambutnya, "Mommy disini. Kau akan baik-baik saja… mommy disini bersamamu. Jangan takut, mommy akan terus disini bersamamu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sungmin terus membisikkan kata-kata itu hingga ia merasa gadis kecil itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Tidurlah… mommy akan selalu disini bersamamu"

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Ia berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil terus memandang foto keluarga kecilnya. Sudah lebih dari 8 jam sejak Jinri menghilang dari sekolah dan ia masih belum mendapatkan informasi mengenai putri kecilnya itu.

Setelah mencari di sekitar sekolah putrinya, Kyuhyun segera melapor ke polisi. Pada awalnya, polisi belum bisa membantu apapun karena Jinri baru menghilang selama beberapa jam namun itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun berhenti berusaha. Ia terus meyakinkan polisi untuk membantunya. Ia bahkan berani untuk membayar berapapun asal polisi itu mau membantu mencari putrinya yang hilang.

Dan disinilah Kyuhyun, berbaring di atas kasur empuknya dan tidak melakukan apapun sambil menunggu kabar dari pihak kepolisian. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun ingin meneruskan pencariannya namun saat ibunya mengetahui tentang hilangnya Jinri dan melihat kondisnya yang basah kuyup dan menggigil karena kedinginan, ia menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat malam ini, untuk tidur dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya esok hari. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan itu! Dia tidak bisa tidur saat memikirkan putrinya yang mungkin saja kedinginan di pinggir jalan. Ia tidak bisa tidur saat ia tidak mengetahui apakah putri kecilnya itu baik-baik saja. Apakah ia ketakukan? Apakah ia kedinginan? Apakah ia berada di tempat yang aman? Apa seseorang menjaga putri kecilnya dengan baik? Bagaimana jika putri kecilnya itu diculik atau menjadi korban trafficking? Bagaimana jika ia tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan putri kecilnya itu?

Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak… dia tidak boleh berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Jinri akan baik-baik saja… dia akan baik-baik saja dan Kyuhyun akan segera menemukannya. Jinri akan segera kembali ke pelukannya lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap foto keluarga yang terpajang di hadapannya dengan wajah sendu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca namun dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir. Ia tidak boleh menangis saat ini. Sebagai seorang ayah, dia tidak boleh menangis… ia harus kuat karena putri kecilnya sangat membutuhkannya sekarang. Walaupun ia sedang tidak bersama dengan putrinya sekarang tapi Kyuhyun dapat merasakan bahwa putri kecilnya itu sangat membutuhkan dirinya saat ini.

Ia tidak boleh menangis.

Demi Jinri.

"Sunkyu-ah…" bisiknya, "Aku… saat ini, aku tidak bisa menjaga putri kita. Walaupun aku belum bisa menemukannya tapi aku bisa merasakan bahwa Jinri sangat membutuhkanku sekarang, Sunkyu-ah… putri kita sangat membutuhkan ayahnya" ia menghapus air mata yang bersikeras jatuh dari kedua matanya. Tidak… ia tidak boleh menangis! Walaupun ini sangat berat namun ia harus kuat, "Kau menjaganya kan? Kumohon… biarkan ia berada di tempat yang aman. Jangan biarkan dia merasakan dingin atau takut. Kumohon, Sunkyu-ah… kumohon jaga putri kita"

.

ooo

.

Saat Jinri membuka matanya hari itu, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari lengan yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya itu. Jinri sama sekali tidak takut saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak mengenali orang itu karena walaupun ia tidak dapat mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi dengan jelas tapi Jinri masih dapat mendengar suara pria itu yang terus saja mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Juga tangan pria itu yang membelai rambutnya dengan sangat lembut… seperti seorang ibu.

Jinri tersenyum saat pikiran itu melintas di benaknya. Dia kembali memeluk pria itu dengan sangat erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidangnya, "Mommy…" bisiknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Jinri sedikit terkejut saat ia mendengar suara pria itu namun dengan segera, sebuah tangan kembali mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut dan menenangkannya, "Tidak apa-apa… aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu" ucap pria itu dengan lembut, "Aku lega karena kau terlihat baik-baik saja"

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia menyentuh kening Jinri dan mendesah saat merasa bahwa gadis itu masih demam. "Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu, okay? Kau harus segera meminum obatmu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sungmin baru saja akan keluar kamar saat sebuah tangan kecil menahan pergerakannya. Sungmin berbalik hanya untuk melihat gadis kecil itu menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia kembali tersenyum dan membantu gadis itu untuk kembali berbaring. Sungmin masih dapat mendengar ucapan dokter dengan sangat jelas dan ia tidak ingin gadis kecil ini kembali demam tinggi hanya karena bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan kecil itu, "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Aku hanya pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan" ucapnya sambil mengelus tangan yang digenggamnya, berusaha untuk meyakinkan gadis kecil itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja… bahwa Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian, "Aku akan segera kembali, okay?"

"Aku ingin ikut" suara Jinri terdengar serak karena demam yang dideritanya. Ia menatap Sungmin seolah-olah kedua matanya pun ikut memohon kepada pria dihadapannya ini. Jinri tidak ingin pria ini meninggalkannya.

"Tidak boleh" ucap Sungmin penuh penyesalan, "Aku juga tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini tapi aku harus membuat sarapan untukmu. Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh bangun dari tempat tidur. Aku janji aku akan segera kembali" melihat tatapan sendu yang diberikan oleh gadis kecil dihadapannya, Sungmin kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Begini saja… aku hanya akan pergi selama 10 menit. Bagaimana?" Sungmin tersenyum lega saat ia melihat Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kembali mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur, "Aku akan kembali dengan cepat" ucapnya sambil segera meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sungmin masuk ke kamar dengan mambawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati dan menyimpan nampan itu di atas nakas, "Ayo makaan~~" Sungmin membantu Jinri untuk bangun dan mulai menyuapinya. Saat sedang makan, Jinri hanya menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kerinduan. Ia ingin sekali kembali memeluk pria dihadapannya ini dan tidak pernah melepaskannya. Ia juga ingin terus ditemani oleh pria ini… selamanya.

Jinri tersenyum bahagia saat Sungmin terus bercerita saat menyuapinya. Terkadang Sungmin juga bertanya apakah ia merasa mual atau pusing namun Jinri segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Terkadang Jinri juga akan tersenyum saat ia melihat Sungmin tersenyum. Sungguh… Jinri sangat menyayangi pria ini.

"Satu sendok lagi" bujuk Sungmin saat Jinri menolak untuk menghabiskan makanannya, "Kau harus makan yang banyak kalau ingin cepat sembuh" Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat Jinri menganggukkan kepala dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Anak baik~~" ucapnya sambil menyuapi Jinri. Setelah selesai makan, Sungmin segera memberikan obat dan membantunya untuk meminum obat itu kemudian keluar dari kamar untuk menyimpan piring kotor itu di dapur.

Jinri masih terduduk di atas kasurnya saat Sungmin kembali. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur dan kembali tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

"Jinri" ucap Jinri singkat namun dengan senyum yang menggembang di wajah manisnya.

"Hey Jinri-ah… aku Sungmin" Sungmin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang, "Berapa usiamu, Jinri-ah?"

"6 tahun!" serunya. Jinri kemudia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan menatapnya dengan ceria, "Mommy…" bisiknya. Namun, sepertinya Sungmin tidak mendengar ucapannya itu, "Mommy…" ucap Jinri lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau sangat merindukan mommy-mu ya, Jinri-ah?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan, "Kau ingat nomor telepon ibumu. Aku bisa meneleponnya untuk memberitahu bahwa kau bersamaku. Dia pasti sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu"

Jinri menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Ibuku tidak akan menjawabnya"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ibuku sudah berada di atas sana… di surga" jawabnya dengan suara bergetar.

Mata Sungmin sedikit melebar saat ia mendengar jawaban Jinri. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda, Jinri telah kehilangan sosok ibu. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan kembali tersenyum. Ia menggeser badannya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan Jinri dan memeluknya dengan erat, "Walaupun kau tidak bisa melihat ibumu tapi percayalah padaku, ibumu akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Dia akan selalu disisimu walaupun kau tidak dapat melihatnya, membimbingmu dan mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya" Sungmin mengusap punggung Jinri saat tubuh Jinri mulai bergetar di dalam pelukannya… menangis diam-diam dalam pelukannya, "Jangan ditahan" bisik Sungmin, "Kalau kau ingin menangis maka menangislah… aku ada disini untuk memelukmu"

Suara isakan yang keras dapat terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Sungmin terus berusaha membujuk Jinri untuk manangis, untuk melepaskan semua hal yang membebaninya selama ini dan itulah yang sedang Jinri lakukan sekarang. Ia menangis dengan sangat keras. Memanggil ibu yang sangat dirindukannya selama ini. Memanggil ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai.

Sungmin memeluknya dengan erat dan terkadang mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lebut. Tangisan Jinri sangat menyakiti dirinya tapi Sungmin tahu, Jinri sangat membutuhkan hal itu. Ia percaya bahwa setelah semua air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini, Jinri akan merasa lebih bebas… ia akan merasa lebih bahagia.

Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah jam menangis, tangisan Jinri mulai mereda. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di wajah gadis kecil itu, "Merasa lebih baik?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang dijawab dengan anggukan. Melihat wajah lelah gadis kecil di hadapannya, Sungmin segera memeluknya kembali, "Kau pasti sangat lelah… tidurlah" lagi-lagi, Jinri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku akan disini hingga kau tertidur"

Sungmin membantu Jinri untuk kembali berbaring dan kembali duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Jinri masih saja menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin dan Sungmin juga tidak berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena ia tahu, Jinri sangat membutuhkannya saat ini. Sungmin mulai bersenandung… sebuah lagu yang selalu disenandungkan oleh ibunya setelah Sungmin menangis.

"Mommy" bisik Jinri.

Sungmin tersenyum sedih saat menatap wajah gadis kecil itu. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Jinri dengan sangat lebut, "Kau pasti sangat merindukannya ya?"

Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya namun kemudian menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak…" ucapnya setelah beberapa saat. "Mommy…" ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat dan menatapnya penuh harap, "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu mommy?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A**

Q: Kyu ketemu Min?

A: Next chapter! Janji deeeeh ^^

Q: Kyu cinta banget sama istrinya. Apa dia bisa nerima Ming nantinya?

A: Uummmmm... gimana yaaaaah? pantengin aja terus fic-nya hehehe peace!

Q: Kapan Ming jadi guru Jinri?

A: Beberapa chapter kedepan. Sekarang masih ngejelasin tentang pertemuan Sungmin sama Jinri sebelum Ming jadi gurunya hehehe

Q: Pengen liat reaksi Jinri pas sadar.

A: Tuh Jinri-nya udah sadar ^^ reaksinya sesuai dengan perkiraann readers semua kah?

Q: Kenapa Ming-nya ga diganti jadi GS aja? Kalo Jinri punya mommy laki-laki bukannya malah bakal lebih diejek sama temennya?

A: Alasan utamanya sih karena aku gasuka fanfic GS dan karena Sungmin kan aslinya juga cowok hehehe kalo masalah diejek sama temen, aku yakin mereka belum begitu ngerti tentang peran gender. Kalo menurut aku, anak kecil itu masih polos banget jadi mereka belom tau apa-apa tentang nilai-nilai yang ada di masyarakat salah satunya adalah tentang heteroseksual sama homoseksual. Selama ini Jinri diejek karena dia ga punya orang tua yang utuh, beda sama temen-temennya yang punya ayah dan ibu. Kalo Jinri-nya udah gede, mungkin hal itu bisa jadi salah satu konflik cerita tapi karena sekarang Jinri-nya masih kecil dan polos banget jadi yaaaaa asal dia ngerasa nyaman sama sosok itu, ya gapapa ^^ maaf kalo jawabannya ngelantur kemana-mana hahaha semoga cukup terpuaskan dengan jawaban aku ini ^^

Q: Jangan ubah Sungmin jadi cewek.

A: Ngga kok, tenang aja ^^

Q: Skip Kyuhyun/Sunkyu moment.

A: Gapapa kok hehehe Kyuhyun/Sunkyu moment itu sebenernya buat ngejelasin seberapa cintanya Kyuhyun sama sang istri hehehe ^^

Q: Emang Sungmin sama Sunny mirip? Kenapa ga pake nama Chengmin atau Hyunmin aja?

A: Kalo aku yang liat sih agak mirip sedikit hehehe ini alasan subjektif banget looh ^^ kenapa ga pake Hyunmin? itu karena waktu aku bikin fanfic ini sekitar tahun 2012-an jadi belom ada Hyunmin hehehe

Q: Update-nya seminggu sekali?

A: Kalo untuk sekarang sih sepertinya begitu, soalnya aku juga masih sibuk sama urusan kuliah jadi mungkin hanya bisa seminggu sekali ^^

Q: Gajadi jitak Hyunwoo.

A: Takut sama mommy-nya yaaaaaaaaa

Q: Love this update.

A: Thank you. Makasih banyak. Gomawo. Xie Xie.

Q: Fighting!

A: Yaaaaaaa. Fighting juga buat readers semuaaa!

.

ooo

.

**Author Note:**

akhirnya bisa update chapter ini juga hahaha

semoga kalian semua suka sama chapter ini

makasih buat semua yang udah bersedia baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya, semoga ga kapok buat review lagi di chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya hahaha maaf juga karena lagi-lagi review-nya ga bisa di bales satu-satu. Buat yang udah nge-favorite sama follow juga terima kasih banyak.

well, buat yang mau ngasih kritik atau saran juga boleeeeh. Kalo ada pertanyaan juga boleh langsung ditanyain, nanti aku bahas di author QA selanjutnya ^^

Oh, iya satu lagi aku mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa buat para readers yang menjalaninya, mohon maaf kalo selama ini ada kata-kata dari aku yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian semua.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

See yaaa!

(wave hand and vanish like a ninja)

**Special Thanks:**

abilhikmah, Guest1, kity ming90, zoldyk, 5351, Love Kyumin 137, Guest2, Hyunki2204, chominhyun, LiveLoveKyumin, GuestKyuMin, Natsuko Kazumi, PRISNA SPARKYU, hyukmilee, kiran theacyankEsa, Mong Ji, TiffyTiffanyLee, ayyaLaksita, Rahma Lau137, dan myFridayyy


	6. Chapter 5

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 5**

oooo

.

.

"Kumohon…" ucap Jinri dengan penuh harap.

Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Sebagian dirinya ingin mengatakan iya, namun sebagian yang lain berteriak kepadanya untuk menolak permintaan Jinri itu. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin adalah seorang pria dan gadis kecil ini memintanya untuk menjadi ibunya. Dia ini seorang pria! PRIA!

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang dan terus mengelus rambut Jinri dengan lembut. Walaupun ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi Sungmin tidak ingin Jinri tahu mengenai pergolakan yang sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya. "Lebih baik kau tidur dulu… kau terlihat sangat lelah. Kita akan membicarakan masalah ini nanti, ne?"

Untungnya, Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Mommy akan disini saat aku bangun nanti?"

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus tangan kecil itu dengan lembut, "Tentu saja… aku akan disini saat kau bangun nanti. Sekarang tidurlah… aku ingin kau cepat sembuh" ucap Sungmin yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala. Jinri menutup matanya perlahan. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Ia takut jika ia melepaskan genggaman tangan itu maka Sungmin akan pergi darinya. Jinri tidak ingin lagi kehilangan mommy yang dirindukannya. Ia ingin tinggal bersama dengan mommy-nya seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Jinri sudah tidak sabar untuk sembuh! Ia ingin segera bermain bersama dengan mommy dan daddy-nya. Jinri sedikit membuka matanya untuk mengintip Sungmin yang masih terduduk disampingnya. Senyum manis terkembang di wajahnya, mommy-nya masih disini.

Disisi lain, Sungmin masih terus saja mengelus punggung tangan Jinri, mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis kecil itu dari segala hal yang membebaninya. Ia masih duduk di sisi kasur dan bersenandung dengan mata tertutup. Sungmin sangat mencintai anak-anak dan dia juga sangat mencintai gadis kecil yang sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya ini. Namun, ucapan si kecil terus saja berputar di dalam benaknya. Walaupun ia sangat ingin merawat anak ini tapi untuk menjadi seorang ibu merupakan hal yang sangat berat baginya. Banyak sekali tanggung jawab yang harus diemban dibalik gelar itu. Bukannya Sungmin tidak siap tapi ia adalah seorang pria… dan seorang pria tidak dilahirkan untuk menjadi serang ibu. Mungkin itu hanya ego Jinri untuk merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu dan jangan lupakan juga bahwa Jinri juga sedang demam. Mungkin saja Jinri akan meminta orang lain untuk menjadi ibunya jika Sungmin tidak menemukannya sore itu.

_'Ya…'_ Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, _'Dia akan segera melupakannya. Lagi pula, dia juga pasti tidak ingin aku menjadi ibunya saat dia menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang pria. Mungkin juga… aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya setelah ini'_

Pikiran tentang dirinya yang mungkin saja tidak dapat melihat Jinri lagi membuat Sungmin berhenti bersenandung dan mengerutkan keningnya. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melihat Jinri lagi membuat hatinya sangat sakit, entah mengapa Sungmin sudah merasa sangat dekat dengan gadis kecil ini dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin terpisah dengannya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cukup cepat. Ia kembali membelai rambut Jinri dengan sangat lembut. Saat Sungmin mengetahui bahwa genggaman tangan Jinri sudah mulai melonggar, ia tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu telah tertidur. Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia takut akan membangunkan putri kecil yang sedang tertidur itu. "Tidur yang nyenyak" ucapnya sebelum mengecup kening Jinri.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ingin tinggal disamping Jinri hingga ia terbangun nanti, namun masih banyak hal yang harus Sungmin kerjakan. Ia harus menemukan keluarga gadis kecil itu. Sungmin tahu, keluarga Jinri pasti merasa sangat khawatir sekali saat ini. Sungmin harus segera menghubungi keluarganya untuk memberitahu bahwa Jinri baik-baik saja bersamanya. Sungmin juga sangat menyadari bahwa saat ini, Jinri sangat membutuhkan keluarganya, terutama ayahnya yang sudah pasti akan sangat senang jika ia mengetahui kabar mengenai putri tercintanya itu. Sungmin baru saja akan bangkit dari duduknya saat ia melihat sesuatu berkilau di leher Jinri.

Sebuah liontin.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

Mengapa dirinya tidak melihat liontin itu sebelumnya?

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobil sedan hitamnya membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup padat. Ia melajukan mobilnya itu dengan kecepatan yang bisa dikatakan sangat lambat, sampai-sampai ada beberapa mobil yang terus saja mengklakson agar Kyuhyun mempercepat laju mobilnya. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka. Ia terus saja melihat ke kiri dan kanan dengan harapan bahwa ia akan melihat putri kecilnya. Sudah sehari penuh sejak hilangnya Jinri dan Kyuhyun masih belum dapat menemukan putri kecilnya itu. Polisi juga belum mendapatkan informasi apapun mengenai kondisi Jinri dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat khawatir. Dia tidak tahu putri kecilnya itu berada dimana? Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Mengapa Jinri tidak menghubunginya sama sekali? Bagaimana jika Jinri diculik dan Kyuhyun tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi?

Pikiran-pikiran itu terus menerus berputar dalam benaknya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat takut. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk matanya saat pikiran terakhir mengenai putrinya melintas dalam benaknya. Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Dia tidak boleh berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Dia akan segera menemukan putri kecilnya dan mereka akan hidup bahagia lagi setelah ini.

Kyuhyun sedang melanjutkan pencariannya saat ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan dan melihat layar ponselnya. Keningnya mengkerut saat ia sama sekali tidak mengenali nomor yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini.

"Hello" ucapnya hati-hati.

**"Ah… Hello"** ucap seseorang di sisi lain telepon setelah beberapa saat.

"Siapa ini?"

**"Ah, maaf tidak memperkenalkan diriku sebelumnya. Saya Sungmin… apakah saya sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya Jinri?"**

Mendengar nama putrinya disebut oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada stir mobil, "Ya, saya ayahnya. Apakah Jinri bersama dengan anda? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Dimana dia sekarang?" Kyuhyun terus saja melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan yang menyangkut dengan kondisi putrinya sekarang.

**"Ya, dia bersama dengan saya. Jinri terkena demam tinggi sehingga saja tidak dapat menghubungi anda lebih cepat. Maafkan saya"**

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya pria ini cukup baik untuk menghubunginya sekarang. Setelah memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia akan mengirimkan alamat apartemennya lewat pesan singkat, Sungmin segera menutup teleponnya dan kurang dari semenit, ponsel Kyuhyun kembali bergetar menandakan sebuah sms telah ia terima.

Kyuhyun dengan segera mengtur GPRS dalam mobilnya dan memasukkan alamat yang baru saja Sungmin berikan. Setelah semuanya beres, Kyuhyun segera melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Sebuah senyum bahagia dapat terlihat di wajahnya yang tampan saat ia kembali membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang sangat padat.

Akhirnya… Kyuhyun menemukan putri kecilnya.

.

ooo

.

Sungmin sedang menyiapkan bubur untuk Jinri saat ia mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia segera mematikan kompor yang sedang menyala dan sedikit berlari menuju pintu utama. Sungmin segera membuka pintunya dan tersenyum saat ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan apartemennya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari mata pria itu yang melebar beberapa sentimeter dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ayah Jinri?" pria itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sungmin segera menyuruhnya masuk.

Sungmin mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk dan ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan pria itu, "Saya Lee Sungmin. Orang yang menghubungi anda tadi" Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi.

Pria itu berkedip beberapa kali dan itu berhasil membuat Sungmin menatapnya dengan bingung sebelum pria itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ne Sungmin-ssi. Saja ayah Jinri, Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya yang disambut dengan Sungmin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya, "Dimana Jinri?" ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat, matanya melihat ke seluruh ruangan mencoba untuk menepukan putrinya.

"Dia sedang tidur" ucap Sungmin, "Demamnya cukup tinggi kemarin malam dan dokter mengatakan bahwa lebih baik dia tidak bangun dari tempat tidur dan beristirahat sebanyak mungkin agar demamnya cepat turun"

Sungmin dapat melihat rasa khawatir yang terpancar dari kedua mata Kyuhyun. Dari situ, Sungmin menyadari bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sangat mencintai putri kecilnya, "Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Demamnya sudah turun tadi pagi" ucapnya sambil tersenyum, berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa putrinya memang baik-baik saja, "Anda ingin bertemu dengannya?" Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sungmin segera membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya, tempat dimana putri kecil Kyuhyun sedang tertidur dengan lelap.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, takut bahwa suara sekecil apapun akan membangunkan malaikat kecil yang sedang tertidur itu. Dia tersenyum bahagia saat melihat bahwa malaikat itu sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Dia berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan Kyuhyun yang mengikuti di belakangnya. "Saya akan meninggalkan kalian berdua" ucap Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur dimana putrinya sedang tertidur dengan sangat lelap. Perlahan, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam tangan kecil putrinya dengan cukup erat. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa putri kecilnya itu memang berada disini… bersamanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat tangan yang ada di genggamannya itu tidak menghilang. Sebuah bukti nyata bahwa putri kecilnya itu memang nyata dan ia tidak sedang bermimpi sekarang. Kyuhyun membelai rambut putrinya dengan sangat perlahan, takut bahwa ia akan membangunkan malaikat kecilnya itu dari tidur lelapnya. "Daddy disini, Jinri-ah…" bisiknya, "Daddy senang kau baik-baik saja. Daddy senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi… daddy sangat takut kehilanganmu, Jinri-ah. Daddy takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Daddy tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup daddy jika kau ikut pergi seperti ibumu" ucapnya sambil terus membelai rambut putrinya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dirinya tidak bermimpi, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Disana terdapat sebuah baskom berisi air dan sebuah handuk kecil yang mengambang di dalamnya. Disana juga terdapat dua botol obat yang ia yakini merupakan obat Jinri. _'Dia benar-benar merawat putriku' _pikir Kyuhyun, _'Aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya nanti'_

"Jinri masih tidur?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar itu. Sungmin berjalan memasuki kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan di tangannya, "Sudah waktunya bagi Jinri untuk meminum obatnya" Kyuhyun segera mengambil baskom yang berada di atas nakas saat ia melihat Sungmin yang kebingungan mencari tempat untuk meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya, "Terima kasih" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Saya yang harusnya berterima kasih, Sungmin-ssi" Sungmin menatap pria yang di hadapannya itu dengan bingung, "Terima kasih karena telah merawat Jinri dengan baik"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Ia mengambil botol obat itu dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. Ia kemudian mengambil baskom yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun, "Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih kepadaku. Sungguh! Lagipula, saya sangat senang karena Jinri sudah menemani saya di apartemen ini. Saya sedikit merasa kesepian tinggal sendiri di tempat ini" Sungmin terkekeh saat ia mengucapka hal itu, "Saya akan menyimpan ini dulu" ucapnya sambil menunjuk baskom yang ada di tangannya, "Coba untuk bangunkan dia, ne?" ia kembali tersenyum saat meninggalkan kamar itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung pria yang kini berjalan menjauh darinya, ia sempat terkejut saat pria itu membukakan pintu apartemennya tadi. Sekilas, ia seperti melihat sosok istrinya pada pria itu. Sungguh, saat itu Kyuhyun ingin sekali memeluknya namun setelah Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya, sosok istrinya menghilang dan berubah menjadi sosok seorang Lee Sungmin, pria yang telah merawat putri kecilnya.

_'Mungkin itu karena aku terlalu merindukanmu, Sunkyu-ah... aku jadi melihatmu pada sosok pria ini' _pikirnya saat ia melihat pintu kamar Sungmin yang kini sudah tertutup rapat.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke putri kecilnya yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Jauh di dalam hatinya, ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya, Jinri terlihat sangat nyenyak dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega untuk mengganggunya tapi disisi lain, Jinri juga harus makan sebelum ia meminum obatnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat sebelum ia kembali menggenggam erat tangan Jinri dan mengelus punggung tangannya, "Jinri-ah… bangun cantik. Ini daddy" bisiknya sambil terus mengelus punggung tangan putrinya itu. Ia menghentikan tindakannya saat ia melihat Jinri mulai membuka matanya perlahan, "Kau harus makan dulu…" ucapnya saat mata Jinri menatapnya.

"Daddy?" Tanya Jinri sambil menggosok matanya. Mencoba untuk memperjelas penglihatannya.

"Iya, ini daddy" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata Jinri namun Kyuhyun segera menghapusnya, "Jangan menangis…" ia membantu putrinya untuk duduk dengan hati-hati. Jinri segera menerjang tubuh ayahnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, "Daddy disini… sshhh… daddy disini bersamamu" Kyuhyun memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan, berharap bahwa hal itu bisa menenangkan putri kecilnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan putrinya itu sudah mulai tenang. Ia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menumpuk beberapa bantal agar Jinri dapat bersandar di bantal-bantal itu, "Waktunya bagi putri kecil daddy untuk makan… Jinri harus meminum obatnya agar ia dapat segera sembuh"

Jinri terkekeh saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu. Namun kemudian, ia mengendarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, "Dimana mommy?" ucapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mommy?" Kyuhyun menatap putrinya bingung. Ia segera menggenggam tangannya dengan erat saat Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jinri-ah… kau tahu bahwa mommy tidak disini bersama dengan kita kan? Walaupun mommy tidak bersamamu tapi mom––"

"Mommy!" seruan Jinri membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kamar. Sungmin sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia kemudian berjalan memasuki ruangan sambil membawa pakaian yang sudah terlipat dengan sangat rapi. Ia tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Jinri yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun terus saja menatap Sungmin bingung namun ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya saat Sungmin berbisik akan menjelaskannya nanti.

"Mommy dari mana? Mommy janji akan disini bersamaku saat aku bangun" rengek Jinri sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Masih banyak yang harus mommy lakukan, putri kecil" ia sedikit mengacak rambut Jinri sebelum mengambil mangkuk dari atas nakas kemudian menyerahkannya kepada sang gadis kecil, "Sekarang, waktunya makan karena kau harus meminum obatmu agar kau cepat sembuh" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang masih setia memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung, "Jinri-ah… mommy rasa daddy dan mommy harus berbicara dulu sebentar. Kau harus menghabiskan makananmu, okay? Kami akan cepat kembali" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian mengecup kening Jinri sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sungmin kembali membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang tamu. Mereka duduk di sofa yang sama seperti sebelumnya, saling berhadapan. Keheningan diantara mereka membuat keduanya duduk dengan tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu segera membuka mulutnya untuk memulai pembicaraan, "Jadi… bisa anda jelaskan mengapa Jinri memanggil anda dengan sebutan mommy, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Saya sendiri juga kurang tahu mengapa Jinri memanggil saya seperti itu tapi saya pikir hal itu karena Jinri sangat merindukan ibunya. Dia terus saja memanggil-manggil ibunya tadi malam dan mungkin saja karena saya ada disana untuk menenangkannya, ia berpikir bahwa ibunya lah yang melakukan hal itu"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya dengn erat. Dia tahu bahwa Jinri hanyalah anak kecil yang sangat membutuhkan kehadiran seorang ibu. Walaupun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi hari ini Kyuhyun tahu bahwa putri kecilnya itu sangat merindukan ibunya dan walaupun Jinri memiliki ayah yang sangat mencintainya seperti dirinya tapi hal itu saja tidak cukup. Selalu ada lubang besar yang menganga di hati putri kecilnya itu. Ia sangat membutuhkan sosok seorang ibu untuk menutupi lubang besar itu.

"Maafkan saya, Kyuhyun-ssi. Seharusnya saya menjelaskan hal ini kepadanya tapi ia menangis sambil terus memanggil ibunya dan saya tidak tega membiarkannya seperti itu. Saya mengatakan bahwa saya adalah ibunya hanya untuk menenangkannya. Saya tidak tahu bahwa tindakan saya itu akan berakibat seperti ini" ucap Sungmin panjang lebar, "Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, Kyuhyun-ssi… Jinri pasti akan melupakan hal ini nanti"

.

ooo

.

Satu jam kemudian, Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Jinri yang berdiri di hadapannya. Jinri menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ia terus memintanya untuk tinggal bersama dengannya dan ayahnya. Sungmin sudah mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada Jinri dengan sangat perlahan mengenai alasan mengapa ia tidak bisa tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Ia berjongkok di hadapan gadis kecil itu dan segera menghapus air mata yang terus membasahi pipi mungilnya namun Jinri segera menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mommy lagi" isaknya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Kau masih memiliki daddy-mu. Ia sangat mencintaimu, Jinri-ah…" bujuk Sungmin sekali lagi.

Tapi… gadis kecil itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku ingin mommy juga!" serunya sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di samping mereka dan mengusap punggung Jinri pelan, berusaha untuk menenangkan putri kecilnya itu, "Masih banyak yang harus mommy lakukan sekarang, Jinri-ah… jadi mommy tidak bisa tinggal bersama dengan kita sekarang"

Jinri melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sungmin, "Benarkah?" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan dan tersenyum paksa, "Tapi… kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Mommy akan main ke rumah daddy kan?" harapan dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas di kedua mata Jinri.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan bersalah. Dan Sungmin melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun minta, ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Janji?" ucap Jinri sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Jinri-ah…" ucap Kyuhyun. Ia tahu dirinya dan Sungmin tidak dapat menjanjikan hal itu. Sungmin memiliki kehidupannya sendiri dan ia tidak ingin mematahkan harapan Jinri saat tahu bahwa mungkin dirinya tidak dapat bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi.

"Janji?" ucap Jinri sekali lagi, sama sekali menghiraukan ucapan ayahnya. Ia mengangkat tangan Sungmin dan menyatukan kelingking mereka sambil tersenyum bahagia, "Janji sudah di kunci!" serunya bahagia, sama sekali tidak menyadari keputus-asaan yang terpancar dari mata kedua pria yang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Waktunya pulang" ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan penuh rasa bersalah namun pria itu hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bye mommy~~!" Jinri mengecup pipi Sungmin sebelum menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjaga putriku, Sungmin-ssi" Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya dan Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, "Kami pergi" ia kembali menundukkan badannya sebelum membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh.

"Bye mommy!" walaupun ayahnya menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, Jinri terus saya melihat ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum dengan ceria.

Sungmin terus berdiri disana. Senyum sedih dapat terlihat di wajah manisnya hingga pintu lift itu tertutup dan ia tidak dapat melihat mereka lagi. Hatinya hancur mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja memberikan harapan palsu kepada gadis kecil itu tapi… ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Jinri menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, berkata kepada dirinya bahwa Jinri akan segera melupakannya. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia meregangkan badannya dan menguap. Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan sebelum tidur!

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

**Q: **Panjangin lagi fic-nya.

**A:** Lagi diusahain nih hehehe

**Q:** Ikutan baca.

**A:** Boleh, boleh banget malah . Happy reading yaaa.

**Q:** Pengen liat Kyumin ketemuan.

**A:** Nih, udah ketemu Kyumin-nya ^^

**Q:** FB?

**A:** Twitter aja yaaa, aku jarang update FB soalnya hehehe [mpiieew_] kalo follow jangan lupa intro-nya yaa soalnya aku jarang follow balik orang yang ga aku kenal hehehe

**Q:** Sungmin mau di panggil mommy sama Jinri ga?

**A:** Chapter ini udah ngejawab pertanyaan kamu belom? Hehehe jawaban Sungmin di chap ini emang masih ambigu (kata aku sih hehe) tapi jawaban sebenarnya ada di chap depan ^^

**Q:** Makasih rate-nya ga M jadi Kyumin moment-nya aman.

**A:** Hahahaha tenang kok, Kyumin moment-nya bakal aman banget ^^ lagian aku ga bisa buat yang macem-macem. Kan lagi bulan puasa juga hahaha

**Q:** Penasaran reaksinya Sungmin.

**A:** Reaksinya sesuai sama perkiraan kamu kah?

**Q:** Kayanya bakal susah ngedeketin Kyu sama Min.

**A:** Hehehe masih banyak jalan menuju Roma ^^

**Q:** Jinri mommy-mu itu aku.

**A:** Ih, ngaku-ngaku. Mommy-nya Jinri kan aku! (ditabok readers & Sungmin).

**Q: **Kyu bakal love at the first sight ga sama Ming?

**A: **Iya ga yaaaa ^^

**Q: **Kenapa Ming ga langsung pulangin Jinri ke ortu-nya?

**A:** Sungmin-nya kan belom tau apa-apa tentang Jinri, tapi sekarang udah dipulangin ke Kyuhyun kan.

**Q:** Masih ga rela Sungmin dibilang mirip Sunny.

**A:** Hehehe alesan itu emang subjektif banget sih jadi belom tentu semua orang juga punya pemikiran yang sama kaya aku kan? ^^

**Q:** Kira-kira berapa chapter? Jangan buat Kyu gasuka sama Ming.

**A:** Apanya yang berapa chapter? Emmm… gimana yaah, liat nanti aja yaaa ^^

**Q:** Ga sabar liat Kyumin nikah.

**A:** Aku juga udah ga sabar nih. Pengen Kyumin cepet-cepet nikah hehehe

**Q:** Kenapa ga GS aja kan awalnya istri Kyu juga cewek jadi udah pasti Kyu itu straight sedangkan Ming-nya kan cowok.

**A:** Sebenernya kalo ditilik-tilik dari chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Kyu itu udah 'ga tertarik' sama cewek lain. Buktinya dia nolak Victoria yang notabene adalah cewek cantik yang menuhin kriteria idealnya. Terus, Heechul juga bilang kan kalo banyak cewek yang naksir Kyu tapi Kyu-nya malah ga ngelirik mereka sama sekali. Dia itu cinta banget sama istrinya ^^ jadi ga bisa berpaling sama orang lain. Mungkin Sungmin bisa meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan Kyuhyun itu. Walaupun Sungmin cowok tapi kalo dia bisa ngelakuin itu kan mungkin Kyuhyun-nya juga bisa suka sama Ming.

**Q:** Walaupun di buatnya taun 2012 tapi emang ga di edit?

**A: **Fanfic ini di edit kok, malah ada beberapa scene yang aku tambah dan perjelas di versi ini (kalo ga percaya boleh dibandingin sama versi Inggris-nya) tapi kalo masalah karakter susah buat aku ubah. Aku udah punya konsep fanfic ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Karakter, konflik yang bakal muncul sama ending-nya kaya gimana juga udah aku plot dari dulu jadi kalo aku ubah karakter pasti bakal berpengaruh sama plot yang udah aku buat. Lagian, aku nge-post fanfic ini juga bukan cuma di FFn doang tapi juga di situs lain jadi kalo aku ubah karakter di FFn berarti aku juga harus ganti karakter yang disana juga dong? Soalnya kan fanfic sama author-nya sama jadi aneh kalo karakternya beda.

**Q:** Author tau kan kalo Chengmin itu nama Cina-nya Sungmin?

**A:** Aku tau Chengmin itu nama Cina-nya Sungmin, dia kan bias aku masa aku gatau.

**Q:** Kenapa ga Chengmin ato ga OC aja jangan pake yang kenal apalagi dari SNSD.

**A: **Karena Kyu-nya udah ketemu sama Ming, aku bakal ngejelasin segamblang-gamblangnya kenapa aku pilih Sunny. Selain yang udah pernah aku jawab sebelumnya ada beberapa alesan lain yang buat aku pilih dia. Kemarin-kemarin ga aku jawab secara jelas karena aku takut spoiler ke chapter ini tapi karena sekarang chapter ini nya udah aku post bakalan aku perjelas alesannya. Alesan sebenarnya kenapa aku ngambil Sunny bukan Chengmin adalah karena aku perlu reaksinya Kyuhyun waktu liat Sungmin. Aku cari idol cewek yang agak mirip sama Sungmin (ini alesan yang subjektif banget jadi belom tentu readers semua juga punya pemikiran yang sama dengan aku) biar Kyuhyun sedikit kaget waktu ketemu sama Sungmin tapi ga terus berpikiran kalo Sungmin itu mirip sama istrinya. Kalo yang jadi istrinya Kyuhyun itu Chengmin, Kyuhyun malah bakal ngeliat Sungmin sebagai istrinya karena mereka punya wajah yang mirip banget. Dia bakal dengan mudahnya 'berpaling' dari istrinya untuk Sungmin dan itu pasti bakal ngerubah konflik yang udah aku buat selama ini. Kenapa ga OC aja? Justru karena biar readers semua lebih gampang ngebayangin orangnya jadi aku pilih idol yang udah ada. Aku tau beberapa fans Kyuhyun & KMS lagi sensitif banget sama pairing Kyuhyun/Sunny karena musical mereka tapi itu kan cuma akting. Mereka kissing juga kan cuma karena script. Buat aku itu ga ada apa-apanya karena mereka ngelakuin itu hanya tuntutan pekerjaan dan demi profesionalitas mereka aja. Lagian, fanfic ini kan main pairing-nya Kyumin jadi walaupun ada pairing Kyuhyun/Sunny tapi kan itu cuma jadi side pairing doang. Mana di fanfic ini Sunny-nya juga udah meninggal pula jadi moment mereka kan bentuknya cuma flashback dan itu pun jarang banget. Maaf kalo ada kata-kata aku yang nyinggung readers semuanya. Aku cuma mau ngejelasin semua hal itu biar jadi jelas semuanya, terutama tentang alesan aku jadiin Sunny istrinya Kyuhyun.

**Q:** Author suka Sugen?

**A: **Aku emang suka beberapa pairing Sugen.

**Q:** Kenapa ga Seokyu aja sekalian.

**A: **_Pertama_, walaupun aku suka beberapa pairing Sugen tapi aku ga suka sama Seokyu. Aku bukan anti Seohyun, aku suka sama dia tapi aku ga suka kalo dia di pairing-in sama Kyuhyun. _Kedua_, istri Kyu di fanfic ini bukan peran antagonis jadi aku ga pake Seohyun soalnya kalo aku pake Seohyun bawaannya pengen bikin dia jadi peran antagonis kaya di fanfic yang udah aku buat sebelumnya. _Ketiga_, Seohyun ga mirip sama Sungmin (sekali lagi ini alesan subjektif) jadi kalo Seohyun yang jadi istri Kyuhyun, reaksi kaget waktu ketemu Sungmin-nya ga bakal muncul dong dan lagi-lagi itu bakal ngubah plot yang udah aku buat.

**Q: **Seneng waktu Jinri manggil mommy ke Sungmin. Cemburu sama Sunkyu.

**A:** Mungkin karena itu pertanda kalo Kyumin moment udah makin mendekat? Hehehe kalo Kyuhyun udah cinta banget sama Sungmin bakal cemburu juga sama Sungmin ga? Kalo aku sih iya hahaha soalnya Sungmin kan punya aku! (dilempar sama Kyuhyun).

**Q:** Kyu gay buat Ming dan sebaliknya.

**A:** Ummmm… pernyataan kamu itu so sweet banget hahaha bisa jadiiii tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaa hahaha

**Q:** Maaf baru review.

**A:** Gapapa kok mau baca aja aku udah seneng. Well, lebih seneng lagi kalo ninggalin jejak hahaha jadi ada motivasi buat ngelanjutin fanfic-nya ^^

**Q:** Kapan Jinri ketemu Kyuhyun?

**A: **Tuh, Jinri udah ketemu sama Kyuhyun hehehe

**Q:** Kenapa waktu Jinri sadar, Sungmin ga minta nomor telepon daddy-nya?

**A:** Waktu Jinri sadar kan dia keburu sedih keinget sama mommy-nya jadi Sungmin ga sempet nanyain tentang daddy-nya.

**Q:** Jangan nyerah walaupun review-nya dikit. Fighting!

**A:** -.- hehehehe tenang ajaaa ga nyerah kok asal masih ada yang mau berbaik hati buat ngasih review hahaha Fightiiiing!

**Q:** Suka sama gaya tulisannya.

**A:** Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww makasih bangeeet, kamu udah buat aku tersipuuuuu hahahaha

.

ooo

.

**Author Note:**

Woooooooooooooowww review-nya udah lebih dari 100!

sebagai hadiah buat readers semua, aku update chapter ini lebih cepat dari biasanyaaaa hehehe mumpung akunya lagi libur juga ^^ walaupun skripsi itu masih tetap belum beranjak hahaha tapi karena aku seneng banget, aku putusin buat nge-post chapter ini lebih cepet ^^

semoga readers semua pada seneng juga yaaa ^^

Makasih banget buat yang masih setia baca fanfic ini. Makasih juga buat review, follows, sama favorite-nya itu bikin aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini ^^

ditunggu review-nya lagi yaaaa

kalian semua udah liat teaser musical Sungmin yang baru? (squealing) uri Sungmin is soooooo handsome! rasanya pengen terbang ke Jepang tanggal 10 Agustus nanti buat nonton musicalnya hehehe ada yang mau ikut?

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

see yaaa!

(wave hand and vanish like a ninja)

**Special Thanks:**

min, Natsuko Kazumi, ayyuannisa 1, PRISNA SPARKYU, kity ming90, LiveLoveKyumin, Prince Changsa, sitara1083, Neng, tyrhyeee, abilhikmah, tiko florezzta, fitri, Love Kyumin 137, ibchoco, 5351, kiran theacyankEsa, Hyunki2204, chominhyun, GuestKyuMin, lee hyun hwa, guest, TiffyTiffanyLee, sparkyumin, fanoy5, Indah Isma N, Rahma Lau137, myFridayyy, dan Yefah.


	7. Chapter 6

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 6**

oooo

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, masih sangat pagi untuk sebagian orang namun kediaman keluarga Cho sudah terlihat sangat sibuk sejak satu jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun sibuk membantu putrinya untuk pergi ke sekolah dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Walaupun kelas Jinri dimulai pada pukul 9 pagi tapi hari ini Kyuhyun harus menghadiri rapat di Busan jam 11 pagi dan membutuhkan waktu 3 jam baginya untuk mencapai Busan dengan menggunakan kereta sehingga Kyuhyun harus mengantar putrinya lebih awal ke sekolah.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Kyuhyun menjemput Jinri dari rumah Sungmin. Saat tiba di rumah, Jinri kembali demam tinggi bahkan ia sempat kejang. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat panik dan segera menghubungi dokter pribadi mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan putrinya. Kondisi Jinri terus turun naik setiap harinya dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk kembali ke kondisinya semula. Kyuhyun harus memaksa putri kecilnya itu untuk tidak bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia bahkan tidak masuk kerja selama seminggu penuh hanya untuk merawat putri kecilnya itu. Setelah 3 hari, demam Jinri mulai turun dari hari ke hari dan dokter mengatakan bahwa boleh kembali ke sekolah hari ini.

"Daddy" Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang membantu Jinri menalikan sepatunya segera menatap putrinya itu, "Bisakah kita bertemu dengan mommy hari ini?" Tanya Jinri saat ia sudah mendapatkan perhatian sang ayah.

"Jinri-ah…" ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, daddy. Kita tidak bisa menemuinya saat aku sakit" Jinri menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap, "Bisakah kita bertemu dengan mommy hari ini?"

"Jinri-ah… dengarkan daddy okay" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya dan menatap mata putrinya itu. Ia meneruskan ucapannya saat Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu bahwa ia seorang laki-laki kan?" mulainya dengan sangat hati-hati. Bingung dapat terlihat dengan jelas di kedua mata Jinri namun ia kembali menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau tahu… ada sebuah syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh seorang mommy. Mommy adalah gelar yang diberikan untuk seorang perempuan, sepertimu. Sedangkan Sungmin-ssi… ia adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang laki-laki terlahir untuk menjadi seorang daddy" Kyuhyun membelai rambut putrinya itu dengan lembut, berharap bahwa putri kecilnya itu dapat memahami apa yang sedang diucapkannya.

"Jadi… maksud daddy, dia tidak bisa menjadi mommy-ku?" ucapnya pelan. Bibirnya mulai bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak sanggup melihat putrinya seperti ini. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat mata putrinya yang mulai berair tapi… Jinri harus mengerti mengapa Sungmin tidak bisa menjadi ibunya. Kyuhyun segera memeluk putrinya itu dengan sangat erat, "Ya" bisiknya. Suaranya sangat pelan sehingga hanya Jinri saja yang dapat mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Tapi aku ingin dia menjadi mommy-ku" isaknya sambil memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya.

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya pagi itu. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Jinri namun sang gadis kecil itu hanya duduk terdiam di kursinya. Sangat berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya, Jinri hanya terdiam dan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun setelah pembicaraan mereka pagi tadi. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah putrinya namun sang gadis kecil masih tetap pada pendiriannya, dia terdiam dan berusaha untuk menikmati pemandangan di luar mobil.

"Jinri-ah" ucap Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian putrinya itu. Namun, bukan jawaban yang didapatkannya, Jinri hanya menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Kyuhyun. Jinri marah dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. "Maafkan daddy, okay?" sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengelus rambut putri kecilnya itu, "Daddy tahu kau marah pada daddy tapi jangan lakukan ini, Jinri-ah. Kau tahu kan, daddy tidak bisa hidup jika kau mengacuhkan daddy seperti ini" hati Kyuhyun sakit saat Jinri berusaha untuk menghindari sentuhan darinya, "Apa yang harus daddy lakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi, hm?" Jujur, Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun asalkan putrinya itu bahagia.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya" ucap Jinri setelah beberapa saat.

"Jinri-ah…"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, daddy. Apakah tidak boleh?"

Jinri menatap mata Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya setelah pembicaraan mereka tadi pagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, memohon pada Kyuhyun untuk mengabulkan permintaannya itu dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dia tidak dapat menolak permintaan putri kecilnya itu, "Okay" ucapnya, "Kita akan pergi ke tempatnya setelah daddy pulang kerja, bagaimana?" Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, "Kalau begitu, tersenyumlah untuk daddy"

Jinri tersenyum bahagia dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang pundak Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, mengingat Kyuhyun yang sedang menyetir saat ini. "Maafkan aku, daddy" ucapnya sebelum mengecup pipi ayahnya itu dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Kyuhyun menatap putrinya sekilas dan tersenyum kepadanya, "Daddy mencintaimu"

"Aku juga sangaaaaat mencintai daddy!"

.

ooo

.

Kegembiraan dapat terlihat jelas dari sosok Jinri. Ia berjalan dengan senyum bahagia yang terpajang di wajah manisnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat lengan ayahnya, sedikit menyeretnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju kelasnya. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluh pada Kyuhyun yang mengantarnya hingga ke kelas. Well… Jinri bahkan terlalu bahagia untuk mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Setelah satu minggu berlalu, akhirnya Jinri dapat bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Walaupun dibutuhkan sedikit perjuangan untuk membujuk ayahnya agar ia bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi tapi Jinri sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu! Yaaa… walaupun ada sedikit rasa bersalah karena telah mengacuhkan ayahnya saat mereka sedang berada di mobil tapi…. Yang terpenting adalah Jinri bisa bertemu dengan mommy-nya lagi!

"Pelan-pelan…" ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat putrinya yang menyeretnya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebuah kata 'iya' darinya dapat membuat mood putri kecilnya ini menjadi sangat lebih baik. Ia terkekeh saat melihat putrinya menatapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Yaa… apapun akan Kyuhyun lakukan agar ia bisa menjaga senyum putrinya itu. "Tidak perlu berjalan terlalu cepat. Kau tidak akan terlambat, Jinri-ah… kau bahkan datang lebih awal daripada teman-temanmu yang lain. Jadi… untuk apa terburu-buru?"

Jinri memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan memperlambat jalannya, "Itu karena aku sangat senang, daddy hehehe" ucapnya sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Daddy mengerti" tawa Jinri dapat terdengar di seluruh lorong sekolah itu saat Kyuhyun memangkunya, "Karena hari ini putri kecil daddy ini sedang sangat bahagia, maka izinkan daddy untuk memangkunya ke kelas, hm?"

"Ya!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di ruang kelas Jinri namun mereka menemukan ruangan itu masih sangat kosong. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia tidak melihat Yoona sama sekali di ruangan itu. Biasanya, Yoona akan selalu datang lebih pagi dari murid-muridnya dan menunggu mereka disini tapi kemana dia sekarang? Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya dan menghela nafas panjang saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Ia harus segera berangkat sekarang tapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Jinri sendirian di dalam kelas kan? Tidak. Sangat tidak mungkin bagi Kyuhyun apalagi setelah kejadian hilangnya Jinri seminggu yang lalu. Dia tidak ingin putrinya kembali menghilang seperti sebelumnya.

Mengabaikan tatapan bingung yang diberikan oleh putrinya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruang guru. Mungkin saja dia bisa menemukan Yoona disana sehingga ia bisa langsung pergi bekerja setelah memastikan bahwa putrinya itu tidak sendirian di sekolah ini.

"Kita mau kemana, daddy?" Tanya Jinri sambil menatap bingung pada ayahnya.

"Daddy harus bertemu dengan gurumu, Jinri-ah. Kelasmu masih sangat sepi dan daddy tidak bisa meninggalkanmu disana sendirian, okay?" Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Saat mereka tiba di ruang guru, Kyuhyun dapat melihat seorang guru sedang duduk di mejanya. Dia mengetuk pintu yang memisahkan mereka untuk menarik perhatian guru itu. Setelah beberapa saat, guru itu melihat mereka. "Selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke arah mereka. Ia juga mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan.

"Saya mencari Yoona-seonsaengnim. Biasanya beliau selalu menunggu di kelasnya namun saya sama sekali tidak dapat menemukannya disana" ucap Kyuhyun setelah mereka duduk di sofa tersebut.

"Aah… Yoona-seonsaengnim sudah cuti. Ia akan segera melahirkan bayinya dalam beberapa hari ini jadi kepala sekolah memberinya izin untuk cuti lebih awal. Namun, anda tidak usah khawatir. Seorang guru telah ditugaskan untuk menggantikan Yoona-seonsaengnim saat beliau dalam masa cutinya. Beliau akan mulai mengajar hari ini namun Yoona-seonsaengnim sudah memperkenalkannya kepada murid-muridnya sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Walaupun beliau adalah seorang pria namun saya yakin beliau dapat menggantikan Yoona-seonsaengnim untuk sementara" aah… pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi sekolah selama Jinri sakit. Yaa… ia pernah menghubungi namun hanya sekali. Itu juga hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa Jinri tidak masuk sekolah jadi ia sama sekali belum mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia merasa ada satu hal yang janggal, "Pria?"

"Ya. Guru pengganti Yoona-seonsaengnim adalah seorang pria tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir, beliau sangat menyukai anak-anak dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menjadi seorang guru TK"

"Hmm… apakah guru itu sudah datang?" tanyanya, "Ada yang harus saya bicarakan kepadanya"

"Ya, beliau sudah datang namun sekarang beliau sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi sepertinya beliau akan segera kemari karena beliau sudah cukup lama berada disana" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ah! Itu dia"

Kyuhyun dan Jinri melihat ke arah pintu ruang guru tersebut. Seorang pria sedang berjalan menuju mereka sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan apapun, ia dapat mendengar suara seruan Jinri dan putri kecilnya itu langsung berlari ke arah guru baru tersebut. Jinri menerjang guru itu dan untungnya, sang guru menangkap putrinya tepat waktu. Jinri tersenyum bahagia saat ia memeluk leher orang itu dengan cukup erat, "Aku merindukanmu, mommy"

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan balas memeluk gadis kecil yang berada dalam dekapannya, "Mommy juga merindukanmu" ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Jinri, "Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya saat ia menyadari keberadaan ayah Jinri itu.

"Sungmin-ssi"

"Sepertinya anda sudah saling mengenal" ucap sang guru perempuan, "Lebih baik saya meninggalkan anda agar anda dapat berbicara berdua"guru itu baru saja akan meninggalkan ruangan namun, ucapan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak usah. Kami berdua akan bicara di luar" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan bersama dengan Sungmin yang mengikutinya dengan Jinri yang masih berada dalam pangkuannya.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di taman sekolah. Jinri bermain ayunan dengan riang, terkadang ia akan memanggil ibunya agar sang ibu menatapnya. Dia sangat bahagia dan Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui kebahagiaan putrinya itu dari suara tawa putrinya.

"Maafkan saya, Sungmin-ssi" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Saya tidak bisa melarang Jinri untuk berhenti memanggil anda dengan sebutan mommy"

Sungmin terkekeh saat ia mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, "Tidak apa-apa" jawabnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Saya sudah mencoba untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Jinri tadi pagi, tetapi saya rasa ia belum bisa mengerti perkataan saya. Saya tahu bahwa akan sulit untuk membuatnya mengerti mengenai hal ini tapi saya harap anda mau membantu saya untuk melakukannya, Sungmin-ssi"

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyun-ssi. Anda tidak perlu khawatir mengenai itu. Lagipula, saya juga merasa bersalah karena telah memulai hal ini namun, kita harus melakukannya dengan perlahan. Seperti yang kita ketahui anak-anak seusia Jinri masih sangat sensitif dan kita harus memberitahu dengan jelas mengapa kita boleh dan tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu. Hingga hari itu tiba, saya tidak keberatan Jinri memanggil saya dengan sebutan mommy"

"Benarkah, Sungmin-ssi? Sebab saya takut Jinri akan mengganggu anda setiap hari"

"Tidak apa-apa. Selama Jinri masih dapat tersenyum seperti sekarang" Sungmin menatap Jinri yang tertawa bahagia sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, "Saya sangat mencintai anak-anak. Bagi saya, senyuman dan tawa mereka adalah dua hal berharga yang harus saya jaga. Selama Jinri dapat tertawa bahagia seperti itu, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan" Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Tapi… jika anda keberatan, saya akan mencoba untuk membujuknya hari ini, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Tidak… saya tidak keberatan sama sekali. Jinri adalah putri saya satu-satunya. Saya akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. Jadi… saya tidak keberatan jika anda merasa tidak keberatan. Sungmin-ssi" sanggahnya, "Kita benar-benar harus melakukannya dengan perlahan karena saat saya membicarakan hal ini dengannya pagi tadi, hasilnya sangat tidak baik. Jinri mengacuhkan saya hingga saya mengatakan bahwa dia boleh bertemu dengan anda hari ini"

Sungmin tertawa dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya dan Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "Kalau begitu… kita memang harus melakukannya dengan perlahan"

.

ooo

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30, waktunya makan siang bagi murid-murid SM Kindergarten. Jinri duduk di bangkunya sambil menikmati bekal yang dibuat oleh ayahnya pagi tadi. Dia baru saja akan menyuapkan makanannya saat ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan mejanya.

"Mau apa kau?" ucapnya dingin ketika ia melihat Hyunwoo berdiri di depan mejanya. Jinri masih marah pada Hyunwoo. Setelah apa yang ia perbuat minggu lalu, Hyunwoo menjadi anak paling nakal dalam daftar pertemanan yang Jinri buat.

Hyunwoo mencengram kotak bekalnya dengan erat. Dia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata Jinri dan terus melihat kakinya, "Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf" bisiknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" mohon Hyunwoo yang masih saja menatap kakinya.

"Tidak"

"Jinri… aku––"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" teriak Jinri dan membuat teman sekelasnya menatap mereka bingung.

"Ada apa?" Sungmin yang sebelumnya hanya memperhatikan kedua anak itu dari depan kelas, kini segera menghampiri keduanya saat Jinri mulai berteriak. Ia menatap Jinri yang menolak untuk melihat Hyunwoo dan Hyunwoo yang masih saja menatap kakinya.

Sungmin berjongkok di hadapan Jinri dan menggenggam tangannya agar gadis kecil itu mau menatapnya, "Jinri…" bisiknya, "Ada apa?" ucapnya saat Jinri menatap matanya.

"Dia menggangguku, mommy. Aku baru saja akan makan saat dia datang ke mejaku dan mulai menggangguku"

Sungmin kini menatap Hyunwoo yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, "Hyunwoo?" tanyanya meminta penjelasan dari anak itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf tentang minggu lalu"

"Minggu lalu?" Hyunwoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aah… aku mengerti" ucap Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Yoona-seonsaengnim telah menjelaskan tentang kejadian minggu lalu. Ia berkata bahwa seorang muridnya menghilang setelah bertengkar dengan salah seorang temannya. Walaupun Sungmin tidak mengetahui bahwa kedua anak ini adalah anak yang dibicarakan oleh Yoona saat itu namun setelah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, akhirnya Sungmin menyadari itu.

"Jinri-ah…" ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung tangan Jinri, "Mengapa kau tidak mau memaafkannya, hm?"

"Karena dia selalu menggangguku, mommy. Dia selalu bilang kalau aku tidak punya mommy"

Lagi-lagi, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengetahui apa yang Jinri rasakan, perkataan mengenai ibunya merupakan hal yang sangat sensitif bagi gadis kecil itu, "Tapi kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Jinri-ah… kau tahu, Tuhan sangat tidak menyukai orang-orang yang tidak mau memaafkan orang lain dan mommy juga sangat tidak menyukainya"

"Mommyyyy~~" rengeknya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipinya, "Akan lebih baik untuk menambah seorang teman kan? Jadi… lebih baik kalau kau memaafkannya. Mommy rasa dia sudah menyesali apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu. Iya kan, Hyunwoo?" anak itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berani untuk berbicara, "Jadi…?"

"Ya… aku memaafkanmu" ucap Jinri. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Hyunwoo.

"Anak baik" Sungmin membelai kepalanya saat ia melihat kedua anak itu berjabat tangan, "Ah! Lebih baik kalian makan berdua saja. Kalian bisa lebih mengetahui satu sama lain" ucap Sungmin sambil mengambil sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di depan meja Jinri. Dia menyuruh Hyunwoo untuk duduk di kursi itu sebelum ia meninggalkan mereka berdua. Ia masih harus melihat muridnya yang lain!

Kedua anak itu makan tanpa bersuara. Hyunwoo hanya menatap kotak bekalnya. Ia masih takut untuk menatap Jinri. Ia takut Jinri masih marah padanya walaupun guru mereka sudah membantunya untuk meminta maaf kepada Jinri.

"Ne, Hyunwoo-ah" untuk pertama kalinya setelah pertemanan mereka, Hyunwoo menatap Jinri. Ia memiringkan kepalanya saat Jinri menatapnya dengan penasaran, "Kau adalah anak yang paling pintar di sekolah ini jadi kupikir kau bisa membantuku"

Hyunwoo mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jinri bingung, "Membantu apa?"

"Tadi pagi, daddy-ku bilang kalau seonsaengnim tidak bisa menjadi ibuku karena seonsaengnim adalah seorang laki-laki. Daddy bilang, mommy itu khusus untuk perempuan dan seorang laki-laki tidak bisa menjadi seorang mommy"

"Lalu?"

"Apa itu benar? Aku tidak bisa bertanya kepada mommy karena aku yakin mommy akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti daddy dan karena kau adalah murid yang sangat pintar jadi kupikir kau akan tahu jawabannya. Jadi bagaimana?"

Hyunwoo kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan sementara mulutnya ditarik menjadi sebuah garis tipis. Dia sangat berpikir keras mengenai hal ini. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menatap Jinri dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya"

"Jadi, kau pikir seonsaengnim bisa menjadi mommy-ku kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Senyum bahagia mengembang di wajah manis Jinri, "Terima kasih" ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengecup pipi Hyunwoo. Sama sekali tidak menyadari muka anak lelaki itu yang mulai memerah karena perbuatannya. "Ne, ne, Hyunwoo-ah"

"Hm?"

"Kau bisa membantuku lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Bisakah kau membantuku supaya seonsaengnim menjadi mommy-ku?"

Hyunwoo menatap Jinri yang tersenyum penuh harap kepadanya. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyuman gadis kecil itu, "Tentu saja!"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

Q: Kenapa Ming ga mau jadi sosok ibu buat Jinri?

A: Bukannya ga mau tapi Sungminnya galau karena kan dia itu laki-laki tapi Jinri malah manggil dia dengan sebutan mommy hehehe tapi di chapter ini Sungmin udah mau kok dipanggil mommy sama Jinri ^^

Q: Kayanya bakal susah nyatuin Kyumin.

A: Hmmmmmmmm...

Q: Nanti ada orang ketiga ga?

A: Liat aja nanti muahahahaha *evil laugh*

Q: Lanjutin di LJ & AFF.

A: Kalo di AFF bakal aku lanjut ^^ sekarang lagi dalam proses writing hehehe semoga bisa cepet publish yaa. Kalo LJ udah jarang buka sih, kayanya readers-nya juga udah pada ngilang hehe maklum karena udah vakum 2 taun dari LJ ^^

Q: Kyumin canggung.

A: Mungkin sih tapi mereka pake kata saya dan anda itu buat keliatan lebih formal aja hehehe kan merekanya juga baru ketemu ^^

Q: Kapan Ming jadi gurunya Jinri?

A: Tuuuuuuhh udaaaaaaah.

Q: Chapter-nya pendek.

A: Hehehe maaf, maaf karena sampe chapter ini masih translate-an dari bahasa Inggris dan di versi sananya juga pendek jadi sampe chapter ini juga masih pendek banget. Chapter depan diusahain lebih panjang deh ^^

Q: Konfliknya ringan ato berat?

A: Kalo menurut aku sih ga terlalu berat tapi juga ga terlalu ringan hehehe.

Q: Happy ending.

A: Hahahaha diusahain bakal happy ending.

Q: Musical Kyuhyun.

A: Iya, di Singing In the Rain lawan mainnya Kyuhyun itu Sunny ^^

Q: Suka Hunhan? Hunhan itu Kyumin-nya EXO?

A: Suka bangeeet! Mereka itu OTP aku di EXO hahahaha. Hmmm... kalo yang itu aku sendiri juga kurang paham hahaha aku suka Hunhan gara-gara aku seneng sama Luhan & Sehun jadi nge-ship mereka berdua. Tapi, waktu awal-awal (Mama Era) mereka malah dibilang Eunhae-nya EXO gara-gara banyak banget moment cuma yaaaaaaa... mungkin temen-temen kamu liatnya pas Wolf Era, disana emang Hunhan moment-nya udah jarang yang on-cam dan kebanyakan off-cam terus kalo on-cam pun paling cuma lirik-lirikan penuh makna hahaha mungkin karena itu mereka bilang Hunhan itu Kyumin-nya EXO walaupun sekarang Kyumin moment lebih banyak tersebar dimana-mana, thanks to Mr. Modus, Cho Kyuhyun hahaha itu menurut aku yaaaa...

Q: Ga dicantumin di special thanks.

A: Aaaaaaahhhhhh... maaf bangeeeeeet waktu itu kayanya ga keliatan sama aku *membungkukkan badan* tapi sekarang udah dimasukin kok ^^

Q: Disini Kyu-nya bisa masak?

A: Bisa, dikit-dikit hehehe kan biar ga maintream jadi Kyu-nya ga cuma bisa ngehancurin dapur doang hahahahaha

Q: Victoria jadi orang ketiga Kyumin?

A: Nggak, ada orang lain hehehehe

Q: Kyumin moment?

A: Tuh udah ada satu hehehe

Q: Momen Jinri sama Min lebih romantis daripada momen Kyu sama Ming.

A: Ya udah, kita ganti aja pair-nya jadi Sungmin/Jinri hahahaha ngga, bercanda kok *peace* kan Kyumin-nya baru ketemu jadi belum bisa romantis-romantisan hahahaha

Q: Izin baca.

A: Boleh pake banget ^^

Q: Ada typo.

A: Makasih banyak udah ditunjukin hehehe udah aku perbaikin typo-nya ^^

Q: FF-nya bakal nyesek di pertengahan?

A: *shrugging shoulder* pantengin aja terus muahahaha *evil laugh*

Q: Ada rencana buat nge-publish fic yang lain disini?

A: Aku sih terserah readers-nya aja, kalo pada mau baca dan review bakal aku publish juga disini hehehe aku kan author yang demokratis(?) hahaha maaf, kepengaruh sama momen pilpres jadi aja gini hahaha

Q: Semangat!

A: Semangat juga buat readers semuaaaaa!

.

ooo

.

**Author Note:**

Buat yang mau ikut sama author ke Jepang, ayooo daftar nanti aku telepon Ming buat siapin jet pribadi buat kita semua hahahaha *digolok Min*

Okay, lupakan yang diatas. Aku terlalu seneng sama panggilan cintanya Kyu ke Min di contact kakao talk-nya plus that mysterious hand on Kyuhyun's twitpic hahaha banyak yang bilang kalo itu tangannya Sungmin walaupun saksi mata bilang kalo waktu itu Kyuhyun jalan sama Minho & Changmin tapiiiii apa salahnya berharap kaan shipper will always ship whatever the others say ^^

hahaha aku jadi bingung mau ngomong apa. Pokoknya ditunggu review-nya dari readers semua.

Seperti biasa, kritik, saran dan pertanyaan juga boleh ^^

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

See yaaaa!

*wave hand and vanish like a ninja*

**Special Thanks:**

Yefah, sitara1083, kiran theacyankEsa, Florezzta, ona lee umin, minskyu0101, LiveLoveKyumin, Guest1, min, fanoy5, 5351, ayyaLaksita, ayyu annisa 1, Natsuko Kazumi, Indah Isma N, tyrhyeee, Prince Changsa, abilhikmah, allea1186, sparkyumin, ChuteKyuMin, TiffyTiffanyLee, Cho Adah Joyers, fitriKyuMin, ajid kyumin, fitri, chominhyun, PRISNA SPARKYU, GuestKyuMin, Guest2, littlecupcake noona, miu sara, Love Kyumin 137, Hyunki2204, , myFridayyy, Cho MeiHwa, skyblue phoenix, anonim, dan Anik0405.


	8. Chapter 7

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 7**

oooo

.

.

"Bye, bye~~" Jinri melambaikan tangannya kepada beberapa orang temannya dari halaman sekolah. Hari sudah siang dan pelajaran untuk hari itu pun sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis manis itu masih tersenyum dengan sangat manis saat ia melihat teman sekelasnya sudah dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya, "Mommy" panggilnya.

Pria di sampingnya itu segera berlutut di hadapan sang gadis dan menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat, "Daddy-mu bilang, ia akan terlambat menjemputmu hari ini. Jadi, Jinri disini saja bersama dengan mommy, okay?" pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari sang gadis kecil, "Hari ini Jinri ingin main apa, hm?"

"Aku ingin ice cream" ucapnya sambil memeluk leher Sungmin dan membiarkan pria itu untuk memangkunya sambil berjalan ke dalam sekolah, "Lalu… aku ingin pergi ke rumah mommy. Daddy pasti pulang sore sekali. Aku tidak mau tinggal di sekolah sampai sore, mommy… sangat membosankan" rengeknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Sungmin terkekeh saat ia mendengar penuturan Jinri. Menurutnya gadis dalam pangkuannya ini sangat polos dan manis. Ia dapat membuat semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya sangat menyayanginya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Anak ini adalah anugerah dari Tuhan bagi Kyuhyun… dan juga dirinya. Walaupun Sungmin baru bertemu dengannya tapi gadis kecil ini sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia dan begitu menyayanginya. Ia berharap, jika suatu hari nanti ia mempunyai seorang anak, ia ingin anaknya seperti gadis yang kini sedang dipangkunya.

"Baiklah" jawab Sungmin sambil sedikit mencubit pipi putih Jinri, "Mommy akan bilang pada daddy-mu untuk menjemputmu di rumah mommy"

Jinri berseru bahagia dan memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sungmin. Hal itu membuat mata Sungmin sedikit melebar saat menatap gadis yang kini sedang tersenyum sangat bahagia, "Aku mencintai mommy" ucapnya tulus sambil memeluk leher Sungmin erat.

Senyum manis terukir di wajah Sungmin saat ia mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu, "Mommy juga mencintai Jinri" ucapnya. "Mommy akan membereskan barang-barang mommy dulu. Jinri ingin ikut bersama mommy atau bermain di luar?"

"Aku ingin bersama dengan mommy" jawabnya seolah tidak ingin terpisah dari pria yang masih memangkunya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali berjalan menuju ruangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya. 10 menit kemudian, mereka sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju sebuah kedai ice cream yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Jinri menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan sangat erat. Ia sesekali bercerita mengenai ayahnya. Ia juga bercerita mengenai nenek dan kakeknya yang menurutnya merupakan nenek dan kakek terbaik di dunia ini. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa saat mendengarkan penjelasan gadis mungil di sampingnya itu.

"Jinri ingin ice cream rasa apa?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka sampai di kedai ice cream tersebut. Udara yang cukup sejuk membuat beberapa orang malas membeli ice cream sehingga kedai ice cream yang biasanya ramai oleh pegunjung kini cukup sepi.

Jinri menepuk-nepukkan jari telujuknya di bibir yang lagi-lagi dikerucutkannya. Matanya terus melihat beberapa gambar ice cream yang tersedia di papan menu. Keningnya yang mengerut menandakan bahwa gadis kecil itu sedang berpikir dengan sangat keras. "Aku bingung mommy… aku suka semuanya" rengeknya.

"Hmm…" Sungmin kini turut mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jujur saja, dia sendiri juga sangat bingung untuk memilih ice cream apa yang akan dibelinya saat ini. Ia berjongkok di samping Jinri dan menatap daftar menu dengan sangat serius. Ia ingin membeli semua ice cream yang ditulis di dalam menu tapi… hal itu pasti akan sangat-sangat boros. Lagipula, ia tidak mungkin memakan semuanya kan?

Pemandangan keduanya membuat penjaga kedai ice cream itu tersenyum gemas. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang yang sangat manis sama-sama mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu, membuatnya ingin mecubiti pipi keduanya hingga memerah. "Disini yang paling terkenal adalah ice cream strawberry-nya" tawar sang penjaga kedai, "Biasanya orang-orang yang membeli ice cream di kedai kami selalu membeli ice cream rasa strawberry"

Penjelasan itu membuat kedua orang di depannya menatap penjaga kedai itu dengan mata berbinar. Sungmin segera berdiri dari posisinya dan memesan sebuah ice cream strawberry untuknya, "Aku juga ingin rasa strawberry!" seru Jinri.

"Baiklah! Ice cream strawberry-nya 2" ucap Sungmin kepada penjaga kedai tersebut.

Tidak lebih dari 2 menit, ice cream strawberry mereka sudah siap. Sungmin memberi Jinri ice cream miliknya yang langsung dimakan oleh gadis kecil itu. Sungmin terkekeh saat melihatnya kemudian ia segera membayar ice cream mereka. Penjaga kedai itu menatap keduanya lalu tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, "Putri anda manis sekali, Tuan"

Sungmin menatap Jinri yang masih asik dengan ice cream strawberry-nya, senyum bangga terukir di wajah manisnya setelah mendengar ucapan sang penjaga kedai tersebut. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena penjaga kedai ini mengatakan bahwa Jinri adalah putrinya, ya… walaupun sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ikatan darah dengan gadis itu.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya kepada sang pemilik kedai.

.

ooo

.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sungmin, Jinri segera menyimpan tas-nya dan menyalakan TV, menonton film kartun favoritnya. Sungmin yang melihat perilaku gadis kecil itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum manis, kini ia tahu alasan utama Jinri tidak ingin menunggu di sekolah. Gadis itu tidak ingin tertinggal menonton film kartun favoritnya itu.

"Jinri-ah" panggil Sungmin lembut. Gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV ke arahnya, "Mommy akan menyiapkan makan siang dulu untuk kita. Kalau kau butuh mommy, mommy ada di dapur, ne?"

"Ne mommy" ucapnya sebelum kembali menonton film favoritnya itu.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia menyimpan tasnya disisi tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sekarang, ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans selutut dan kaos berwarna abu-abu. Setelah selesai mengganti pakaiannya, ia segera beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jinri dan dirinya. Sungmin baru saja mengeluarkan seluruh bahan makanan yang akan dipergunakannya ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dan mengetikkan beberapa huruf sebelum kembali mempersiapkan bahan makanan tersebut.

**To:** Kyuhyun-ssi.

**Message:** Kyuhyun-ssi, hari ini Jinri meminta untuk pulang ke apartemen saya jadi anda tidak perlu ke sekolah dahulu. Anda bisa langsung menjemputnya di apartemen saya.

Sungmin sedang memotong-motong bahan makanan yang akan digunakannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada satu pesan masuk.

**From:** Kyuhyun-ssi.

**Message:** Baiklah. Saya rasa saya akan terlambat menjemput Jinri hari ini, mungkin pukul 6 sore baru bisa saya jemput. Saya harap Jinri tidak merepotkan anda Sungmin-ssi.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis sebelum menatap Jinri melalui pintu yang memisahkan dapur dan ruang televisi. Ia kembali menatap ponselnya dan membalas pesan yang baru saja didapatnya tadi.

**To:** Kyuhyun-ssi.

**Message:** Sama sekali tidak, Kyuhyun-ssi. Jinri sekarang sedang menonton film kartun. Mm… Toy Story? Mungkin dia akan tenang selama beberapa jam kedepan ^^

Sungmin kembali melakukan aktivitasnya setelah mengirimkan pesan itu. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya untuk mengetahui apakah ada pesan yang masuk atau tidak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali memasak saat ia tidak menemukan adanya balasan dari pesannya itu. _'Mungkin Kyuhyun-ssi sangat sibuk'_ pikirnya.

**DING**

Sungmin cepat-cepat menyambar ponselnya dan tersenyum saat membaca balasan dari Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sedikit mengangguk-angguk saat membaca pesan Kyuhyun. Sungmin senang, ini pertama kalinya ia bertukar pesan dengan orang lain setelah ia kembali ke Korea. Ia senang sekali, rasanya seperti ada teman untuk mengobrol walaupun hanya melalui pesan singkat. Sungmin kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku celananya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang sedang sangat sibuk dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu pria itu lagi.

**From: **Kyuhyun-ssi.

**Message:** Maaf baru membalas pesan anda, saya sedang meeting dengan seorang klien tadi. Oh… tenang saja Sungmin-ssi, saya pastikan Jinri akan sangat tenang selama film itu diputar. Dia sangat menyukai film itu.

**To:** Kyuhyun-ssi.

**Message:** Baiklah, saya harap anda benar. Maaf jika pesan saya mengganggu meeting anda, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tak perlu membalas pesan saya ini. Saya tahu anda pasti sedang sangat sibuk sekarang. Saya akan menjaga Jinri hingga nanti anda menjemputnya jadi Kyuhyun-ssi tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jinri disini.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam bagi Sungmin untuk selesai memasak. Ia membawa sepiring makanan tersebut dan membawanya ke ruang TV. Saat ia tiba disana, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Jinri bingung. Pasalnya, sang gadis kecil itu kini sedang menangis sambil memeluk bantal sofa dengan erat. Sungmin meletakkan piring yang dibawanya di atas meja dan mendudukkan diri di samping gadis kecil itu, "Kenapa menangis, hm?" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus rambut panjang Jinri.

Sang gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV dan menatap mata Sungmin, "Kasihan Woody…" bisiknya, "Kenapa Andy harus meninggalkan Woody?" ucapnya sambil terisak.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan gadis kecil itu. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah TV yang memperlihatkan beberapa buah boneka yang sedang dimainkan oleh seorang gadis kecil. Rupanya Jinri memiliki hati yang sangat lembut sehingga cerita fiktif seperti ini saja dapat membuat gadis kecil ini menangis, "Andy tidak meninggalkan Woody…" jelasnya. Ia memangku gadis kecil itu sehingga kini Jinri duduk di pangkuannya, "Andy hanya harus pergi untuk sementara waktu" lanjut Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata Jinri.

"Tapi kan Andy memberikan Woody kepada Bonnie, mommy. Itu kan berarti Andy meninggalkan Woody dan mereka tidak akan bisa bermain bersama lagi"

Sungmin terkekeh dan menangkup wajah Jinri dengan kedua telapak tangannya, membuat gadis kecil itu kini menatap kedua matanya, "Lalu… Jinri akan lebih senang jika Woody disimpan di loteng?" gadis kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, pertanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyukai hal itu, "Andy memberikan Woody kepada Bonnie agar Woody masih bisa dimainkan olehnya. Walaupun Bonnie bukan Andy tapi Andy tahu bahwa Bonnie pasti bisa menjaga mereka dengan sangat baik. Jika Andy menyimpan Woody di loteng, itu berarti tidak akan ada anak yang bisa memainkan Woody dan hal itu akan membuat Woody bersedih. Lagipula, siapa bilang Andy tidak bisa bermain lagi bersama dengan Woody? Andy kan bisa berkunjung ke rumah Bonniedan memainkan Woody bersamanya"

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sekarang… putri mommy tidak usah menangis lagi, okay?" ia menghapus butiran bening yang masih saja keluar dari mata gadis kecil itu, "Mommy akan sedih jika melihat Jinri menangis"

Jinri menatap Sungmin kemudia segera menghapus air matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya kemudian ia memeluk leher Sungmin dengan erat, "Mommy jangan sedih… Jinri sudah tidak menangis lagi" bisiknya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat mommy-nya itu juga ikut bersedih. Jinri sangat tidak suka jika ia harus melihat mommy atau daddy-nya bersedih, apalagi jika mereka bersedih karena dirinya. Ia sangat tidak suka itu.

"Baiklah… asal Jinri senang maka mommy juga akan senang"

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuh mungil Jinri disampingnya. Ia mengambil piring yang tadi disimpannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Jinri, "Jinri ingin makan disini atau di ruang makan saja?"

Gadis kecil itu menatap Sungmin dengan memelas. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan entah mengapa Sungmin merasa bahwa mata gadis itu berbinar-binar saat menatapnya, "Jinri ingin makan disini saja, mommy. Boleh?"

Jinri berseru bahagia saat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera mengecup pipi Sungmin, "I love you, mommy" ucapnya. Ia kemudian mengambil remot TV yang disimpannya di atas sofa, memindahkan channel TV untuk mencari film kartun yang lain.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat perilaku gadis kecil itu. Ia mengelus rambut panjang Jinri dan membalas ucapan gadis kecil itu, "I love you too, baby" bisiknya lembut.

.

ooo

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Seoul, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di dalam kereta sambil mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya. Heechul, yang menemaninya untuk meeting di Busan, malah tertidur saat mereka baru saja menaiki kereta itu. Perjalanan 3 jam menuju Seoul sangat membosankan bagi Kyuhyun, ia mengotak-atik ponselnya dan memainkan game yang sengaja ia simpan untuk waktu-waktu membosankan seperti ini.

Akhirnya perjalanan selama 3 jam itu pun berakhir. Kyuhyun segera menuju mobilnya, disusul oleh Heechul yang memaksa untuk ikut hingga kantor. "Aku tidak membawa mobil, kau tega meninggalkanku disini?" ucapnya sedikit memaksa. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak ingin, karena ia ingin segera bertemu dengan putri kecilnya, tapi disisi lain Kyuhyun juga kasihan pada Heechul sehingga dengan sangat terpaksa ia membiarkan pria itu untuk menumpang di mobilnya.

"Kau akan menjemput Jinri ke sekolahnya?" Tanya Heechul saat dalam perjalanan pulang, "Hari sudah malam, tumben sekali kau terlihat santai walaupun kau harus meninggalkan putri kecilmu di sekolah hingga larut seperti ini" lanjutnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Bagaimana tidak, biasanya Kyuhyun akan memaksa untuk segera pulang jika mereka pergi ke luar kota tapi hari ini, pria itu terlihat sangat santai untuk ukuran seorang ayah yang pernah kehilangan putri tercintanya.

"Aku menitipkannya pada guru pendampingnya" jawab Kyuhyun santai. Hal itu malah semakin membuat Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Kemarin-kemarin juga Kyuhyun sering menitipkan Jinri kepada guru pendampingnya tapi ia tidak pernah sesantai sekarang ini.

"Yoona-ssi maksudmu?" Kyuhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Heechul secara tidak langsung, "Lalu siapa? Kau berani meninggalkan putrimu sendiri tanpa Yoona?"

"Tidak…" jawab Kyuhyun, sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan. Kyuhyun sedang menyetir saat ini, jadi wajar saja kan kalau dia tidak melihat lawan bicaranya ketika ia sedang menyetir seperti ini? "Yoona-ssi sudah cuti sejak seminggu yang lalu. Aku menitipkan Jinri kepada guru baru yang menggantikannya"

"Guru baru?" kerutan di kening Heechul kini bertambah. Apa Kyuhyun kerasukan sesuatu hingga ia berani meninggalkan putri tercintanya dengan seorang guru baru yang bahkan mungkin belum ia kenal dengan sangat baik?

"Iya. Ada masalah?" ucap Kyuhyun sangat santai, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan wajah Heechul yang kini sudah menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" serunya, "Guru baru, Kyuhyun! Kau meninggalkan putrimu dengan seorang guru baru dan kau baru pulang jam setengah 7 malam! Apa kau gila! Aku yakin kau bahkan belum mengenal guru itu dengan baik. Sekarang kita langsung jemput anakmu saja baru setelahnya kau antar aku ke kantor"

Omelan Heechul itu hanya dijawab oleh tawa Kyuhyun dan itu berhasil membuat seorang Kim Heechul menjadi semakin kesal, "Tak perlu. Aku antar kau ke kantor baru aku akan menjemput putriku" Heechul baru saja akan menyanggah ucapan Kyuhyun tersebut namun pria itu langsung menyelanya, "Tenang saja. Dia guru yang baik"

Akhirnya, seorang Kim Heechul terbungkam dan hanya diam di kursinya. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di kantor Kyuhyun. Heechul segera keluar dari mobil dan mengusir Kyuhyun untuk segera menjemput putrinya itu. Walaupun Kyuhyun mengatakan tak perlu khawatir tapi Heechul tidak bisa melakukannya. Jinri anak yang sangat manis dan baik, Heechul tidak ingin terjadi suatu hal yang buruk kepada gadis kecil itu. Hanya cukup saat itu ketika Jinri menghilang seminggu yang lalu, ia tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terjadi kepada gadis kecil itu.

Kyuhyun di sisi lain, ia segera melajukan mobilnya ke arah dimana apartemen Sungmin berada. Ucapan Heechul sebelumnya sedikit bermain dalam pikirannya. Ia juga baru terpikir sekarang, kenapa ia bisa sesantai ini meninggalkan Jinri hingga larut malam di tempat orang lain. Mungkin karena ia tahu bahwa Sungmin memang akan menjaga putri kecilnya itu. Kejadian saat pria itu merawat Jinri cukup menjadi bukti bagi Kyuhyun untuk mempercayai pesan yang didapatnya siang tadi. Ataukah mungkin karena Jinri yang terlihat sangat nyaman bersama dengan Sungmin sehingga membuat Kyuhyun tenang ketika harus meninggalkan putri kecilnya bersama dengan pria itu karena Kyuhyun juga tahu, pasti Jinri akan bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersama pria yang ia sebut sebagai ibunya itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh, saat bertemu dengan Sungmin ia sempat sangat kaget. Ia sepeti dihadapkan dengan bayangan mendiang istrinya yang tiba-tiba hadir di hadapannya saat itu. Tapi, setelah bertemu Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya, ia semakin menyadari bahwa mereka berbeda.

Sangat berbeda.

Wajah Sungmin yang saat itu Kyuhyun kira sangat mirip dengan istrinya kini justru terlihat sangat berbeda. Lagipula, mana mungkin istrinya yang sudah meninggal selama 4 tahun hidup kembali bukan? Apalagi dengan wujud seorang pria.

Sungguh tidak mungkin.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun berpikir keras. Mungkin saat itu dirinya sangat kalut sehingga ia seperti melihat sosok Sunkyu dalam diri Sungmin atau mungkin saat itu Sunkyu memang berada disana untuk melindungi Jinri seperti yang ia minta malam sebelum ia bertemu dengan putrinya itu. Atau mungkin, Kyuhyun sendiri yang sangat merindukan mendiang istrinya itu sehingga ia sangat terkejut saat melihat sosok Sungmin menurutnya yang mirip dengan Sunkyu saat itu.

Ya… sepertinya semua kemungkinan itu memang benar. Hilangnya Jinri saat itu membuat Kyuhyun sangat merindukan mendiang istrinya itu. Sangat, sangat merindukannya sehingga ia bisa melihat sosok istrinya itu pada sosok Sungmin. Ya… Kyuhyun sangat mencintai istrinya itu. sangat mencintainya sehingga ia tidak bisa berpaling kepada orang lain. Sangat mencintainya sehingga tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan sosok istrinya itu dalam kehidupannya.

Katakan bahwa Kyuhyuh itu bodoh. Ya… dia memang bodoh. Seorang pria bodoh yang terjebak dalam kubangan cinta dan tidak bisa bangkit dari kubangan itu. Seorang pria bodoh yang masih saja mengharapkan dan mencintai mendiang istrinya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya.

Ya… Kyuhyun memang bodoh.

Saking bodohnya sampai ia rela melakukan apapun untuk malaikat kecil yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Walaupun hal itu berarti ia membiarkan orang asing masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka berdua.

.

ooo

.

"Daddy!" seru Jinri saat Kyuhyun baru saja memasuki apartemen Sungmin. Kyuhyun sedikit terhuyung ketika putri kecilnya itu menerjang tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat, "Daddy lama sekali" rengeknya sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat.

"Maafkan daddy, babby. Tadi keretanya datang terlambat sehingga daddy harus menunggu setengah jam di stasiun" jelasnya. Ia memangku Jinri dan berjalan mengikuti Sungmin menuju ruang TV.

"Jadi, Jinri tidak senang bermain bersama mommy hari ini?" Tanya Sungmin memelas.

Gadis kecil itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin yang kini duduk di sofa. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan badannya, pertanda bagi ayahnya untuk segera menurunkannya. Setelah Kyuhyun menurunkan putrinya itu, Jinri segera berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk di atas pangkuannya, "Bukan begitu, mommy" ucapnya, "Tadi kan mommy bilang kalau daddy akan menjemputku jam 6 sore. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 7, jadi daddy terlambat menjemputku. Aku sangat senang bermain dengan mommy hari ini" Jinri mengecup pipi Sungmin dan memeluk lehernya erat.

Sungmin hanya tertawa saat mendengarkan penjelasan polos gadis kecil itu, ia menggelitiki pinggang Jinri sehingga gadis kecil itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Mommy bercanda Jinri-ah. Mommy mengerti kok" ucapnya setelah selesai mengelitiki gadis kecil itu.

"Ish!" seru Jinri sebal. Ia turun dari pangkuan Sungmin dan berlari menuju ayahnya yang masih berdiri di pinggir sofa. Ia memeluk ayahya itu dan membiarkan dirinya dipangku oleh Kyuhyun, "Daddy! Lihat! Mommy menyebalkan! Ish!" gerutunya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah lucu putrinya itu hanya tersenyum dan menyentil ujung hidung Jinri, "Jangan seperti itu. Nanti mommy malah tidak ingin bermain denganmu lagi. Benar kan?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Sungmin dan segera disetujui oleh pria manis itu.

"Jangaaaaan" rengaknya, "Mommy sangat baik sekali. Tidak menyebalkan. Mommy mau ya bermain dengan Jinri lagi?"

"Bagaimana yaa" goda Sungmin. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengerutkan keningnya. Pura-pura berpikir.

"Please~~" ucap Jinri memelas. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

"Baiklah!" seru Sungmin yang langsung disambut dengan tawa bahagia dari gadis kecil itu.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi antara Sungmin dan putrinya itu tersenyum simpul. Mungkin hal ini memang yang terbaik bagi Jinri. Ia rela membiarkan Sungmin masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka asalkan Jinri akan terus bahagia seperti sekarang ini. "Oh iya. Sebagai permintaan maaf daddy padamu, putri kecil. Daddy akan mengabulkan seluruh permintaanmu"

Ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Jinri menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Matanya berbinar dan mulutnya sedikit menganga karena terkejut mendengar ucapan sang ayah, "Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mhm"

Jinri menepuk-nepuk bibirnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ia sedang berpikir keras. "Aku ingin ice cream!" serunya senang.

"Mmm… tidak" ucap Sungmin yang kini berdiri di samping mereka, "No ice cream. Tadi siang kau sudah memakan satu cup besar ice cream strawberry" lapornya. Bukannya Sungmin tidak ingin mengabulkan permintaan Jinri, hanya saja gadis kecil itu baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya dan Sungmin tidak ingin Jinri jatuh sakit lagi karena ia terlalu banyak memakan ice cream hari ini.

Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya, "Daddy akan membelikanku ice cream kan?" mohonnya.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin. Pria itu mengisyaratkan bagi dirinya untuk menolak permintaan putrinya ini. Kyuhyun mengerti alasan Sungmin menolak permintaan Jinri. Ini demi kebaikan Jinri juga. Lagipula Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin melihat putri kecilnya menderita karena demam seperti minggu kemarin, "Maaf putri kecil tapi sepertinya daddy harus sependapat dengan mommy-mu"

"Tapi daddy bilang kan daddy akan mengabulkan permintaanku" ucapnya sambil kembali mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Sungmin mengelus rambut Jinri yang membuat gadis kecil itu kini menatapnya, "Mommy dan daddy hanya tidak ingin kau sakit lagi, babby. Kau baru saja sembuh kemarin. Mommy tidak mau Jinri sakit lagi karena itu membuat mommy dan daddy juga merasakan sakit. Iya kan daddy?"

"Iya. Mommy-mu benar, Jinri-ah. Daddy janji besok kau boleh membeli ice cream lagi. Bagaimana?" Mendengar janji ayahnya itu membuat Jinri mengangguk senang dan kembali melayangkan kecupan ke pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Lalu sekarang, kau ingin apa?"

"Mmm… ddeokbokki! Tapi mommy harus ikut bersama kita juga ya daddy"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seolah menanyakan persetujuan pria manis itu. Sungmin menatap Jinri yang melihatnya dengan penuh harap kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah"

.

ooo

.

Keluarga kecil itu kini memasuki sebuah tempat makan di Hongdae. Kyuhyun memesan meja untuk 3 orang dan pelayan tempat makan itu segera mengantar mereka ke sebuah meja kosong yang letaknya cukup jauh dari keramaian.

"Silahkan" ucap pelayan tersebut sambil meletakkan buku menu di atas meja, "Anda bisa memanggil saya kembali jika anda sudah siap untuk memesan" setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih, pelayan itu pun meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun membaca buku menu itu, memilihkan makanan yang akan dimakan oleh mereka. sungmin dan Jinri terus saja bermain di hadapannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan ikut tersenyum saat melihat kedua orang di hadapannya itu. "Anda ingin memesan apa, Sungmin-ssi?" tanyanya pada pria yang kini memangku putrinya.

"Terserah anda saja, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Daddy, aku ingin ddeokbokki saja!" seru putri kecilnya itu.

Sungmin yang memangkunya hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jinri itu. ia mencubit pipi gadis kecil itu dengan gemas,"Boleh. Tapi Jinri harus makan dulu. Jinri kan belum makan malam saat di apartemen mommy tadi"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya saat menatap putri kecilnya itu membuat sang gadis kecil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap Sungmin sebal, "Daddy tidak akan membelikan ddeokbokki jika Jinri tidak makan" ancam Kyuhyun.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Jinri lebih mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tapi daddy, tadi aku makan siang banyaaaak sekali. Masakan mommy sangat enak jadi aku terus makan"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum di hadapannya. Pria itu kini mendudukkan putrinya di kursi sebelahnya dan menggenggam kedua tangan putri kecilnya itu, "Mommy tahu tadi Jinri makan sangat banyak tapi sekarang kan sudah malam, bagaimana jika tengah malam nanti Jinri terbangun karena lapar? Makan yaa walaupun hanya sedikit tapi Jinri harus makan. Mommy suapi?" bujuknya.

Akhirnya, gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun segera memanggil seorang pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Susana makan malam mereka saat itu cukup ramai. Jinri terus saja menceritakan apa yang dilakukannya selama sehari ini kepada ayahnya sambil sesekali membuka mulutnya saat Sungmin menyuapinya makan.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat mereka keluar dari tempat makan itu. Jinri yang terlihat sudah mengantuk, dipangku oleh Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka makan.

"Sungmin-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun saat mereka sudah berada di sisi mobil, "Bisakah anda membantu saya?" pria manis itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tolong ambilkan kunci mobil di saku belakang saya" pintanya. Pasalnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kedua tangannya kini tengah memangku Jinri yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur pulas di pangkuannya.

Sungmin menggumamkan kata 'maafkan saya' saat ia mengambil kunci mobil itu di saku belakang Kyuhyun. Setelah mengambilnya, ia membantu Kyuhyun untuk membuka pintu mobil tersebut. "Engh…" erang Jinri saat Kyuhyun hendak menidurkannya di kursi belakang. Gadis kecil itu membuka matanya sedikit, menggapai ayahnya meminta untuk dipangku kembali.

Kedua pria dewasa yang melihat tingkah lucu gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun baru saja akan kembali memangku Jinri namun tangan Sungmin menghentikannya, "Biar saya saja" ucap Sungmin kemudian memangku gadis kecil itu.

Kyuhyun membantu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin dan membantu memasangkan seat belt saat ia melihat Sungmin kesulitan melakukannya. Ia menutup pintu itu kemudian membuka pintu kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Selama perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mobil itu. Sesekali Kyuhyun dapat mendengar kekehan kecil dari Sungmin saat Jinri menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada pria itu. "Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang saat itu sedang memperhatikan Jinri yang tertidur mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun dan mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Untuk?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian melirik ke arah pria manis itu, "Karena telah menjaga Jinri seharian ini" ucapnya tulus, "Saya sama sekali tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada anda, Sungmin-ssi"

Sungmin terkekeh dan menyebabkan Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan pandangannya kepada dirinya, "Tidak perlu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Saya sangat senang untuk bermain bersama dengan Jinri hari ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah jalan.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mobil itu. Jalanan malam itu yang cukup padat membuat Kyuhyun harus melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sungmin yang asik melihat pemandangan di luar mobil.

"Sangat indah" Gumaman Sungmin itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria manis itu. Kyuhyun menggumam dan membuat Sungmin sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Ah! Kyuhyun-ssi…" bisiknya. Wajahnya sedikit merona karena malu. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa tadi Kyuhyun dapat mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Anda baru melihat pemandangan di daerah ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pandangan matanya kini sudah kembali fokus ke jalanan yang masih saja sangat padat.

"Iya. Sudah lama sekali saya tidak berjalan-jalan ke daerah ini. Mmm… seminggu terakhir ini saya hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah dan apartemen saja jadi yaaa… setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya bisa kesini lagi" jelas Sungmin. Matanya melihat seluruh perubahan yang ada di daerah itu. Sama seperti jalan-jalan dekat sekolah, daerah ini pun banyakk sekali mengalami perubahan sejak terakhir kali ia pergi kesini. Banyak sekali gedung-gedung yang dihias oleh lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni membuat gedung-gedung tersebut sangat terlihat indah di malam hari. "Banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi sejak terakhir kali saya pergi kesini"

Kyuhyun menginjak pedal rem saat mobil di depannya berhenti. Rupanya, mereka akan pulang cukup larut malam ini. Banyaknya orang yang berjalan-jalan ke daerah itu juga menyebabkan jalan kota ini sedikit macet.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin bingung, ucapan pria itu sedikit membuatnya berpikir, "Memangnya sudah berapa lama anda tidak pergi ke daerah ini? Jika dilihat dari jarak apartemen anda dengan Hongdae, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "10 tahun" jawabnya, "Saya sudah lama sekali tinggal di luar negeri. Ini kali pertama saya kembali ke Seoul setelah 10 tahun menetap disana"

"Aah… pantas saja" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi di kota ini selama 10 tahun terakhir. Anda jangan aneh jika sekarang kota ini dipenuhi oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Sangat beda dengan 10 tahun yang lalu bukan?"

"Eung! Pertama kali saya datang juga saya merasa sedikit kaget. Ya… walaupun saya sudah mengira bahwa kota yang dulu saya tinggali tidak akan sama seperti terakhir kali saya melihatnya tapi saya juga kaget karena perubahannya sangat drastis. Saya malah sempat tersesat ketika saya pulang dari airport. Sungguh, jika tidak ada ibu-ibu yang sangat baik dan menunjukkan jalan kepada saya mungkin saja sekarang saya masih berkeliaran tidak jelas di luar sana"

Ucapan Sungmin tadi membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, ucapannya itu sungguh sangat berlebihan. Mana mungkin hal itu akan terjadi lagipula Sungmin kan orang yang cukup cerdas, tidak mungkin dia akan membiarkan dirinya tersesat berlarut-larut di luar sana.

Sungmin ikut tersenyum saat mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. Ia senang bisa sedikit mencairkan suasana dengan ucapan bodohnya tadi. Sungmin merasa sedikit sebal ketika ia tahu bahwa jalanan mala mini sangat padat dan mereka juga terjebak dalam kemacetan tapi setelah ini mungkin ia akan mendapatkan teman mengobrol sehingga ia tidak perlu menikmati perjalanan mereka ini dalam keheningan yang membuat Sungmin makin sebal.

"Jika boleh saya tahu Sungmin-ssi, mengapa anda kembali ke Seoul?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut Jinri yang masih tertidur pulas dalam pangkuannya, "Hanya merindukan kota kelahiran saya saja"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun ia dapat merasakan ada hal lain yang membuat pria itu kembali ke Seoul namun ia tidak ingin menanyakannya lebih lanjut. Setiap orang memiliki privacy yang harus dihargai oleh orang lain dan Kyuhyun yakin, alasan Sungmin kembali merupakan suatu hal yang sangat privat.

Percakapan mereka terus berlajut. Dimulai dari pekerjaan Kyuhyun hingga perbedaan usia mereka yang memang cukup jauh. Sungmin sendiri sempat kaget saat Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa usianya baru menginjak 28 tahun padahal dalam benak Sungmin, ia mengira Kyuhyun sudah berusia 30 tahunan terlebih dengan usia Jinri yang kini menginjak usia 6 tahun.

"Jadi anda menikah saat berusia 21 tahun?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Ya. Termasuk usia yang terlalu cepat untuk menikah bukan? Apalagi untuk serang pria. Saat itu saya masih bergantung pada orang tua saya. Masih belum dapat mencari uang sendiri karena saya masih kuliah. Tapi… mungkin itu memang takdir saya untuk menikah di usia semuda itu" jelasnya panjang lebar. "Sungmin-ssi sendiri sudah ada rencana untuk menikah?"

Mata Sungmin melebar beberapa sentimeter. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang menganga cukup lebar. Orang yang ditatapnya hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresinya saat ini, "I-Itu… saya belum mempunyai rencana hingga kesana. Saya masih ingin menikmati kehidupan saya sekarang"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sungmin namun beberapa detik kemudian keduanya membeku, terutama Kyuhyun. Ia segera menarik tangannya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya saat mobil di depannya sudah mulai bergerak, "Maafkan saya" bisiknya.

"Tak apa"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih fokus menyetir. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan berdehem cukup keras, "Sangat aneh" ucapnya menggantung. Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapan Sungmin menatapnya dengan kening mengerut, sebelah alisnya terangkat seolah menanyakan arti dari ucapannya itu, "Berbicara dengan menggunakan kata saya dan anda sepeti ini sangat aneh" ucap Sungmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun, "Saya pikir kedua kata itu terlalu formal untuk digunakan. Saya tidak keberatan untuk menggunakannya dalam lingkungan sekolah karena saya tahu antara guru dan orang tua murid memang harus menggunakan bahasa yang sangat formal. Walaupun anda adalah orang tua dari murid saya tapi sekarang saya dan anda sedang tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah. Saat ini saya hanya seorang Sungmin bukan guru pendamping Jinri" Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang menatapnya aneh. Ia tertawa dan mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Lupakan saja ucapan saya tadi, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin di sela tawanya, "Mungkin itu hanya karena saya masih belum terbiasa lagi dengan budaya Korea. Biasanya saat di London saya tidak terlalu sering menggunakan bahasa yang terlalu formal kepada orang lain"

Suara tawa Sungmin terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundaknya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya, "Aku mengerti maksudmu" ucapnya, "Sekarang kau hanya Sungmin, bukan guru pendamping Jinri dan aku hanya Kyuhyun, bukan orang tua dari muridmu"

Senyum cerah dapat terlihat di wajah manis Sungmin saat ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ya Kyuhyun-ssi"

.

ooo

.

"Hyunwoo-ah… kau yakin akan berhasil?" bisik Jinri kepada anak lelaki di sebelahnya. Matanya terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang sedang membantu anak-anak lain untuk membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka.

"Iya…" ucapnya sedikit ragu. Hal itu membuat Jinri menatap Hyunwoo bingung. Bukankah tadi Hyunwoo yang memberikannya ide seperti ini? Kenapa dia juga masih ragu? Apa tidak akan berhasil?

"Hyunwoo-ah~~" rengeknya, "Kau yakin?"

Hyunwoo kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, "Eum! Aku belum tahu akan berhasil atau tidak tapi kita harus mencobanya dulu Jinri-ah. Aku pernah melihat mommy-ku menonton film di TV dan orang di dalam film itu juga melalukan hal yang sama dan berhasil"

Jinri mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat apa yang dikatakan Hyunwoo padanya nanti dan tersenyum senang. Ia ingin rencana mereka berhasil. Ia ingin mommy dan daddy-nya tinggal bersama dengannya seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalian masih disini?" ucapan itu menyadarkan Jinri dari imajinasinya tentang Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan juga dirinya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang kini sudah berjongkok di hadapan mereka berdua, "Ibumu sudah menjemput diluar, Hyunwoo-ah dan Jinri, daddy-mu akan menjemput sebentar lagi"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan kedua muridnya itu dan menuntun mereka menuju tempat orang tua mereka menunggu. Hyunwoo segera melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat ibunya sudah menunggu di depan pintu sekolah. Ia segera berlari dan memeluk ibunya sambil berceloteh mengenai harinya di sekolah. Ibu Hyunwoo sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat melihat Sungmin sebelum membawa putranya itu ke dalam mobil.

Tidak begitu lama setelah Hyunwoo pulang, sebuah mobil sedan hitam memasuki lingkungan sekolah dan parker tidak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Jinri berdiri. "Daddy!" seru Jinri sambil berlari ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Gadis kecil itu segera memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga ayahnya.

Sungmin yang melihat interaksi antara ayah dan anak itu hanya tersenyum. _'Sungguh kelurga yang hangat'_ pikirnya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat Jinri kembali menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. "Mommy sini, sini…" ucap Jinri sambil melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk berjongkok di hadapannya. Sesuai dengan permintaan gadis kecil itu, Sungmin berjongkok di hadapan Jinri sehingga Jinri dapat leluasa membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Mommy, daddy mengajak mommy untuk pergi membeli ice cream bersama"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

Q: Kayanya ff-nya bakal lama.

A: Mungkin. Aku juga masih belom tau pasti sampe chapter berapa cuma kayanya bakal sampe belasan chapter ^^

Q: Hyunwoo tau tentang yaoi?

A: Ngga, tenang aja. Dia masih polos kok *elus-elus Hyunwoo*

Q: Kyumin-nya masih canggung!

A: Kan masih dalam proses PDKT hehehe

Q: Nama kontak Min?

A: Minimi~~ ^^ *aaahh... senangnya hatikuuuu*

Q: Kurang panjang chapter-nya.

A: Niiih chapter ini udah panjang banget hahaha *peace*

Q: Gimana nyatuin Ming sama Kyu? Kyu-nya kan masih straight.

A: Hanya ada satu jawaban. Cho Jinri.

Q: Orientasi sex?

A: Kyuhyun - dulunya straight. Ming - unknown.

Q: Musical Kyuhyun-Sunny.

A: Iya. Udah 2 kali Kyuhyun jadi cast musical bareng sama Sunny. Catch Me If You Can sama sekarang Singing In the Rain ^^

Q: Bisa dijadiin M-Preg?

A: Hmmmmmmm...

Q: Orang ketiga Kyumin?

A: Nanti juga muncul orangnya. Sekarang dia-nya lagi sibuk jadi cast di ff lain ^^

Q: Chapter kemaren emang pendek di ver. Inggris-nya?

A: Iyaaa, malah lebih pendek hehehe

Q: Suka exo?

A: Iya ^^

Q: Konfliknya jangan berat-berat.

A: Ngga kok kata aku mah ^^

Q: Rencana Jinri-Hyunwoo?

A: Salah satunya udah dijalanin di chapter ini hahaha

.

ooo

.

**Author Note:**

HAPPY KYUMIN DAY~~~~ *telat! diamuk masa*

hahaha tadinya mau nge-post pas Kyumin day tapi ternyata telat beberapa menit, maafkan daku~~~

btw, Selamat buat uri OTP tercinta. Semoga makin langgeng, makin sayang satu sama lain, makin banyak moment-nya juga biar para JOY-ers happy hihihi ^^

.

Chapter ini akhirnya panjang jugaaa ^^ kalo kata myFridayyy sih sebagai selametan karena reviewer-nya bertambah hehehe semoga terus bertambah yaa ^^

Makasih buat yang kemaren udah pada review ^^ 200 review looh! Uwaah~~ seumur-umur bikin ff belom pernah sampe 200 review hahaha

ditunggu lagi review-nya yaaa ^^

oh iya, mau sedikit promosi. Aku bikin ff buat ngerayain Kyumin's day ^^

Kalo ada waktu boleh mampir dan jangan lupa ninggalin jejak yaaa

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

See you! *wave hand and vanish like a ninja*

**Special Thanks:**

ona lee umin, Florezzta, Yefah, hyejinpark, vila13kyuvil, LiveLoveKyumin, kiran theacyankEsa, minskyu0101, sitara1083, Cho MeiHwa, ayyu annisa 1, Cho Adah Joyers, Guest1, allea1186, PRISNA SPARKYU, Prince Changsa, min, Indah Isma N , chominhyun, Hyunki2204, sparkyumin, myFridayyy, tyrhyeee, Love Kyumin 137, littlecupcake noona, fitri, fitriKyuMin, abilhikmah, Ditassi, GuestKyuMin, gyumin4ever, 5351, Guest2, ChuteKyuMin, TiffyTiffanyLee, Rahma Lau137 dan Okalee


	9. Chapter 8

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 8**

oooo

.

.

Panas matahari yang cukup terik tidak membuat ketiga orang yang kini sedang berjalan santai di sekitar taman itu merasa terganggu. Wajah Jinri berbinar saat ia melihat anak-anak seusianya bermain di sekitar taman. Ia segera menghabiskan ice cream miliknya dan berbalik menatap kedua orang dewasa yang berjalan beriringan di belakangnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Mommy, daddy, aku ingin main bersama dengan mereka, boleh?" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah beberapa anak yang sedang bermain ayunan.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan putri kecilnya tersebut sebelum tersenyum padanya. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi putrinya dan mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Boleh. Daddy dan mommy akan mencari tempat duduk di sekitar sini, okay?" ucapnya lembut.

Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya, "Eung!" serunya. Ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat, "Aku sayang daddy" bisiknya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Sungmin dan menarik tangannya agar pria manis itu juga berjongkok di hadapannya. "Aku juga sayang mommy" bisiknya sambil mengecup pipi pria manis itu.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum setelah menerima perlakukan gadis kecil itu. Ia menangkup wajah mungil gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup keningnya. "Jangan bermain terlalu jauh" bisiknya tak kalah lembut.

"Ne mommy!" Jinri tersenyum senang dan kembali mengecup pipi orang tuanya sebelum berlari menjauhi kedua orang dewasa itu.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat melihat gadis kecil itu berlari ke arah anak-anak kecil seusianya dan mencoba untuk bermain bersama dengan mereka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum dan mengelurkan tangannya, "Ayo Sungmin-ssi" ucap pria itu dan Sungmin dengan senang hati membiarkan Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri.

Kedua pria dewasa itu terus berjalan di sekitar taman. Cuaca yang sangat cerah membuat taman ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin menikmati cuaca hari ini dan hal itu juga yang membuat kedua pria ini sedikit kesulitan mencari bangku taman yang kosong. Keduanya terus berjalan beriringan, sesekali mereka akan menjilat ice cream yang masih mereka genggam. Tidak ada yang berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati kesunyian diantara mereka.

Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya. Taman ini adalah taman yang sama dengan taman yang ia kunjungi beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, keadaannya sekarang sangat berbeda dengan saat dahulu ia datang kemari. Hari ini taman ini terlihat sangat ramai, banyak sekali anak-anak yang bermain di area permainan anak dan orang tua bahkan lansia yang berjalan-jalan di taman ini. Sangat bebeda sekali dengan taman gelap dan sepi yang waktu itu ia kunjungi. Cuaca hari ini yang cenderung panas juga menambah daftar perbedaan antara keduanya.

Sungmin tersenyum saat ia mengingat memori terindah yang ia alami di taman ini. Memorinya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis kecil yang sekarang menganggapnya sebagai ibunya. Saat bertemu Jinri hari itu, Sungmin hanya berpikir untuk menolong gadis kecil itu tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari. Jujur saja, Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa pertemuannya dengan Jinri hari itu akan membawanya untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, seorang pria yang sangat baik dan hebat menurut Sungmin. Seorang pria yang dapat membesarkan gadis manis seperti Jinri dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehangatan. Seorang pria yang menjadi idaman puluhan ah bukan mungkin milyaran wanita di dunia ini.

Sungmin memekik saat wajahnya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang seseorang. Ice cream yang dipegangnya kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap saat merasakan seseorang memeluk pundaknya. Apa yang terjadi? Hanya itu kalimat yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya melebar beberapa sentimeter saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Pria itu kini menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran yang membuat Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Apa yang terjadi? Lagi-lagi, hanya kata itu yang dapat Sungmin pikirkan saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Kyuhyun sedikit terengah. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi kepada mereka. Mengapa Kyuhyun terlihat khawatir dan terengah-engah seperti itu. "Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sebentar dan kau hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobil itu. Untung saja aku bisa menarikmu tepat waktu"

"Eh?" Sungmin kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Tertabrak? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu, Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau ia sempat meninggalkan Sungmin tapi… bukankah dari tadi mereka berjalan berdua? Memangnya Kyuhyun pergi kemana? Kenapa ia hampir tertabrak? Dan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahunya terlebih dahulu jika ia memang akan pergi meninggalkannya jadi Sungmin bisa menunggunya saja kan?

Kyuhyun menyentil kening Sungmin saat ia melihat pria manis itu kembali mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya tadi. "Jangan-jangan dari tadi kau melamun!" seru Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin jika Sungmin tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi jika ia tidak melamun. Lagipula dengan perginya Kyuhyun pasti akan membuat Sungmin menunggunya kan? Well, sepertinya pria manis itu memang sedang melamun saat Kyuhyun meninggalkannya tadi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggosok keningnya yang menjadi korban kekejaman jari Kyuhyun. "Sakit sekali. Kyuhyun-ssi kejam" gerutunya namun pria itu hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar seperti rengekan seorang anak kecil. Suara kekehan Kyuhyun yang terdengar begitu dekat dengan telinganya membuat tubuh Sungmin sedikit menegang. Matanya melebar saat ia menyadari posisinya saat ini. Kini, pria manis itu masih berada dalam pelukan pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah guratan merah menghiasi pipi putihnya, "K-Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Em?"

"K-Kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang" ucapnya terbata. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu, wajahnya pasti sangat memerah sekarang. Apalagi saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka kini sedang berada di pinggir jalan dan Sungmin juga bisa melihat beberapa orang yang menunjuk ke arah mereka melalui ekor matanya.

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukannya saat ia menyadari posisi mereka. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya saat ia melihat beberapa orang berbisik sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka. "Ma-Maafkan aku" ucapnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Sungmin mengatur nafasnya sebelum ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat ia sudah yakin bahwa Kyuhyun dapat melihat pergerakannya itu. Ia mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun hanya berusaha untuk menolongnya. Tidak lebih. Dan yah… mungkin mereka sedikit melupakan posisi mereka saat mengobrol tadi merupakan hal yang cukup wajar kan? Apalagi saat itu Sungmin juga masih sedikit terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa dirinya hampir saja menjadi korban tabrak lari. Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat logikanya berjalan memberikan beribu alasan mengenai kejadian tadi. Mata foxy-nya menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat masih canggung di hadapannya, "Tak apa, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku harusnya berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menolongku!" serunya. Ia kembali tersenyum saat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan senyum gentle-nya. "Lihat! Kursi itu kosong! Kita bisa menunggu disana!" seru pria manis itu sambil menunjuk ke arah salah satu kursi taman yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

Keduanya kembali berjalan beriringan. Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Sungmin saat ia menyadari bahwa kursi taman yang mereka duduki tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Jinri bermain. Yah… setidaknya gadis kecil itu bisa langsung menemukan mereka saat ia ingin pulang nanti.

"Oh, iya, aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu" pernyataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tampan itu. Keningnya kembali mengkerut saat ia tidak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku membeli ice cream. Ya… walaupun aku tidak begitu menyukai makanan manis tapi kuakui ice cream di kedai tadi cukup enak dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah mengajakku dan Jinri untuk mencobanya"

Setiap kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan membuat Sungmin semakin bingung. Otaknya cukup lama dalam memproses kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan tadi. Dia? Mengajak Kyuhyun dan Jinri? Bukannya tadi Jinri bilang kalau Kyuhyun yang mengajak dirinya untuk membeli ice cream? Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun bilang kalau Sungmin yang mengajak mereka?

"Gadis kecil itu" ucap Sungmin sambil terkekeh geli. Hal ini justru membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. "Sebelumnya Jinri mengatakan padaku kalau Kyuhyun-ssi mengajakku membeli ice cream. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Jinri malah mengatakan kalau aku yang mengajakmu membeli ice cream"

Ucapan tadi membuat Kyuhyun ikut terkekeh. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka kalau putri kecilnya itu bisa membuat rencana seperti ini. "Mungkin ia ingin sekali pergi bersama dengan mommy dan daddy-nya" ucapnya pelan. Walaupun tersenyum tapi ada sedikit kesedihan yang terpancar dari mata pria itu saat ia membayangkan putri kecilnya.

"Mungkin saja. Anak-anak seusia Jinri memang memiliki kebutuhan yang sangat besar untuk berinteraksi dengan kedua orang tuanya dan merasakan semua kasih sayang yang mereka berikan pada dirinya. Aku sendiri juga tidak heran jika mereka lebih senang membicarakan tentang ayah dan ibu mereka kepada teman-teman mereka daripada membicarakan tentang mainan atau film yang mereka sukai, karena aku percaya itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa mereka membutuhkan dan mencintai kedua orang tuanya"

Kyuhyun menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap awan yang bergerak-gerak di langit biru. Ucapan Sungmin tadi membuatnya ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Selama ini, dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Jinri hanya membutuhkan dirinya namun… dalam hati kecilnya ia juga paham. Jinri tidak hanya membutuhkan dirinya sebagai ayah atau mungkin dirinya yang berusaha untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh Sunkyu tapi Jinri memang membutuhkan sosok ibu yang selalu mencintai dan menjaganya. Sosok selain dirinya yang mampu mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh Sunkyu.

Tapi… walaupun ia mengetahuinya, walaupun ia memahaminya tapi Kyuhyun masih belum bisa menerimanya. Cintanya yang sangat besar untuk Sunkyu seakan membutakan matanya sampai-sampai ia harus mengorbankan perasaan malaikat mungilnya itu. Namun sekarang, setelah ia mengetahui keinginan terbesar putri kecilnya itu, haruskah ia melupakan cintanya dan menerima sosok baru dalam kehidupannya demi kebahagiaan putrinya?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya lekat. Tindakannya itu membuat Sungmin menatapnya bingung. Mungkinkah…? _'Ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!'_ pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin bergeser mendekati Kyuhyun saat ia melihat pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Sungmin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terhalangi oleh poninya. Tangannya yang bebas kini menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan cukup erat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" kekhawatiran dapat terlihat dengan sangat jelas di kedua mata indahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum saat melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya khawatir. Ia meremas tangan Sungmin seperti berusaha untuk menenangkan pria manis itu. "Tak apa" ucapnya lembut, "Kau tak usah khawatir"

"Serius?" Sungmin masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya. Bagaimanapun juga, tadi Kyuhyun sempat berlari untuk menolongnya. Ia takut kalau Kyuhyun menjadi sakit karena dirinya. "Perlu kubelikan air minum? Mungkin karena kau harus berlari mengejarku tadi atau mungkin kau dehidrasi karena cuaca hari ini yang cukup terik"

Ucapan Sungmin itu malah membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Sungmin dan mengacak rambut pria manis itu, "Aku belum setua itu, Sungmin-ssi. Kau tenang saja, aku masih sangat kuat untuk berlari hingga sejauh 7 kilometer" ucapnya sombong.

Kyuhyun meringis saat ia Sungmin memukul bahunya dengan cukup keras. Pria manis itu kini mendelik ke arahnya dan merenggut sebal. "Mana mungkin!" seru Sungmin, "Kau berbohong! Tidak akan ada orang yang bisa berlari sejauh 7 kilometer sekaligus"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka pria di depannya itu begitu polos. "Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku akan melakukannya sekaligus kan?" sanggah Kyuhyun, "Aku memang bisa berlari sejauh 7 kilometer tapi mungkin hm… dalam 7 hari?"

Sungmin mendengus saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Sudah ia duga kalau akhirnya akan seperti itu. siapa juga yang bisa berlari sejauh 7 km sekaligus? Memangnya Kyuhyun ini seorang manusia super?

"Hei… kau mengejekku" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memencet hidung Sungmin dengan gemas. Ia terus memencet hidung mungil itu dan mengabaikan rontaan yang diberikan oleh si pemilik hidung.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Kyuhyun-ssi!" seru Sungmin sambil terus meronta, "Kalau aku mati, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" lanjutnya. Tangan Sungmin terus berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari hidungnya yang kini menjadi korban dari kekejaman tangan pria tampan itu. Namun apa daya, tangan Kyuhyun memang lebih besar dan lebih kuat darinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah!" ucap Kyuhyun setelah beberapa saat. Akhirnya ia menghentikan tindakannya itu dan membuat Sungmin segera menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya, "Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin dihantui oleh hantu cerewet sepertimu" Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saat Sungmin menggerutu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan kembali menatap warna biru yang menghiasi langit dengan indahnya. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya. Walaupun cukup panas, tapi udara hari ini membuat Kyuhyun sangat nyaman. Ia bisa sedikit melupakan masalah dan pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk di kantor. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang kini melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. "Ini hari keduamu menjadi seorang guru kan?" tanyanya pada pria manis itu. Sedikit mengetahui tentang pekerjaan orang lain tidak apa-apa kan? Apalagi sepertinya pekerjaan Sungmin jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada pekerjaannya.

"Iya" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Tindakan Kyuhyun yang cukup menyebalkan tadi seakan terlupakan begitu saja saat ia kembali mengingat hari-harinya menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak. "Aku sangat senang sekali bisa bermain bersama dengan mereka setiap hari. Mereka bahkan mengatakan kalau aku ini sangat tampan! Hmm… aku mempercayainya karena anak-anak tidak pernah berbohong kan?" kekehnya walaupun Sungmin sedikit malu untuk mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tadi. tapi ya… Sungmin sangat bangga saat anak-anak itu mengatakan kalau ia tampan, bukan manis atau cantik seperti kebanyakan orang.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Entah mengapa, binar di mata Sungmin membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu. Kyuhyun sedikit menyangsikan perkataan anak-anak itu. Anak-anak memang selalu berkata jujur tapi… mereka juga selalu mengatakan apa yang sering mereka dengar bukan? Mungkin saja anak-anak itu selalu mendengar ibu mereka membicarakan aktor pria yang tampan sehingga saat mereka melihat Sungmin, mereka juga mengatakan kalau Sungmin juga pria yang tampan. Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh saat ia merasa bahwa alasan itu cukup masuk akal dan kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya, "Iya, iya Sungmin-ssi yang tampan"

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti menggodanya membuat Sungmin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ish! Kyuhyun-ssi memang sangat menyebalkan!" sungutnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku hanya memujimu kan?" lanjutnya. Ya… walaupun tidak sepenuhnya memuji karena Kyuhyun yakin kata manis lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan sosok pria di hadapannya ini. Apalagi dengan perilakunya yang seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh tidak terlihat tampan sama sekali. Wajahnya seakan meneriakkan kepada semua orang bahwa ia merupakan pria yang sangat manis.

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya sambil terus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit tidak terima dengan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkannya dengan sangat jelas, tapi Sungmin yakin kalau tujuan dari ucapan Kyuhyun tadi hanya untuk menggidanya. "Tapi nada bicaramu barusan seperti sedang mengejekku" gerutu Sungmin, "Aku ini lelaki jadi pantas saja kalau mereka mengatakan kalau aku ini tampan kan?" tanyanya berusaha untuk mendapatkan pembenaran atas ucapannya. Setiap laki-laki memang tercipta untuk menjadi pria yang tampan kan? Kata manis dan cantik hanya cocok digunakan dalam kamus seorang wanita, bukan seorang pria!

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. _'Hmm… pria manis dan keras kepala. Sungguh kombinasi yang cocok'_ pikirnya sakrastik. "Iya, iya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau aku juga sangat tampan" ucapnya sombong. Sungmin kembali mendengus saat mendengarkan jawabannya itu. Kyuhyun juga kembali dapat mendengar gerutuan pria manis yang duduk disampingnya itu. Entah mengapa, ia senang sekali menggoda pria manis ini. Wajahnya saat sedang kesal terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi putihnya itu. "Kau betah mengajar disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka baru saja bertemu. Tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun terus-terusan menggoda seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya?

"Eung! Sangat betah! Aku malah sempat berpikir andai saja Yoona-ssi benar-benar berhenti mengajar jadi aku bisa menjadi guru tetap disana" Sungmin sedikit tertawa saat mengucapkan pemikirannya barusan. Yup! Tidak mungkin! Yoona akan kembali setelah 3 bulan dan Sungmin harus mencari tempat lain yang mau menerimanya. Sungmin hanya berharap bahwa nanti ia juga bisa menjadi guru di TK lain ya… walau hanya menjadi guru pengganti tapi Sungmin bisa sangat bersyukur jika Tuhan memperbolehkannya untuk bermain bersama dengan anak-anak lagi.

"Mungkin saja kepala sekolah akan mengangkatmu menjadi guru tetap disana kan?" ujar Kyuhyun berusaha untuk meningkatkan rasa percaya diri pria di sampingnya ini. Walaupun Kyuhyun sendiri belum tahu bagaimana cara Sungmin mengajar tapi dari interaksi yang Sungmin lakukan dengan Jinri, Kyuhyun yakin kalau pria manis ini adalah guru yang baik. SM Kindergarten akan kehilangan guru terbaik jika mereka tidak mengangkatnya sebagai guru tetap.

"Tapi kelasnya hanya ada dua, Kyuhyun-ssi" rengek Sungmin, "Lagipula kupikir Yoona-ssi dan Nara-ssi adalah guru terbaik yang pernah kutemui" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Sungmin sudah cukup bahagia mengetahui bahwa anak-anak itu tetap mendapatkan guru terbaik mereka saat ia berhenti mengajar nanti. "Ah! Atau aku bisa meminta Kyuhyun-ssi untuk membantuku mendapatkan pekerjaan di tempatmu bekerja!" serunya sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin, "Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti tidak akan menyukainya" ucapnya tegas. Bukannya ia tidak mengakui kemampuan Sungmin tapi… Sungmin dan paper work merupakan kombinasi yang sangat tidak cocok!

"Mengapa?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat ia mengingat tumpukan dokumen yang menghiasi meja kerjanya setiap hari. Orang seperti Sungmin sangat tidak cocok mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan seperti itu. Ia lebih cocok bekerja di tempat terbuka dan jauh dari benda yang bernama dokumen! Kyuhyun dapat membayangkan pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terus menggerutu setiap hari karena sama sekali tidak bisa bermain bersama dengan Jinri. "Ti-dak-mung-kin" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Kekukuhan Kyuhyun tersebut membuat Sungmin penasaran dengan pekerjaan pria itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya pelan, "Memangnya apa pekerjaan Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku?" Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku hanya meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha untuk merendah.

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran bangku dan menatap awan-awan yang bergerak pelan di langit biru itu. "Dahulu sekali, ayahku membangun sebuah perusahaan dan karena aku anak satu-satunya jadi aku berkewajiban untuk meneruskan usaha ayahku itu bukan?" bisiknya.

"Astaga!" pekik Sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya melebar saat menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. "Jadi… Kyuhyun-ssi ini seorang direktur perusahaan?" ucapnya takjub. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi sebuah lollipop besar oleh orang tuanya.

"Begitulah"

"Uwah~" serunya sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Hal itu sedikit membuat Kyuhyun risih namun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya pada pria manis di hadapannya ini. "Pantas saja kantung mata Kyuhyun-ssi terlihat begitu jelas" gumam Sungmin setelah beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun mendecih saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin, _'balas dendam huh?' _pikirnya. Ia kembali menyentil kening pria manis itu dan mengabaikan Sungmin yang lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku ini lebih tua daripada mu, Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya dengan suara marah yang dibuat-buat. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun merasa kalau ia tidak bisa marah pada pria manis di hadapannya ini jadi… kalau pura-pura saja tidak apa-apa kan?

Bukannya meminta maaf, Sungmin justru menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Habisnya dari tadi Kyuhyun-ssi selalu menggangguku. Sungguh menyebalkan!" Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kematian Sunkyu, Kyuhyun tertawa dengan keras. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan beberapa orang yang kini sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh. Kyuhyun juga merasa bahwa perutnya sakit karena ia tertawa cukup lama. "Terus saja tertawa. Kyuhyun-ssi memang menyebalkan!" Sungmin kini menggeser badannya menjauhi pria tampan itu. tangannya masih ia silangkan di depan dada dan bibirnya masih mengerucut dengan sangat lucu. Tindakan Kyuhyun yang menertawakannya tadi membuatnya sangat kesal! Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala pria itu hingga membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"Maafkan aku" ucapnya setelah berhenti tertawa. "Kau terlalu sering bermain bersama anak kecil sehingga kau berperilaku seperti mereka, Sungmin-ssi. Aku jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan kau bocah 5 tahun yang mengaku-ngaku berusia 23 tahun"

"Tuh kan! Kau memulainya lagi padahal kau baru saja meminta maaf!" Sungmin mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun namun pria itu hanya terkekeh dan kembali mengacak rambutnya, "Berhenti mengacak rambutku, Kyuhyun-ssi!" serunya sebal.

"Okay, okay. Kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sungmin-ssi. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Janji!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan dada.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan pose sumpahnya kemudian pria manis itu mengacungkan kelingkingnya dan meminta Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun baru saja akan kembali menggoda tingkah Sungmin yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil namun Sungmin segera memotongnya, "Jangan banyak protes. Lakukan saja!"

"Baiklah" tidak ingin terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara mereka, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah dan mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. "Aku berjanji!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menautkan kelingking mereka.

Tindakan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin tersenyum bahagia. Matanya berbinar-binar menandakan bahwa pria manis itu kini memang sedang sangat bahagia. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama kemudian ia terkikik geli, "Tapi kantung matamu itu terlihat sangat parah, Kyuhyun-ssi"

"Hei…" ujar Kyuhyun setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi, "Kita kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak saling menggoda satu sama lain. Kau jangan mengingkari janjimu seperti itu" ucapnya sambil kembali memencet hidung Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Lepaskan!" seru Sungmin dan Kyuhyun segera mengabulkan permintaannya itu. Pria manis itu mendelik tajam kepada pria yang menurutnya sedang tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya. Seakan ia ingin melukai pria itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun pria yang ia tatap hanya terkekeh padanya dan itu membuat Sungmin menjadi sedikit sebal. "Aku tidak menggoda Kyuhyun-ssi, aku hanya membicarakan fakta!" serunya ngotot. "Kau bisa menggunakan mentimun untuk menghilangkan kantung matamu yang mengerikan itu"

"Aish… sangat merepotkan. Seperti wanita saja" Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang saat ia mengingat Sunkyu yang pernah mengompres matanya dengan mentimun dan sekarang, Sungmin menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal yang sama? Tidak akan! "Nanti juga akan hilang dengan sendirinya"

"Tapi kompresan mentimun itu sangat nyaman dan baik untuk mata, Kyuhyun-ssi" ujar Sungmin, makin ngotot dengan sarannya itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tetap tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Namun kemudian, matanya sedikit melebar dan ia tersenyum jahil saat menatap pria manis yang masih duduk di sampingnya, "Jangan-jangan kau sering melakukannya?" godanya. Pipi Sungmin sedikit merona menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Senyum jahil itu kini sudah berubah menjadi seringaian saat ia menatap wajah Sungmin dengan seksama. "Pantas saja kulitmu terlihat sangat terawat. Aku yakin kau pasti merawat kulitmu itu setiap malam, iya kan?"

Sungmin mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah padam akibat ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. "Aku bukan wanita!" serunya kesal.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau ini wanita hm?"

Sungguh! Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak berniat untuk berhenti menggoda pria manis itu. Ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin menggoda seseorang yang baru saja di temuinya. Ya… mungkin Kyuhyun memang tidak akan menggoda orang lain yang baru di temuinya namun dengan Sungmin semuanya berbeda. Walaupun mereka baru saja bertemu sekitar seminggu yang lalu tapi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa mereka sudah cukup dekat. Mungkin karena Sungmin juga dekat dengan Jinri sehingga ia merasa seperti itu. Ya, mungkin saja.

"Ish! Kyuhyun-ssi menyebalkan!"

Tidak jauh dari tempat keduanya duduk, seorang gadis kecil berdiri menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Jinri baru saja akan mengajak mommy dan daddy-nya pulang karena anak-anak yang bermain dengannya sudah mulai dijemput oleh orang tua mereka namun, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat ayahnya tertawa cukup keras sementara pria manis di sebelahnya masih mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sebal. Jinri sedikit mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali bermain.

"Lebih baik main lagi saja ah"

.

**TBC**

* * *

******Sneak peek:**

"Teman-temanku sering pergi ke Lotte World dengan mommy dan daddy-nya"

.

"Kau terantuk? Kenapa pinggulmu lebam seperti itu? Sakit?"

"Kenapa mommy dan daddy tidak tinggal satu rumah?"

.

"Apa mommy mencintai daddy?"

.

"Melihat perilakumu sekarang, aku seperti melihat Kyuhyun semasa SMA. Tepatnya saat kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Sunkyu"

"Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku!"

* * *

******Author Note:**

Maafkan dakuuuuuuuu *sujud-sujud* maafkan karena udah menghilang cukup lama~~ *digetok reader*

semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca fanfic ini *do'a bersama dengan seluruh cast BMMS*

sebagai permintaan maafnya, chapter ini full dengan Kyumin moment~~!

Okey, aku kembali dengan membawa berita baik dan kurang baik.

Berita baiknya, aku udah ngembangin plot yang dulu aku buat (walaupun masih setengahnya) tapi setidaknya dengan adanya plot ini aku bisa prediksi kapan fic ini bakal beres dan sepertinya tidak akan sampai chapter 20an, jadi kalian bisa bernafas lega hahaha

Berita kurang baiknya, tagihan skripsi udah mulai dateng dari semuuua keluarga besar jadi yaaahhh karena kewajiban juga aku harus mulai menggarap skripsi yang selama ini mangkrak. aku pengen cepet luluuuuus! huaaaa jadi sepertinya aku gabisa update cepet tapi aku bakal coba bikin schedule jadi antara kewajiban dan kesenangan pribadi bisa berjalan beriringan ^^ tapi selama schedule itu belum jadi, aku gabisa janjiin update cepet mian~~ T-T

Buat yang penasaran sama orientasi seksual Ming, jawabannya ada di 2-3 chapter lagi hehehe ^^ tapi buat alasan kenapa Ming pindah ke Korea mungkin bakal dijelasin di chapter-chapter akhir biar lebih dramatis gitu hehehe *ditabok Kyumin & reader*

Uwa~~~ aku udah ga sabar nunggu SJ comeback~~ apalagi hint-hint yang dikasih sama Shindong. Aku jadi penasaran kira-kira IQ-nya dia berapa ya sampe bisa bikin hint yang susah ditebak gitu! dari dulu loh! walaupun ELF hebat-hebat karena bisa berpikir jauh buat mecahin hint-nya dia tapi Shindong itu lebih pinter karena bisa bikin hint yang susah di tebak! Daebak! Aku padamu, om Shindong~~!

Hehe sepertinya JOY-ers Indonesia lagi pada happy nih~~ Kyumin bakal ngerayain anniv-nya di Indo! uwah~~ andaikan aku bisa bergabung sama mereka dan ngerayain anniv Kyumin T-T adakah yang nonton tanggal 23 nanti? boleh nitip culikin Sungmin ga? *ditabok Kyu*

Ssst~! Cukup author ramblingnya! kalo diterusin takut makin parah hahahaha

Salam Kenal buat semua reader baru yang sudah berbaik hati buat meninggalkan jejak~~~ buat readers yang lain juga~~

Ditunggu jejak kalian lagi yaa~~

Buat yang belum meninggalkan jejak, ayooo masih banyak ruang buat jejak kalian~~~ ^^

Makasih banyak buat yang fav sama follow juga~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~!

.

**Special Thanks****:**

miu sara, minskyu0101, PRISNA SPARKYU, Okalee, Chominhyun, Anik0405, Narunaru bofi, Prince Changsa, tyrhyeee, cho eun byung, Guest1, LiveLoveKyumin, Cho MeiHwa, Bunnyming1186, miss leeanna, Hyunki2204, adhe kyumin 137, GuestKyuMin, kiran theacyankEsa, allea1186, TiffyTiffanyLee, sitara1083, BangMinKi, min, abilhikmah, Guest2, Love Kyumin 137, Yuuhee, fitri, Haruka Elf137, ayyu annisa 1, RaniahMing, feby eby12, myFridayyy, Adekyumin joyer, mandakyumin, 5351, FitraBela, Juu, AyuClouds69, LeeDiah, dan yolanda anggita2.


	10. Chapter 9

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 9**

oooo

.

.

"Akan kuantar pulang" Ujar Kyuhyun pada pemuda manis yang sedang bersenda gurau bersama dengan seorang gadis kecil yang tak kalah manisnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jinri datang menghampiri dirinyaa dan merengek meminta pulang. Kyuhyun sendiri sedikit kaget saat mendapati bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap. Sebegitu senangnya kah ia mengobrol bersama dengan Sungmin sehingga mereka lupa waktu? Haah… Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak mengerti.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum simpul. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Jinri dengan erat saat mereka berjalan keluar dari taman, "TIdak perlu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Halte bus hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari sini. Aku bisa pulang naik bus saja" jawabnya santai.

Kyuhyun baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes ucapan Sungmin namun gadis kecil disampingnya sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. Jinri merengek dan memeluk lengan Sungmin seolah mencegah pria manis itu untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku ingin pulang dengan mommy~~" rengeknya, "Aku dan daddy bisa mengantar mommy pulang dulu ke apartemen mommy atau kita bisa pulang bersama ke rumah daddy~~" lanjutnya sambil menarik-narik tangan Sungmin, meminta pria manis itu untuk menuruti keinginannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab kepada gadis kecil di hadapannya ini. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sisi lain putri kecilnya, mencoba meminta bantuan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jinri. Akhirnya, sang ayah mengacak rambut putri kecilnya dan membuat sang putri menatapnya sebal, "Mommy harus pulang ke apartemennya baby" jawabnya pelan. Ia mendesah saat melihat sang putri malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesal, "Tapi daddy janji, kita akan mengantar mommy pulang dulu. Benar kan mommy?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap. Ia sangat berharap pemuda manis ini akan menyetujui ucapannya tadi agar putri kecilnya ini bisa kembali tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah" ucap Sungmin setelah beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum saat melihat binar mata Jinri yang menatap bahagia padanya. "Kalian boleh mengantar mommy pulang" Sungmin terkikik geli saat melihat Jinri memekik senang dan bertos ria bersama dengan sang ayah.

"Yeay~~~~" serunya sambil memutar-mutar badannya, membuat kedua orang dewasa itu terkekeh karena tingkah manisnya. "Ayo mommy! Ayo! Ayo!" ia menarik-narik tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan lebih cepat menuju mobil Kyuhyun yang masih terparkir di halaman sekolahnya.

Senyum bahagia terukir dengan sangat indah di wajah manisnya saat melihat Jinri yang tak hentinya menarik-narik tangannya dan tangan Kyuhyun seakan meminta kedua orang dewasa itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. "Hati-hati, baby. Mommy tidak ingin kau terjatuh" ujar Sungmin namun gadis kecil itu seakan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. Ia masih dengan sangat semangat menarik kedua orang dewasa dibelakangnya. Hal itu malah membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh, menurutnya sekarang pria manis itu seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

Jinri terlihat sangat senang selama pejalanan menuju apartemen Sungmin. Gadis kecil itu selalu memilki cara untuk memulai perbincangan diantara mereka bertiga. Entah itu mengenai kerlap-kerlip bintang yang mulai terlihat di atas langit atau harinya di sekolah. Gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak pernah diam, terkadang ia meminta untuk pindah duduk di kursi belakang kemudian pindah lagi duduk di kursi depan, dipangku oleh Sungmin. Kedua orang dewasa yang melihat tingkah gadis kecil itu hanya bisa tertawa karena mereka tahu, gadis kecil itu sedang merasa sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Daddy" ujar Jinri kepada sang ayah yang masih sibuk menyetir. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk di atas pangkuan Sungmin yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Iya baby?" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalan. Jalanan yang sedikit lengang membuat Kyuhyun justru harus ekstra hati-hati dalam membawa mobil karena banyak mobil-mobil lain yang melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

"Aku ingin main ke Lotte World"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan melirik ke arah putri kecilnya sekilas. Jarang sekali Jinri meminta pergi berlibur di saat hari-hari sekolah. Sungguh aneh. "Lotte World?" tanyanya bingung.

"Eung!" Jinri menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia memainkan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di perutnya, menjaga gadis kecil itu agar tidak terjatuh. "Aku ingin pergi kesana dengan mommy dan daddy. Teman-temanku sering pergi ke Lotte World dengan mommy dan daddy-nya. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka" ucapnya semakin pelan. Matanya kini menatap pada jarinya yang masih memainkan jari-jari milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menginjak rem mobilnya pelan saat melihat rambu lalu lintas menunjukkan bahwa mereka harus berhenti. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum simpul ke arahnya, seolah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menuruti permintaan gadis kecil dalam pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, wajah Jinri yang sedikit murung membuat hatinya sakit. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah putri kecilnya saat teman-temannya menceritakan liburannya bersama dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Sungguh, Kyuhyun bersyukur ia tidak melihatnya secara langsung karena ia yakin, hatinya akan semakin sakit melihat wajah sedih malaikat kecilnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan mengelus rambut putrinya dengan sangat lembut, "Baiklah" ucapannya tersebut bagaikan sebuah sihir. Senyum manis kini sudah terukir di wajah manis malaikat kecilnya. Matanya yang tadi menampilkan kesedihan kini sudah dipenuhi dengan binar kebahagiaan, "Asal mommy mau, daddy juga tidak keberatan"

Gadis kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sungmin dengan penuh harap. Namun, yang ditatap hanya menarik bibirnya menjadi garis tipis, seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Mommy~~"

Sungmin menahan senyumnya sekuat tenaga, Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang hampir sama dengan gadis di pangkuannya ini. "Haruskah mommy bilang okay?" candanya. Jinri yang belum paham atas ucapan Sungmin segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat serta menggenggam jari Sungmin yang tadi dimainkannya. Melihat tingkah lucu gadis itu, akhirnya Sungmin tersenyum dan mengecup pucuk kepala Jinri. "Okay mommy ikut"

Jinri kembali memekik senang. Ia lebih menengadahkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Sungmin, "Aku sayang mommy"

"Mommy juga menyanyangimu, baby" ucap Sungmin sambil kembali mengecup pucuk kepala Jinri.

"Ooh… jadi begitu" kedua makhluk manis itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah kembali menjalankan mobilnya, "Kalian tidak menyayangi daddy. Baiklah~" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. Bibir tebalnya ia kerucutkan dan bahunya turun. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan segalanya.

"Tidak daddy~ aku juga menyayangi daddy~" seru Jinri panik, "Mommy juga menyayangi daddy kan?" ia mengalihkan matanya kepada Sungmin kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun, "Ayolah daddy~ aku sangat, sangaaaaaaaaat menyayangi daddy" bujuk Jinri lagi.

Sungmin hanya terkikik geli melihat interaksi ayah dan anak di hadapannya, ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya sedang menggoda putri kecilnya itu. Ia bisa melihatnya dari wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya. Sungmin mendesah lega, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan keluarga kecil ini. Keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia di luar tapi penuh dengan kesedihan di dalamnya. Hilangnya sosok seorang ibu membuat keluarga bahagia ini sedikit pincang. Walaupun Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menyeimbangkannya dan mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh wanita tersebut, selalu ada tempat kosong yang tidak bisa ia raih. Sebuah lubang besar di hati Jinri yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun isi walaupun ia sudah berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga. Sebuah lubang yang memang hanya bisa diisi oleh sosok selain Kyuhyun.

Sosok seorang ibu.

Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah tersenyum bahagia bersama dengan putri kecilnya. Pria di hadapannya ini pasti sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk membesarkan putri kecilnya seorang diri. Sungmin paham, hal itu bukan hal yang mudah mengingat sifat dasar seorang pria yang diciptakan bukan untuk menjadi tombak utama dalam membesarkan seorang anak. Biasanya mereka hanya menjadi pemeran pendamping dalam hal itu, tapi Kyuhyun bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik dan Sungmin sangat mengaguminya. Ia yakin, tidak semua pria bisa melalui ini semua seperti Kyuhyun.

Sebuah kecupan di pipinya membuat Sungmin tersadar dari pikirannya. Ia menatap Jinri yang kini terkikik geli di pangkuannya, "Daddy benar" ujarnya sambil terkikik, "Mommy seperti _sleeping beauty_"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya terkekeh sambil menyetir. Ia mengangkat alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan atas ucapan putri kecilnya. "Kau melamun untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Sungmin-ssi" jawabnya. Ia melirik Sungmin sekilas sebelum kembali menyetir, kali ini dengan senyum jahil yang terpajang di wajah tampannya. "Kau kembali dari mimpimu saat Jinri mencium pipimu. Sama seperti _sleeping beauty_ kan?"

Sungmin membuka mulutnya untuk merajuk namun ia segera menutupnya kembali saat mendengar suara tawa Jinri. Ia mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini tertawa bersama dengan putrinya. Tidak. Sungmin tidak boleh merajuk sekarang, bisa-bisa Kyuhyun malah makin menggodanya karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Apalagi di depan Jinri. Sungmin tidak ingin Jinri melihat sisi kekanakkannya.

Sama sekali tidak!

Seringaian kecil mengembang di wajah manisnya. Ia menatap ayah dan anak itu kemudian memukul bahu Kyuhyun dan mencubit gemas hidung Jinri secara bergantian, menyalurkan sedikit kekesalannya kepada pasangan ayah dan anak itu. "Sakit mommy/Sungmin-ssi" protes mereka bersamaan.

Namun, Sungmin hanya terkikik geli kemudian menatap keduanya, memicingkan matanya seseram mungkin. "_Sleeping beauty_ marah karena dibangunkan dari mimpinya"

.

ooo

.

"Aku pulaaaaaang!" teriak Jinri saat ia dan Kyuhyun memasuki rumah mereka. Gadis kecil itu segera membuka sepatunya dan berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, meninggalkan sang ayah yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu masuk.

"Hati-hati baby!" seru Kyuhyun saat mendengar suara kaki putrinya yang berlari menaiki tangga. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyimpan tas kerjanya di atas sofa. Ia terkekeh saat mendengar suara rusuh berasal dari kamar putri kecilnya. Ia hampir bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang putri kecilnya lakukan hingga menghasilkan suara-suara seperti itu. Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga, bermaksud untuk melihat sendiri apa yang dilakukan oleh Jinri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh saat ia melihat seragam kotor Jinri yang berceceran begitu saja di atas lantai. Tas sekolah milik putrinya itu juga sudah tergeletak tak jauh dari pakaian kotornya. Melihat kamar yang sedikit acak-acakan tersebut tidak lantas membuat Kyuhyun marah, pria itu hanya memasuki kamar putrinya dengan langkah santai. Senyum tipis terurai di wajah tampannya. Ia menyadari, perilaku Jinri yang seperti ini justru malah membuatnya merasa bercermin. Dahulu, Kyuhyun selalu melakukan apa yang dilakukan Jinri sekarang. Pakaian berserakan dan tas yang tergeletak dimana saja. _Well_, terkadang ia juga masih melakukannya… walaupun tidak di depan putrinya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun juga sedikit bingung mengapa Jinri memiliki perilaku yang sama seperti dirinya padahal putrinya itu sama sekali tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun melakukannya. Mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan _like father, like son_ itu benar. Tapi… dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut _like father, like daughter_?

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan seragam putrinya dan memasukannya ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor. Ia baru saja meletakkan pakaian tidur Jinri di atas tempat tidur saat ia mendengar suara pitu kamar mandi terbuka, "Daddy~" seru Jinri dari dalam kamar mandi, "Aku lupa bawa handuk" Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang putri. Lagi-lagi, sebuah kebiasaan buruk dirinya yang entah mengapa menurun kepada Jinri.

"Putri daddy ini selalu saja melupakan handuknya" cibir Kyuhyun saat membantu Jinri mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali terkekeh saat melihat Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Kyuhyun sangat, sangat bersyukur karena Jinri mewarisi wajah manis mendiang istrinya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengannya. Mungkin akan terlihat aneh? Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mau membayangkan dirinya melakukan hal itu. Pasti sangat, sangat aneh!

"Aku lupa, daddy. Lupa!" keukeuh Jinri.

Gadis kecil itu kini memandang ayahnya sebal, bibirnya makin ia kerucutkan saat sang ayah hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Ne, ne. Daddy mengerti" ujar Kyuhyun di sela tawanya. Perlahan, ia memangku Jinri dan berjalan menuju kamar putrinya.

"Kenapa yang ini lagi, daddy?" keluh Jinri sambil memegang pakaian tidur yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia kini sudah terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan memakai pakaian dalamnya, "Aku memakainya 3 hari yang lalu~" rengeknya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Jinri. Yang dipandang hanya menanggukkan kepalanya cepat, "Aah… daddy lupa" ujarnya sambil menepuk keningnya.

Jinri tertawa saat melihat ayahnya mengambil pakaian baru untuknya. Kedua tangan gadis kecil itu menutupi mulutnya, berusaha keras untuk menahan suara tawanya agar sang ayah sama sekali tidak mendengarnya, "Daddy-nya saja pelupa pantas saja kalau anaknya juga sama" ujarnya sambil terkikik.

"Kau bilang sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat berada di depan Jinri. Ia yakin tadi mendengar putrinya berbicara sesuatu tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkannya. Kening Kyuhyun mengkerut saat melihat Jinri kembali tertawa. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa putri kecilnya ini sedang menertawakannya, "Apa?" tanyanya lagi. Namun, Jinri hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali menutup mulutnya. "Tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan daddy huh? Baiklah, rasakan ini!"

Suara tawa Jinri terdengar dengan sangat jelas di ruangan itu saat tangan besar Kyuhyun mengelitiki tubuhnya. Ia berusaha keras untuk lepas dari kelitikan Kyuhyun namun apa daya, tubuh kecilnya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk melepaskan dirinya dari perlakuan sang ayah. "Geli daddy~~~ hahahaha" serunya.

"Daddy tidak akan menghentikannya sampai Jinri bilang apa yang barusan diucapkannya" ucapnya sambil terus mengelitiki tubuh putri kecilnya, "Menyerah?" tawarnya yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan cepat dari sang korban.

Gadis itu kini terbaring lelah di atas tempat tidur. Nafasnya terengah namun ia masih bisa memberikan tatapan sebal kepada sang ayah. "Daddy kejam"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa penuh kemenangan mendengarnya. Ia membangunkan tubuh Jinri dan terduduk di hadapannya. "Salah Jinri sendiri tidak menjawab pertanyaan daddy" jawabnya, "Sekarang, apa yang tadi Jinri bilang hm?"

"Aku bilang, pastas saja aku lupa membawa handuk kalau daddy-nya saja pelupa"

Kyuhyun menatap Jinri dengan mata yang sengaja ia belakakkan. Mulutnya sedikit ia buka untuk menambah kesan kaget ketika memandang putrinya, "Jadi maksudmu ini salah daddy?" tanyanya.

"Eung!"

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. Ia menangkup wajah putrinya dan mengecup keningnya pelan, "Maafkan daddy kalau begitu" bisiknya.

Tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Jinri barusan. Bagaimanapun juga hal itu merupakan fakta yang memang tidak bisa dielakkan. Yah… walaupun ia berharap bahwa sifat pelupanya itu tidak akan menurun pada Jinri tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya gen-nya sangat kuat sehingga Jinri lebih banyak mewarisi sifat dirinya dibandingkan dengan sifat mendiang istrinya.

"Sekarang, pakai bajumu. Sudah malam, kau harus segera tidur" ia menyerahkan baju, yang entah sejak kapan terjatuh ke lantai, kepada Jinri. Gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera memakai pakaian tidurnya. Namun, kening Kyuhyun mengkerut saat ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada di tubuh putri kecilnya. "Kau terantuk? Kenapa pinggulmu lebam seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

Ia menatap lebam yang cukup besar di pinggul putrinya dengan seksama. Warna ungu pada lebam itu menandakan bahwa putrinya ini baru mendapatkannya belum lama ini. Kyuhyun sangat yakin, tadi pagi saat ia membantu Jinri memakai seragamnya, pinggul putri kecilnya ini masih bersih dari warna menyebalkan itu. _'Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Tapi Sungmin-ssi sama sekali tidak membicarakan apapun padaku'_ pikirnya. Ia mengelus lebam itu sambil menatap wajah putrinya, "Sakit?"

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat. Jinri memandang tangan ayahnya yang masih mengelus-elus lebam di pinggulnya dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa menghiasi tubuhnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, daddy~ aku tidak terantuk apapun di sekolah. Saat istirahat juga aku bermain puzzle dengan Hyunwoo"

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Jika putri kecilnya ini tidak terantuk apapun lalu mengapa bisa ada lebam di pinggulnya? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap mata putri tunggalnya, "Daddy ambilkan obat ne? Walaupun tidak sakit tapi lebam ini harus tetap diobati" ia mengecup kening Jinri sebelum pergi untuk mengambil obat yang ia simpan di kamarnya.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali, Jinri sudah menggunakan pakaiannya dengan rapi. Gadis kecil itu kini sedang terududuk di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya. Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun mengoleskan obat itu di pinggul putrinya. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat Jinri mengeluh karena bau obat yang cukup menyengat. "Selesai!" seru Kyuhyun. Ia menutup botol obat itu dan meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Bau, daddy" protes Jinri. Gadis itu mengernyitkan hidungnya saat mencium bau obat yang baru saja dioleskan sang ayah.

"Tak apa, baunya pasti hilang" ujarnya sambil terkekeh, "Sekarang Jinri tidur ne" lanjutnya. Ia membaringkan putrinya dan menyelimutinya hingga ke dada.

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita"

"Cerita?" lagi-lagi, Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun tersenyun dan membaringkan dirinya di samping putrinya. Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk memeluk putri kecilnya. "Baiklah. Pada suatu hari, di sebuah kerajaan matahari, terdapat seorang putri yang sangat cantik. Semua orang menyebutnya dengan panggilan putri Sunny karena sifatnya yang sangat baik dan hangat seperti matahari. Suatu hari, putri Sunny berjalan-jalan menuju sebuah hutan. Orang tua putri Sunny sudah memperingatkannya bahwa putri Sunny tidak boleh pergi kesana. Mereka bilang, hutan itu ditinggali oleh seekor naga dan naga itu akan memakan siapapun yang memasuki hutannya. Tapi, putri Sunny sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan orang tuanya, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya memasuki hutan itu. Putri Sunny sedikit takut saat melihat keadaan hutan yang sangat gelap dan lembab bahkan suara langkah kakinya pun terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Namun, walaupun takut, putri Sunny tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia penasaran dengan naga yang selalu dibicarakan oleh orang tuanya. Putri Sunny terus berjalan dan berjalan. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berjalan. Kakinya sangat letih namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukan apapun di hutan ini. Putri Sunny ingin pulang, tapi ia tidak ingat jalan pulang. Ia hanya bisa terduduk dan menangis, berharap seseorang akan datang dan membawanya pulang. Saat putri Sunny menangis, ia––"

"Daddy" ucapan Jinri itu menghentikan cerita Kyuhyun. Ia menatap putrinya yang kini memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, "Kenapa mommy dan daddy tidak tinggal satu rumah? Semua temanku tinggal bersama dengan mommy dan daddy-nya tapi kenapa mommy tidak tinggal dengan kita?"

Kyuhyun terkaget. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan ini kepada Jinri. Tentu saja ia dan Sungmin tidak mungkin tinggal serumah, mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun untuk melakukannya. Sungmin memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Ia sudah cukup merepotkan Sungmin dengan permintaan Jinri untuk memanggilnya mommy dan hal itu pasti sudah sangat membatasi kebebasan pria manis itu. Kyuhyun tidak ingin merepotkannya lebih jauh lagi.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut putrinya dengan lembut. Sesekali, ia akan mengecup kening putri kecilnya itu. "Sudah malam" bisiknya, "Jinri harus tidur"

"Tapi daddy~"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kini, tangan besarnya mengelus pipi bulat putrinya, "Sudah malam" bisiknya lagi, "Tidak baik jika Jinri tidur terlalu malam" ujarnya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Walaupun ia merasa kecewa karena sang ayah sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tapi Jinri tahu, apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun tadi sangat benar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang ayahnya, "Malam, daddy" bisiknya sambil menutup mata, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini termenung dan menatap sedih kepadanya.

.

ooo

.

Pagi itu, kediaman keluarga Cho sudah terlihat sangat sibuk. Walaupun hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, tapi kepala keluarga Cho sudah sibuk memasak sarapan di dapur. Sebuah kemeja putih dan celana kain abu-abu sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Tidak lupa dengan celemek biru tua yang melindungi kemejanya dari cipratan minyak.

Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun sesibuk itu di hari libur.

Biasanya ia dan Jinri akan bangun lebih siang kemudian Kyuhyun akan mengajak putri kecilnya untuk sarapan di luar. Namun, hari ini sangat berbeda. Kemarin malam, ia mendapatkan telepon dari sekretarisnya yang mengatakan bahwa seorang klien mendadak merubah jam _meeting_ mereka menjadi hari Sabtu jam 9 pagi dan hal itu sukses membuat sekretaris itu mendapatkan omelan yang cukup panjang dari Kyuhyun karena memberitahunya dengan sangat mendadak. Yaa… walaupun sekarang Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bersalah karena bagaimanapun juga hal ini bukan kesalahan sekretarisnya. Salahkan saja pria tua –kliennya– yang dengan seenak perutnya mengubah jadwal _meeting_ mereka.

Setelah selesai memasak, Kyuhyun membawa makanan yang dibuatnya menuju meja makan. Perasaan khawatir menggerogoti dirinya saat melihat putri kecilnya terduduk lesu di atas kursi, kepalanya disangga oleh kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Tadi pagi, saat Kyuhyun akan membangunkan putrinya itu, badan putrinya itu sedikit hangat. Suhu tubuhnya mencapai 38 derajat celcius. Walaupun tidak begitu tinggi tapi tetap saja membuat Kyuhyun khawatir, apalagi ia diharuskan untuk meninggalkan Jinri yang sedang tidak enak badan hari ini.

Sedikit aneh memang, kemarin putri kecilnya itu terlihat sangat baik-baik saja. Malamnya saat Kyuhyun menemaninya tidur pun, Jinri masih baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin suhu tubuh Jinri meningkat akibat lebam yang ada di pinggulnya. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa lebam bisa membuat orang menjadi demam dan hal itu sangat mungkin saja terjadi pada putrinya kan? Apalagi melihat ukuran lebam Jinri yang cukup besar. Ya… mungkin saja.

"Makan dulu, baby" ucapnya lembut. Ia meletakkan makanan buatannya di atas meja sebelum duduk di samping putri kecilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih saat Jinri menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sedikit saja" bujuknya lagi.

Akhirnya, Jinri mendongakkan kepalanya. Gadis kecil itu menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang sayu, "Tidak mau daddy" ucapnya lemah. Perlahan, ia sandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang ayah dan memeluk tubuhnya, "Kepalaku pusing"

"Daddy tahu, tapi Jinri harus tetap makan" bisiknya sambil mengelus rambut putrinya itu, "Mommy pasti tidak akan suka jika tahu Jinri belum sarapan"

"Aku ingin mommy" rengeknya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang ayah dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku ingin mommy, daddy"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Ia berusaha untuk tetap sabar menghadapi putri kecilnya ini. Jinri memang akan lebih manja saat sedang sakit dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyalahkan dirinya karena lagi-lagi, sifat itu merupakan warisan dari dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali mengelus kepala putrinya dan mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Jinri. "Jika Jinri makan, Jinri boleh bertemu dengan mommy"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat hal itu, senyum Jinri mengembang untuk pertama kalinya hari itu. Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat kalau putri kecilnya sedikit lebih sehat daripada tadi. Mungkin keinginannya yang sangat besar untuk bertemu Sungmin lah yang membuat putri kecilnya terlihat lebih sehat walaupun Kyuhyun sedikit menyangsikan kalau suhu tubuhnya benar-benar sudah turun. Ia masih bisa merasakan panas tubuh Jinri yang masih cukup tinggi dari tubuhnya yang masih menempel dengan tubuh Jinri. Melihat Jinri yang memakan sarapannya dengan cukup lahap, Kyuhyun pun mulai memakan sarapannya.

30 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Jinri sudah berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen yang sangat mereka kenal. Apartemen yang sering mereka kunjungi belakangan ini. Kyuhyun sedikit bimbang saat akan memencet tombol bel yang berada di samping pintu apartemen itu. Mungkin saja Sungmin masih tertidur? Bagaimanapun juga hari masih sangat pagi dan jangan lupakan juga kalau hari ini adalah hari libur. Namun, pintu di depannya terbuka sesaat setelah ia memencet bel dan menampakkan sesosok pria manis yang sudah terlihat sangat rapi.

Sungmin tersenyum manis menyambut kedua orang yang kini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. "Kukira kalian akan datang lebih pagi" ucapnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun, "Dan kau bilang kalau _meeting_-mu mulai jam 9 pagi kan dan sekarang sudah jam uh… setengah 9?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Jangan aneh jika Sungmin mengetahui jadwal meeting Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu segera menelepon Sungmin sesaat setelah mendapatkan telepon dari sang sekretaris. Sedikit merasa bersalah saat Sungmin mengangkat teleponnya dengan suara yang berat. Kyuhyun langsung menyadari bahwa teleponnya itu sudah membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak lantas berhenti begitu saja, ia menjelaskan masalahnya pada Sungmin dan mengapa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Jinri di rumah walaupun kyuhyun tahu kalau bibi Hwang –pembantu di rumahnya– pasti tidak akan keberatan untuk menemani Jinri selama ia pergi. Kyuhyun juga pasti akan membayarnya lebih jika ia harus pulang larut sementara kontrak bibi Hwang hanya sampai jam 5 sore saja. Eeyy… kalian tidak berpikiran bahwa Kyuhyun akan membersihkan rumahnya yang besar itu seorang diri kan? Haah… ia saja sudah sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya mana mungkin ia memiliki waktu untuk membuat semua perabotan di rumahnya tetap bersih bersinar.

"Ya" jawab Kyuhyun, "Tapi pagi tadi Jinri demam. Aku tidak tega jika harus membangunkannya pagi sekali" jelasnya. Ia menatap Jinri yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat.

"Demam?!" seru Sungmin kaget. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Jinri dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening gadis kecil itu. Sungmin mengernyit saat merasakan panas tubuh yang cukup tinggi berasal dari tubuh gadis kecil di hadapannya, "Apa yang sakit hm? Kepala Jinri sakit? Atau mual? Sudah sarapan? Ingin mommy buatkan bubur? Atau––"

"Mommy/Sungmin-ssi" ucapan kedua orang dihadapan Sungmin tersebut memotong semua rentetan pertanyaannya. "Kau jadi terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya saja" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Mommy kan memang mommy-nya Jinri, daddy" sambung Jinri. Ayah dan anak itu saling menatap kemudian kembali tertawa.

Mendengar itu, Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh Jinri dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Hush, kau kan ada meeting jam 9 jadi cepat pergi sana!" usir Sungmin sebal. Namun, yang diusir malah tertawa cukup keras dan mengacak rambutnya, "Berhenti mengacak rambutku, Kyuhyun-ssi!" seru Sungmin lebih kesal. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun mempermainkannya pagi-pagi begini. Sangat menyebalkan!

"Baiklah, baiklah" jawab Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk mengontrol tawanya. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Jinri kemudian mengelus rambutnya lembut, "Jinri bersama mommy dulu ne? Daddy harus pergi sebentar tapi daddy janji akan pulang sangat cepat" ucapnya, "Jangan lupa Jinri harus banyak makan dan istirahat. Daddy ingin saat pulang nanti, Jinri sudah sembuh. Okay?" ia tersenyum saat Jinri menganggukkan kepalanya dan balas tersenyum padanya.

Melihat senyum Kyuhyun membuat rasa kesal Sungmin menghilang seketika. Perasaan hangat menyeruak masuk ke dalam dadanya saat melihat betapa besar cinta pria di hadapannya ini kepada sang putri. "Tenang saja, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau fokus saja pada pekerjaanmu, aku akan menjaga Jinri dengan baik"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah" jawabnya, "Maaf karena lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu, Sungmin-ssi"

"Tak apa"

Sungmin dan Jinri berdiri disana hingga Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu lift. Keduanya kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum saat Jinri langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan televisi, menonton film kartun yang memang selalu diputar pada Sabtu pagi.

"Jinri tidak ingin tidur?" tanyanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jinri, membuat gadis kecil itu segera memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Tidak mengantuk, mommy" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengerti, gadis kecil ini pasti sangat ingin menonton film kartun favoritnya yang hanya diputar seminggu sekali. Sama seperti dirinya dulu. Walaupun sakit, Sungmin kecil juga tidak pernah absen untuk menonton film kartun favoritnya.

Selama film itu diputar, sekitar 30 menit, Jinri sama sekali tidak mengajak Sungmin bicara. Gadis itu terlalu fokus menonton film kartun favoritnya tapi, ia tidak pernah melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin, seakan meminta Sungmin untuk tetap menemaninya dan Sungmin pun dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan gadis kecil itu.

Setelah film itu selesai diputar, Jinri mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Sungmin. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu pria manis itu dan memeluknya erat. "Ingin pindah ke kamar saja?" Tanya Sungmin saat mendengar gadis kecil itu mulai menguap. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di tubuh Jinri, memeluknya erat.

Jinri menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku ingin dipeluk mommy seperti ini"

Sekali lagi, Sungmin hanya terkekeh. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sambil mengelus-elus punggung gadis kecil itu, "Baiklah. Mommy akan terus memeluk Jinri seperti ini"

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu setelah beberapa saat. Sungmin bisa merasakan kelopak mata Jinri yang menutup di lehernya. Sepertinya gadis kecil ini sudah tertidur. Ia kembali mengelus punggung kecil Jinri agar gadis kecil di pelukannya ini tertidur lebih pulas. Sungmin baru saja akan memindahkannya ke kamar saat pertanyaan gadis kecil itu membuat tubuhnya membeku, "Kenapa mommy tidak tinggal bersamaku dan daddy?" rupanya gadis kecil itu belum tertidur.

Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Ia menatap mata Jinri yang sudah setengah menutup. Ia berusaha tersenyum sambil terus mengelus punggung gadis kecil di pangkuannya. Namun, kebingungan jelas terpancar di manik coklatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan kepada gadis kecil ini. Jinri masih sangat kecil untuk dapat memahami hubungan mereka bertiga. Ia pasti tidak akan memahami jika Sungmin mengatakan kalau dia memang bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kyuhyun dan tidak mungkin tinggal bersama dengan mereka. Gadis kecil itu pasti akan terus menuntutnya untuk tinggal bersama karena bagi Jinri, Sungmin adalah ibunya. Dan seorang ibu memang diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan keluarganya, dalam hal ini Kyuhyun dan Jinri.

"Kenapa mommy?" tanyanya lagi. "Hyunwoo saja tinggal bersama dengan mommy dan daddy-nya. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tinggal bersama dengan mommy dan daddy-ku?"

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap mata Jinri sambil tersenyum sedih. Ia mengerti perasaan gadis kecil ini. Kehilangan sosok ibu pada usia yang sangat kecil membuatnya begitu merindukan ibunya. Saat kini ia merasakan kehangatan dari sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai ibunya, Jinri pasti ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak lain. Gadis kecil itu juga pasti ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya, makan bersama, bermain bersama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ia pasti ingin merasakan apa yang belum pernah ia rasakan dahulu.

"Mommy?"

"Jinri tahu…" ucap Sungmin pelan, sebelah tangannya masih setia mengelus punggung kecil Jinri dengan lembut, "Ketika seorang ayah dan ibu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, keduanya harus saling mencintai. Kedua orang tua Hyunwoo tinggal bersama karena mereka saling mencintai. Ayah Hyunwoo mencintai ibu Hyunwoo dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua juga sangat mencintai Hyunwoo sehingga Hyunwoo tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya"

Jinri mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia kurang paham dengan apa yang dijelaskan Sungmin barusan tapi… Jinri mengerti satu hal. Cinta. Jika mereka saling mencintai, maka Jinri bisa tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sama seperti Hyunwoo. "Apa mommy mencintai daddy?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh Jinri erat, "Mommy sangat mencintai Jinri"

.

ooo

.

Sudah lebih dari satu bulan sejak pertemuan pertama Sungmin dengan Jinri dan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya selalu berusaha menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setelah Sungmin membicarakan mengenai permintaan Jinri kepada Kyuhyun, pria tampan itu semakin mengintenskan pertemuan ketiganya. Ia selalu mengajak Sungmin kemanapun ia dan Jinri pergi, walaupun itu hanya untuk makan es krim atau jalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan. Kyuhyun ingin Jinri merasakan kehadiran sosok ibu di sampingnya. Ia ingin Jinri tahu bahwa walaupun mereka tidak tinggal bersama tapi Jinri masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang Sungmin. Kasih sayang seseorang yang ia anggap sebagai ibunya.

Selama satu bulan ini, sudah banyak tempat yang mereka kunjungi bersama. Terkadang, mereka akan pergi menonton pada hari libur atau bermain di taman setelah pulang sekolah. Jinri sangat senang sekali saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya piknik bersama dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum pada hari itu. Salah satu impiannya akhirnya terkabul, kini ia juga bisa menceritakan pengalaman pikniknya kepada teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyerah pada gadis manis itu saat Jinri meminta keduanya untuk membeli pakaian yang sama. Rupanya ia iri pada salah seorang temannya yang memperlihatkan foto dirinya bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya dengan menggunakan pakaian yang sama. Pada akhirnya, mereka bertiga membeli pakaian tidur yang sama dan Jinri bersikeras bahwa mereka harus memakainya saat mereka berlibur nanti. Yang lagi-lagi, hanya dijawab dengan kekehan dari kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya karena tingkahnya yang menurut mereka sangat, sangat lucu.

Hari ini seperti biasanya bagi Kyuhyun. Pekerjaan kantornya yang sangat menumpuk membuat dirinya tidak bisa menjemput Jinri dan membuat putri kecilnya itu pulang bersama Sungmin ke apartemennya. Selalu seperti itu. Setiap Kyuhyun terlambat menjemput Jinri, putri kecilnya selalu meminta Sungmin untuk menunggu ayahnya di apartemen pria manis itu. Mungkin Jinri tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama di sekolah yang kosong dan tidak ada teman bermain. Ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan hal yang lebih menyenangkan jika menunggu di apartemen Sungmin, seperti menonton televisi bersama dengan Sungmin atau membantu pria manis itu untuk memasak makan malam. Sungguh jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada menunggu di sekolah.

**_From: _**_Sungmin-ssi_

**_Message: _**_Hari ini Jinri terus saja menanyakan kapan kita akan pergi ke Lotte World. Aku sudah berusaha untuk memberi pengertian kalau kau harus bekerja tapi sepertinya hari ini Jinri lebih sensitif dari biasanya, dia terus saja merengek. Mungkin Jinri sedang PMS? Ah sudahlah, pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab Kyuhyun-ssi._

Kyuhyun terkekeh membaca pesan singkat dari Sungmin. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sejak mereka membeli pakaian tidur itu Jinri terus saja menanyakan kapan mereka akan berlibur ke Lotte World. Kyuhyun yakin, putri kecilnya itu pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk memakai pakaian tidur yang meeka beli. Bukan! Tidak mungkin mereka memakai pakaian tidur untuk bermain di Lotte World kan? Jinri pasti sangat ingin memakainya saat mereka menginap nanti. Ya… menginap. Salahkan pekerjaan Kyuhyun yang sangat menumpuk dan membuat rencana liburan mereka harus diundur beberapa kali. Hal itu berhasil membuat Jinri marah dan mendiamkan Kyuhyun seharian penuh! Didiamkan selama sejam saja Kyuhyun tidak sanggup apalagi seharian penuh. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa bahwa hidupnya sudah berakhir saat malaikat kecilnya itu sama sekali tidak berbicara padanya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah ide yang cukup gila.

Menginap.

Bersama dengan Sungmin.

Tapi efeknya sangat ampuh untuk membuat Jinri kembali berbicara padanya. Gadis kecil itu sangat antusias saat Kyuhyun mengungkapkan idenya.

**_To: _**_Sungmin-ssi_

**_Message: _**_Tidak mungkin dia sedang PMS, Sungmin-ssi. Jinri masih sangat kecil. Mungkin kau yang sedang PMS? __ㅋㅋㅋ__Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Aku kan pria yang paling bertanggung jawab di dunia ini._

**SEND**

Kyuhyun kembali membaca dokumen-dokumen yang ada di mejanya sambil terkekeh. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang memerah karena marah. Pria manis itu pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya sekarang. Mungkin juga sambil menghentakkan kaki-nya seperti anak kecil. Aah… tidak. Sungmin pasti tidak ingin Jinri melihat dirinya yang ternyata masih sangat kekanakkan. Yang pasti, pria manis itu pasti sedang membalas pesan yang ia kirim dengan penuh rasa kesal.

**DING**

**_From: _**_Sungmin-ssi_

**_Message: _**_Aku ini lelaki Kyuhyun-ssi! Le-la-ki! Mana mungkin aku PMS huh? Kau sangat menyebalkan! Aku tidak mau lagi berbicara denganmu!_

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas saat dugaannya tepat 100%. Pria manis itu pasti sedang merasa kesal padanya sekarang. Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

**_To: _**_Sungmin-ssi_

**_Message: _**_Iya, maafkan aku. Kau memang pria, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi, jika kau terus merasa kesal seperti sekarang dan tidak mau berbicara denganku berarti kau memang sedang PMS __ㅋㅋㅋ_

**DING**

**_From: _**_Sungmin-ssi_

**_Message: _**_A-Aku… Argh! Kyuhyun-ssi benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku sudah membalas pesanmu jadi berhenti mengatai kalau aku sedang PMS!_

Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat asik dengan ponselnya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang pria yang kini duduk di depan mejanya. Pria itu mengerutkan keningnya saat Kyuhyun membalas pesan Sungmin sambil terus tertawa. Benar-benar, jika Heechul tidak mengenal Kyuhyun mungkin sekarang ia sudah menelepon salah satu rumah sakit jiwa dan menanyakan apakah pasien mereka kabur dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya membuatnya ngeri, ia tertawa cukup keras sambil menatap ponselnya.

Seperti orang gila saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya pelan.

Namun, ucapannya tadi memberikan efek yang cukup besar untuk Kyuhyun. Pria itu hampir saja terjengkang dari tempat duduknya karena kaget. Ia menatap Heechul sambil memegang dadanya, "Hyung! Sejak kapan kau berada disitu!" serunya kaget.

"Cukup lama untuk melihatmu tertawa seperti orang gila" jawab Heechul santai, "Memangnya ponselmu itu sangat lucu sampai-sampai membuatmu tertawa seperti tadi. Atau… kau pasti sedang menonton yang aneh-aneh" lanjutnya sambil berusaha untuk merebut ponsel hitam itu dari tangan sang pemilik.

"Yah! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan hyung!" seru Kyuhyun, menjauhkan ponselnya dari tangan hyung-nya. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan ponsel hitam itu ke dalam sakunya kemudian menatap tajam pria yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya, "Apanya yang menonton aneh-aneh! Kau saja yang suka menonton film yang seperti itu" Heechul hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun seolah menanyakan kenapa ia tertawa keras seperti tadi, "Aku hanya sedang membaca pesan"

Membaca pesan? Tidak mungkin. Dia kira Heechul ini orang yang sangat bodoh dan akan mempercayai alasan konyolnya itu? Sepertinya Heechul benar-benar harus membuat janji dengan seorang dokter kejiwaan! Adiknya itu tertawa seperti orang gila tadi dan ia bilang hanya karena sebuah pesan? Cih! Alasan yang sangat, sangat tidak masuk di akal!

"Aku serius, hyung! _I swear_!"

Kali ini Heechul mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung dengan perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang. Heechul akui, adiknya ini menjadi lebih terbuka dan sering tersenyum akhir-akhir ini. Tidak jarang ia juga melihat Kyuhyun meninggalkan kantornya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti dirinya, siapakah orang yang berada di balik perubahan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang? Apa orang itu sama dengan orang yang membuatnya tertawa seperti orang gila barusan?

"Siapa?"

"Huh?"

Heechul mengehela nafas panjang saat melihat Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk dengan ponsel yang entah kapan ia keluarkan dari sakunya. "Si pengirim pesan" jawabnya sedikit sebal.

"Aah…" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Dia guru pendamping Jinri" jawabnya sebelum kembali mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

_'__Guru pendamping Jinri?'_ Tanya Heechul dalam benaknya. Tunggu! Bukankah beberapa minggu lalu Kyuhyun bilang kalau Yoona sedang cuti dan seorang guru baru menggantikannya hingga Yoona kembali? Apa ia guru pendamping yang sama dengan yang waktu itu Kyuhyun sebut saat mereka meninggalkan Jinri hingga malam hari?

Tunggu, tunggu!

Heechul memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang kini terkekeh sambil menatap ponsel hitamnya, mungkin ia sedang membaca pesan dari guru pendamping itu. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Heechul yang jelas-jelas duduk di hadapannya.

Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya Heechul pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Heechul mengulum senyumnya saat kenangannya dahulu berputar dengan sangat rapi di benaknya. Kenangan tentang Kyuhyun saat ia baru saja jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya. Apakah mungkin…? Heechul terus tersenyum sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Heechul bahkan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan pria itu namun tetap saja, Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan sang guru pendamping.

Ya.

Sama persis.

"Melihat perilakumu sekarang, aku seperti melihat Kyuhyun semasa SMA" ujarnya cukup keras. Senyumnya bertambah lebar saat Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung, "Perilakumu. Sekarang. Sama seperti saat kau masih SMA" lanjutnya, "Tepatnya saat kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Sunkyu" ucapnya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aish! Kau itu bodoh atau apa?!" seru Heechul frustrasi. "Kau, Cho Kyuhyun, kau sedang jatuh cinta pada guru pendamping itu"

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar saat mendengar ucapan Heechul. Seketika wajahnya yang tadi dipenuhi oleh senyuman berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Ia menggenggam ponselnya dengan sangat erat dan menatap tajam pria dihadapannya, "Jangan gila! Dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri!" bentaknya. "Hanya ada satu orang yang kucintai dalam hidupku dan orang itu adalah Sunkyu!"

Heechul, yang memang pada dasarnya mudah terpancing amarah, balas menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Kau yang sudah gila Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti berpegangan pada cintamu yang bodoh itu!"

**BRAK**

Kyuhyun memukul keras meja kerjanya, "Cintaku untuk Sunkyu tidak bodoh, Kim Heechul!" bentaknya dengan suara yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Kau…" geram Heechul. Ia berusaha mengontrol amarahnya dengan sangat keras. Tidak ada gunanya jika mereka terus bertengkar mengenai hal ini. Pria bodoh di hadapannya ini akan tetap membentengi dirinya dengan cinta semunya untuk Sunkyu. Cinta yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa Heechul lihat dengan sangat jelas di mata Kyuhyun.

"Kau pria yang sangat bodoh, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau terus saja mengharapkan Sunkyu yang jelas-jelas sudah tidak ada dan membentengi dirimu dengan hal yang kau bilang sebagai cinta?" ucapnya datar, "Cinta tidak akan membuat seseorang menjadi sengsara sepertimu. Cinta tidak akan menghalangi seseorang untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaannya seperti apa yang kau lakukan pada putrimu. Cinta akan menghapus semua kekhawatiran pada semua orang yang menyaksikannya, tapi kau… kau tidak pernah berhenti membuat orang tuamu mengkhawatirkanmu. Dan kau bilang kalau yang kau rasakan untuk Sunkyu sekarang ini adalah cinta?" Heechul tertawa sinis pada pria yang kini mematung di hadapannya, "Sunkyu akan menangis dalam kuburnya jika ia mendengar itu. Pikirkan itu baik-baik, Cho Kyuhyun"

**BLAM**

Seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun mendadak lemas. Ia terduduk di kursinya dengan wajah menengadah, menatap langit-langit kantornya yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu kabur. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah lengannya saat merasakan air mata meluncur bebas dari kedua matanya. "Jika ini bukan cinta, lalu apa yang sekarang aku rasakan untukmu, Sunkyu-ah?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

******Sneak Peek:**

"Ayolah daddy~ Kami mohon~~"

"Foto box?"

.

"Baiklah. Satu kamar saja"

.

"Kita tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang"

.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sunkyu-ah"

.

"Astaga! Jinri!"

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Jinri-ah"

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

**Q:** Momen Kyumin yang manisnya kapan?

**A: **Eeuu... tergantung kadar manisnya kayak gimana hehehehe di chapter ini udah manis belom?

**Q: **Dikirain kabur.

**A: **Nggak kok~~ ga kabur hehehe cuma banyak yang harus dikerjain jadi update-nya lama kekeke semoga readers-nya juga ga pada kabur yaaa. Amin.

**Q: **Author Q&A jangan diilangin.

**A: **Tadinya sih sempet mau disatuin aja sama author note soalnya takut kepanjangan hehehe sekalian aja, mendingan author Q&A-nya tetep diadain atau ngga? ditunggu jawabannya yaaaa.

**Q: **Boleh request orang ketiganya jangan SNSD?

**A: ***sigh* sayangnya emang anak SNSD :) tentang siapanya boleh liat di full cast BMMS di link [fumiyo92 dot livejournal dot com slash 32682 dot html]

**Q: **Author kuliah jurusan apa?

**A: **Psikologi ^^

**Q: **Suka sama ceritanya.

**A: **Terima kasih~~~ *megangin idung yang mau lepas*

**Q: **Kyumin bakal bersama kan?

**A: **Tentunyaaaa!

**Q: **Jinri pinter ga gangguin Kyumin.

**JR: **Jinri kan emang anak pinter!

**KH: **Siapa dulu dong daddy-nya, Cho Kyuhyun muahahahahaha.

**A: ***cengo*

**Q: **Bikin fanfic lebih seru dan romantis dong!

**A: **?

**Q: **Kyumin kapan saling cinta?

**A: **Hmmmmmmmm... *lirik Kyumin*

**Q: **Kapan Kyumin pacaran?

**A: **Hmmmmmmmmm... *lirik Kyumin lagi*

**Q: **Ga enak pake -ssi.

**A: **Mungkin mereka belum merasa dekat?

**Q: **Bogoshipeo

**A: **Nado bogoshipeo~~~

**Q: **Kapan Kyumin kiss-nya?

**A: **Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... *lirik Kyumin untuk kesekian kalinya*

**KH: **Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.

**SM: ***blush hard*

**Q: **Kyuhyun kayanya udah mulai jatuh cinta sama Sungmin.

**A: **Sepertinya. Kyuhyun-nya aja yang terlalu bodoh.

**KH: **Hey! Kamu yang bikin aku jadi kaya gini! *nunju-nunjuk author*

**Q: **Ming jadi kaya anak kecil waktu digoda Kyu.

**A: **Sungmin emang anak kecil yang terjebak dalam tubuh orang dewasa kekekeke

**Q: **Joyer itu apa?

**A: **Panggilan buat fans Kyumin, diambil dari marga Kyuhyun sama Sungmin, 조 sama 이, kalo disatuin kan jadi 조이 (JOY), di Korea-nya kan Kyumin sering dipanggil Joy couple, soalnya udah ada Kyumin couple yang dari SS501(?). Mungkin yang lebih sering di denger itu KMS (Kyumin Shipper), tapi masih sama-sama fans-nya Kyumin kok hehehe. Iya gapapa, dimaklumin kok ^^

**Q: **Kangen momen Ming/Jinri.

**A: **Nih udah adaaaaa, Kyu/Jinri juga adaaaaa

**Q: **Izin baca, maaf baru review.

**A: **Boleh banget ^^ ditunggu lagi review-nya yaaaa *puppy eyes*

**Q: **Semangat buat skripsinya.

**A: **Semangat! Fighting! Jia you!

* * *

**Author Note:**

Akhirnya! Akhirnya~~~~ setelah sekian lama, uri oppadeul comeback juga! *joget-joget heboh*

Siapa yang ngakak waktu nonton MV Mamacita pas waktu pertama kali nonton? *Ngacung!*

Hahahahhaha lucu-lucu banget para oppa(ajjushi) itu~~~ the funniest MV ever! kekkeekeke dan Kyumin moment pemirsaaaaaaaa! Kyu grepe-grepe saku(dada)nya Ming sukses bikin diriku senyum-senyum sendiri~~~ got ya, Cho Kyuhyun!

dan OTP baru yang mengalahkan semua OTP yang ada di Suju! KangMelon! kekekeke the most tragic love story ever! Apalagi setelah tau kalo yang ngebunuh(?) semangkanya itu Leeteuk kekekeke sepertinya uri leader cemburu sama semangkanya hahaha triangle love teukxkangxmelon so hilariuos hehehe

Aaaahhh pokonya MV-nya keren banget! cuma aku gabisa liat mata-nya Ming gara-gara wig-nya itu huhuhu

Pokoknya kalo ngomongin MV Mamacita pasti panjang banget hehehehe

Back to the story!

Buat yang minta lanjut, ini udah dilanjut~~~ panjang lagi kekekeke

Boleh minta review-nya? hahaha *digeplak readers*

Buat next chapter-nya, seperti kemaren-kemaren aku gabisa janjiin updat cepet, maaf yaaaa tapi bakal diusahain kok ^^ semoga readers-nya ga pada kabur gara-gara aku yang lama update :) kalo kalian kabur, aku bayar cast-nya pake apa dong~~?

**cast:** dusta! kami ga digaji! *demo*

well, makasih banyak buat semangat dan review-nya di chapter kemaren. Yang fav sama follow juga makasih~~~ *bow* berharga banget buat aku ^^

jangan lupa ninggalin jejak di chapter ini juga yaaa

yang kemaren-kemaren belom masih banyak ruang buat kalian~~~ yang mau nanya juga boleh~~~

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~~~

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

yolanda anggita2, Guest1, PRISNA SPARKYU, danactebh, Chominhyun, diahmiftachulningtyas, Guest2, Cho Adah Joyers, LiveLoveKyumin, kiran theacyankEsa, Guest3, Cho MeiHwa, sitara1083, Anik0405, Neng, GuestKyuMin, Bunnyming1186, abilhikmah, chu, IrohChan Kiwerr-kiwerr, adhe kyumin 137, GOT7mark93, 5351, fitriKyuMin, min, BangMinKi, Pumkinsjoy, Guest4, TiffyTiffanyLee, allea1186, ChoLee, Adekyumin joyer, LauraRose14, tresnaKyu, Okalee, gyumin4ever, ayyu annisa 1, Love Kyumin 137, Chikyumin, miss leeanna, ChuteKyuMin, kaihunhan, myFridayyy, dan zagiya joyer.


	11. Chapter 10

oooo

oo

**Be My Mother, Seonsaengnim!**

**© fumiyo92**

A Kyumin fanfiction

oo

**CHAPTER 10**

oooo

.

.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu oleh Jinri pun datang. Setelah seminggu terus menanyakan, lebih tepatnya merengek, kepada Kyuhyun tentang liburan mereka ke Lotte World, akhirnya sang ayah memiliki waktu kosong untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan putri kecilnya. Hanya 2 hari, tapi itu cukup membuat Jinri sangat bahagia karena liburan ini adalah pertama kali baginya untuk menginap bersama dengan momy dan daddy-nya.

Selama perjalanan, senyum manis tidak pernah luntur dari wajah gadis kecil itu. Jinri sengaja meminta duduk di bangku belakang bersama dengan 2 buah tas yang mereka bawa. Terkadang, gadis kecil itu juga bersenandung atau bercanda bersama dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi depan.

Kening Jinri mengkerut saat ia melihat mobil mereka memasuki jalan yang tidak seharusnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan berpikir keras mengapa Kyuhyun memilih jalan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Apa Kyuhyun lupa dan membuat mereka tersesat? Tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak memperingatkannya sama sekali? Pria manis itu kini malah sedang mengobrol bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Daddy~~" panggil Jinri, "Harusnya kita belok disana" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk jalan yang sudah mereka lewati. "Kenapa masuk tol untuk keluar kota?"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh saat melihat wajah bingung putrinya lewat cermin yang terpasang di bagian depan mobilnya. Hal ini malah membuat Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin namun ia semakin mengerucutkan bibir kecilnya itu saat Sungmin juga terkekeh bersama dengan ayahnya.

"Daddy~~ mommy~~~" rengeknya sebal. Ia sama sekali tidak suka saat kedua orang dewasa di depannya ini menertawakan dirinya. Apalagi jika Jinri sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini.

Kyuhyun berdehem untuk menghentikan kekehannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang juga menatapnya, seolah memintanya untuk segera memberikan penjelasan kepada putri kecilnya. "Daddy dan mommy hanya ingin memberi kejutan pada anak daddy yang sudah sangat bersabar untuk menunggu daddy-nya" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Mata Jinri melebar dan mulutnya menganga. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian sebelum memekik senang, "Kejutan?!" serunya.

Mendengar seruan Jinri yang terlampau bahagia, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kembali tertawa."Ne…" jawab Sungmin, "Mommy dan daddy pikir tidak akan seru jika kita menginap di dalam kota. Jadi… mommy dan daddy sudah mencari tempat yang sangat bagus untuk liburan kita"

"Jadi… kita tidak pergi ke Lotte World" ucap Jinri sedikit kecewa.

Mendengar kekecewaan dari ucapan putrinya, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandang Jinri dari cermin itu, "Daddy yakin Jinri juga pasti sangat menyukai tempat ini" jelasnya, "Kita bisa pergi ke Lotte World lain hari. Daddy yakin mommy juga mau pergi kesana bersama dengan kita nanti. Iya kan mommy?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kemudian membelai rambut Jinri lembut, "Mommy mau menemani Jinri pergi ke Lotte World bersama daddy" ujarnya, berusaha untuk membuat Jinri kembali gembira, "Dan sama seperti daddy, mommy yakin Jinri pasti sangat menyukai tempat ini"

Jinri memainkan tangan Sungmin yang masih terulur ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepala, "Janji ya?"

"Mommy janji, baby"

"Daddy juga"

Kedua orang dewasa itu tersenyum saat putri kecil mereka kembali tersenyum. Jinri berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan pindah untuk duduk di pangkuan Sungmin. Ia tidak ingin duduk sendirian di belakang jika mereka harus pergi ke luar kota.

Tidak asik!

Sungmin hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah laku gadis kecil itu, "Memangnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Jinri untuk kesekian kalinya setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya dengan sangat nyaman di pangkuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya melirik Jinri sekilas sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalanan yang cukup ramai, "Tidak akan jadi kejutan jika daddy memberitahunya kepadamu baby"

Jinri kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap sebal ayahnya. Walaupun sedikit kesal karena sama sekali tidak diberitahu mengenai tujuan liburan mereka kali ini tapi Jinri tidak bisa berhenti mengulum senyumnya. Ia sangat senang! Walaupun tidak jadi pergi ke Lotte World, ia tetap sangat senang karena ia masih bisa berlibur bersama dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Dan, jangan lupakan janji kedua orang dewasa itu, setelah ini Jinri masih bisa menagih mereka untuk berlibur ke Lotte World. Mungkin… menginap lagi seperti sekarang?

Cho Jinri pun kembali tersenyum bahagia selama perjalanan.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian, mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah area taman bermain yang sangat luas. Jinji hanya bisa memandang takjub beberapa permainan yang sedikit terlihat dari jalan yang mereka lewati. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat benar! Walaupun mereka tidak jadi pergi ke Lotte World tapi Jinri tetap meyukai tempat yang mereka kunjungi sekarang.

Jinri memekik senang saat melihat huruf-huruf yang terpampang jelas di pintu masuk taman bermain itu. iIa memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian, tapi kedua orang dewasa itu hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka. Jinri kembali menatap huruf-huruf itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak percaya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan membawanya kesini!

**EVERLAND**.

Jinri sering mendengar tentang taman bermain ini dari teman-temannya dan ia sangat senang karena ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung ke tempat ini. Bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin… daddy dan mommy-nya. Kebahagiaan Jinri berlipat ganda sekarang! Ia sangat bersyukur ayahnya tidak jadi membawa dirinya berlibur ke Lotte World karena ia yakin disini pasti jauh lebih menyenangkan! Selain bermain, Jinri juga melihat binatang-binatang dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

Jinri kembali memekik senang sebelum menciumi pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa melihat perilakunya yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jinri segera turun dari mobil sesaat setelah Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia menarik-narik tangan Sungmin seolah meminta pria manis itu untuk turun lebih cepat dari mobil ayahnya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan Jinri. Menurutnya, binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar dengan sangat jelas dimata Jinri membuatnya mampu melakukan apapun untuk gadis kecil di hadapannya, asalkan Jinri dapat tetap tersenyum seperti ini.

Sungmin mau melakukan apapun untuknya.

Jinri kemudian menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang lain sehingga sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Ketiganya kemudian memasuki gerbang taman bermain tersebut.

Setelah masuk, Jinri melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Gadis kecil itu berlarian di sekitar area masuk. Ia tertawa bahagia sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh orang-orang sekitar. Hey… mungkin orang-orang itu berpikir bahwa Jinri adalah anak kecil yang baru saja dibawa dari sebuah desa terpencil yang sangat jauh dari keramaian kota. Namun, Jinri sama sekali tidak peduli! Ia terus saja berlarian sambil tertawa riang sebelum memeluk tubuh ayahnya, membiarkan Kyuhyun memangku dirinya. "Terima kasih daddy~~!" serunya bahagia. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun kemudian memeluknya erat. Tidak lupa meninggalkan beberapa kecupan di pipi ayahnya.

"Sama-sama baby" jawab Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Jinri kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk leher Sungmin, sehingga posisi mereka mungkin terlihat sangat aneh bagi orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka. Ketiganya seperti tengah berpelukan di tempat umum! Namun lagi-lagi, Jinri tidak menghiraukannya. Ia bahkan menghiraukan kedua orang dewasa di hadapannya yang terlihat sangat tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, wajah ketiganya kini sangat, sangat dekat! Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun di pipinya.

Jinri memeluk leher Sungmin sambil memberikan beberapa kecupan di pipi pria manis itu, "Terima kasih mommy~~"

"E-Eh… I-Iya baby~" ujar Sungmin terbata. Hembusan nafas Kyuhyun di pipinya membuat dirinya merasa sangat gugup. Jantungnya juga mendadak berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Jinri kemudian tersenyum kepada gadis kecil yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sama-sama Jinri sayang~~" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Jinri perlahan. "Sekarang, Jinri ingin kemana dulu?"

Jinri menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menurunkannya. Ia kemudian menggenggam tangan Sungmin, menariknya ke suatu tempat dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut dengan kejadian tadi.

Saat kyuhyun tersadar, Sungmin dan putri kecilnya sudah tidak berada di hadapannya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak panik saat mengetahui bahwa Jinri menghilang dari pandangannya. Ingatannya kembali pada kenangan beberapa minggu yang lalu saat putri kecilnya itu menghilang. Namun, Kyuhyun kemudian menyadari bahwa putri kecilnya pasti mengajak Sungmin pergi ke suatu tempat saat dirinya terbengong tadi. Haah… salahkan wajah Sungmin yang terlalu dekat dengannya dan membuat perasaannya semakin kacau.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kemudian mencari keberadaan dua makhluk manis itu. Hampir 15 menit ia berjalan di sekitar pintu masuk. Ia menghela nafasnya saat menemukan sosok Sungmin di salah satu toko _souvernir_. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu. Ia bisa saja marah, menceramahi makhluk-makhluk manis itu karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian. Namun… Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya! Tidak, saat ia melihat kedua orang itu sedang tertawa sambil memilih-milih bando yang ditempeli dengan telinga dari berbagai macam binatang.

"Daddy~~~" seru Jinri saat ia melihat ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. "Daddy lama sekali! Aku dan mommy sudah menunggu daddy dari tadi" ujarnya sebal.

Melihat tingkah putri kecilnya yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, semua rasa kesal dan amarah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia kembali memangku tubuh Jinri dan mengecup pipi bulatnya, "Dari tadi daddy mencari kalian baby~ kalian saja yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan daddy sendirian disana. Daddy kan jadi seperti anak hilang"

"Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin pelan, "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak saat Jinri menarikku ke tempat ini" lanjutnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Tak apa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Sungmin. Tawanya meledak saat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandangnya sebal. Ia malah kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jinri, "Jinri mau beli apa hm?"

"Itu!" tangan kecil Jinri menunjuk pada bando-bando lucu yang terpajang di dekat jendela, "Aku dan mommy mau beli itu!" serunya senang. Jinri kembali menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dan segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sesaat setelah Kyuhyun menurunkannya dari pangkuannya. "Mommy~~ ayo pilih lagi~~" serunya pada Sungmin dan pria manis itu dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan Jinri.

Keduanya sibuk memilih-milih bando yang ada dan bahkan mencobanya, sama sekali menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang setia menunggu di samping mereka. Namun bukannya bosan atau sebal, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah laku keduanya yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Pada akhirnya, mereka memilih sepasang bando dengan telinga kelinci putih. Jinri segera memakainya dengan sangat gembira. Ia memandang ayahnya dengan senyum lebar. Melihat senyum putri kecilnya, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat jempolnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga menyukai pilihan mereka.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Jinri menghampirinya.

"Eung!"

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bayar ini lalu kita bermain, bagaimana?"

"Okay!" seru Jinri bahagia. Ia kembali berlari ke tempat Sungmin dan menarik tangannya, "Ayo mommy~~~"

Sungmin baru saja akan mengikuti Jinri saat sebuah bando menarik perhatiannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Jinri menatapnya bingung. Sungmin melepaskan tangan Jinri kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat bando itu berada. Seringai kecil dapat terlihat di wajah manisnya saat ia mengambil bando itu. "Jinri-ah, kemari~" ujarnya sepelan mungkin, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya agar Jinri mengerti maksud ucapannya.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Jinri segera berjalan menghampiri Sungmin. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sebuah bando bertelinga serigala yang sedang di pegang ole Sungmin sekarang, "Mommy ingin beli yang ini juga?" tanyanya polos.

"Bukan~ bukan untuk mommy" ucap Sungmin. Ia tersenyum pada Jinri kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka.

Jinri mengikuti arah pandang Sungmin kemudian ikut tersenyum saat ia memahami maksud Sungmin. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum Jinri berlari menuju ayahnya, "Daddy~~" serunya heboh. "Daddy, daddy, lihat apa yang aku dan mommy dapat!"

Kyuhyun menatap putrinya bingung sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat bando yang dipegang oleh pria manis itu. "Tidak" ucapnya spontan, "Daddy tidak akan memakai itu, Jinri"

Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya, "Ayolah daddy~" bujuknya. Ia menatap Sungmin dan mengedipkan matanya, meminta Sungmin untuk melakukan hal yang sama. "Kami mohon~~" ucapnya sambil kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat, sangat memohon.

Kali ini, Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya karena pria manis di depannya juga menatapanya dengan _puppy eyes _yang tidak kalah manisnya. Melihat dua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sangat memelas, Kyuhyun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah" ucapnya pasrah.

Jinri memekik senang. Ia mengambil bando tersebut dari tangan Sungmin kemudian memakaikannya di kepala Kyuhyun. Jinri menatap Sungmin kemudian keduanya terkikik geli saat melihat bando bertelinga serigala itu sudah terpasang dengan sangat rapi di kepala Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai membayar semuanya, ketiganya berjalan keluar dari toko _souvernir _tersebut. Jinri dengan bahagianya terus menarik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ke berbagai tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Jinri juga bahkan memaksa keduanya untuk mencoba permainan untuk anak-anak seusia Jinri. Selain bermain di tempat permainan, mereka juga pergi ke kebun binatang yang berada di area yang sama. Jinri terlihat sangat senang sekali saat memasuki tempat yang penuh dengan burung-burung. Ia bahkan mencoba memberi makan burung merpati dengan tangannya sendiri!

Pada saat langit melai gelap, ketiganya sudah hampir menjelajahi seluruh area Everland kecuali Carribean Bay, mereka sama sekali tidak membawa baju renang sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke tempat itu. Walaupun sangat lelah, tapi ketiganya terlihat sangat bahagia, terutama gadis kecil yang kini sedang memakan es krim sambil dipangku oleh ayahnya. Senyum Jinri tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya! Ia terlalu senang dengan kejutan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuknya.

Mereka baru saja akan keluar dari area Everland saat Sungmin menemukan sesuatu. Ia tersenyum kemudian menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun, "Kita kesana sebentar" ucapnya sebelum pergi menuju tempat itu.

Kyuhyun dan Jinri hanya bisa saling bertatapan. Keduanya terlihat bingung dengan permintaan Sungmin. Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun masih saja mengikuti Sungmin yang kini sudah menunggu mereka di depan sebuah box yang cukup besar. "Foto box?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang di samping box tersebut.

"Ya" jawab Sungmin, "Aku ingin kita mengambil beberapa foto disini. Ya… sebagai kenang-kenangan kalau aku pernah pergi ke Everland bersama dengan kalian berdua" lanjut Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Gurat merah dapat terlihat di wajah manisnya saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat perilaku Sungmin sekarang. Ia bahkan belum pernah melihat sisi Sungmin yang seperti ini. "Baiklah" Ia kembali mengacak rambut Sungmin untuk ketiga kalinya sebelum pergi membayar foto mereka.

Sungmin memegang kepalanya saat menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kini sedang membayar di kasir. Senyum manis merekah di wajahnya bersamaan dengan guratan merah yang kini terliat semakin jelas di pipinya. "Terima kasih" bisiknya pelan.

.

ooo

.

Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di halaman sebuah hotel yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari taman bermain. Putri kecilnya sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak, gadis kecil itu terus berlari kesana kemari, menaiki hampir semua permainan yang ada dan bahkan bermain bersama hewan-hewan yang ada di kebun binatang. Jinri hampir saja tertidur saat Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Jinri menjadi sedikit rewel karena tiba-tiba harus terbangun saat ia baru saja akan tertidur. Ia meminta untuk dipangku oleh Sungmin kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pria manis itu, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk meneruskan tidurnya. Kyuhyun, di sisi lain, ia bertugas membawa barang-barang mereka menuju meja resepsionis untuk _check-in_.

Petugas resepsionis yang berjaga malam itu segera membungkukkan badannya saat Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya. "Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya petugas resepsionis dengan sangat sopan.

"Kami ingin memesan kamar" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia meletakkan barang bawaannya di lantai kemudian meminta Sungmin untuk berdiri di sampingnya. "Dua kamar" ucapnya sebelum petugas resepsionis tersebut bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Untuk berapa malam?"

"Satu malam"

"Dua kamar untuk satu malam. Baiklah, akan saya cek terlebih dahulu" dan petugas resepsionis itu pun mulai sibuk dengan komputernya. Mengecek kamar yang masih kosong untuk malam ini.

"Kenapa dua kamar?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada putri kecilnya yang kini menatapnya bingung. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengambil alih putri kecilnya dari pangkuan Sungmin, "Iya. Satu kamar untuk mommy dan satu lagi untuk daddy dan Jinri"

Mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun barusan, Jinri kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dengan sangat erat. "Tapi aku ingin tidur dengan mommy~" rengeknya. Air mata hampir saja menetes dari mata bulatnya dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Jika sedang mengantuk seperti sekarang ini, Jinri memang bisa sangat rewel dan mudah menangis. Haah… mungkin ini juga warisan sifatnya ketika ia masih kecil? Kyuhyun juga sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin kemudian menaikkan alisnya, seolah menanyakan kesediaan Sungmin untuk berbagi kamar dengan Jinri malam ini. Kyuhyun bisa bernafas dengan sangat lega saat pria manis itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya sudah, Jinri boleh tidur di kamar mommy"

"Lalu daddy?"

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Jinri yang tidak sengaja terjatuh saat gadis kecil itu mengedipkan matanya. "Daddy akan tidur di kamar lain"

Namun, bukannya tersenyum senang karena bisa tidur dengan Sungmin malam ini, Jinri malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya pun membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menghapus air mata yang kini mengalir di pipi Jinri.

"Aku ingin tidur dengan mommy dan daddy" jawab Jinri di sela isak tangisnya. Tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi berusaha menghapus air mata gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba terhenti, ia sedikit kaget dengan keinginan Jinri malam ini. "Hyunwoo sering bilang kalau dia selalu tidur dengan mommy dan daddy-nya saat mereka berlibur. Aku juga ingin seperti Hyunwoo. Aku juga ingin tidur dengan mommy dan daddy"

Lagi-lagi, sebuah permintaan sederhana yang diungkapkan oleh seorang anak yang sudah kehilangan sosok ibu di umurnya yang masih sangat kecil. Walaupun Sungmin yakin, pasti dahulu saat ibu Jinri masih hidup, gadis kecil ini sudah sering sekali tidur bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi… apa yang diharapkan dari ingatan anak yang berusia kurang dari 2 tahun? Jinri mungkin tidak dapat mengingat semua kenangannya bersama dengan sang ibu. Termasuk saat mereka tidur bersama.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menatapnya. Sungmin dapat membaca jelas keterkejutan yang terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun. Pria di hadapannya ini pasti sangat terkejut dengan permintaan putri kecilnya. Bagaimanapun juga untuk tidur bersama dalam satu kasur bersama dengan orang asing pasti akan sangat tidak nyaman. Apalagi saat mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun.

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jinri yang masih menangis di pangkuan ayahnya. Ia mengelus rambut panjang gadis kecil itu beberapa kali, mencoba untuk mencari alasan mengapa mereka tidak bisa tidur dalam satu kamar. Bukannya Sungmin tidak mau… dia sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa ia pasti akan melakukan apapun agar malaikat kecil ini tetap tersenyum bahagia. Tapi… ekspresi Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin harus memutar kepalanya dengan sangat keras untuk mencari alasan yang bisa diterima oleh Jinri. Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat keberatan dengan permintaan Jinri kali ini.

"Baiklah" gerakan tangan Sungmin kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara _bass _Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya memelas, memohon kepadanya untuk menyetujui keputusannya saat ini. Melihat usaha Kyuhyun untuk membuat putri kecilnya bahagia, Sungmin kembali tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kita akan tidur bersama malam ini" lanjutnya.

Tangis Jinri seketika berhenti. Ia menatap kedua orang dewasa di depannya dengan penuh harap, "Benarkan?"

"Eum!" seru Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang menghiasi wajahnya, "Malam ini, Jinri, mommy, dan daddy akan tidur bersama seperti keinginan Jinri. Jadi… Jinri jangan menangis lagi ne? Mommy sedih jika Jinri terus menangis"

Jinri segera menghapus air matanya dengan cepat. Gadis kecil itu kemudian mengecup pipi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian tersenyum manis kepada keduanya, "Terima kasih, mommy, daddy"

"Sama-sama baby" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut putri kecilnya. Ia kembali beralih kepada reseprionis yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Maaf. Kami memutuskan untuk memesan satu kamar saja"

"Baiklah" jawab sang petugas, "Satu kamar hotel untuk satu malam" petugas itu pun kemudian memberitahu harganya dan Kyuhyun segera membayar biaya sewa hotel tersebut. "Ini kuncinya. Kamar anda berada di lantai 3. _Bell boy _kami akan membantu anda untuk membawakan barang-barang anda ke kamar. Terima kasih telah memilih hotel kami" ucap sang petugas sambil kembali membungkukkan badannya.

Ketiganya mengikuti _bell boy _yang kini sudah berjalan di depan mereka dengan membawa barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Tidak banyak… Kyuhyun sendiri sangat yakin ia masih sanggup membawa dua tas itu. Tapi… selama ada orang yang mau melakukannya untuk mereka, mengapa ia harus menolaknya kan?

Sesampianya di kamar. Jinri segera meminta turun dari pangkuan ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu segera berlari dan menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. "Kau harus mandi dulu baby" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat putri kecilnya bersiap untuk tertidur. Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatap ayahnya sebal. Namun, Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Jinri yang sudah kembali seperti semula. "Jinri mau tidur bersama dengan debu-debu dan kuman-kuman?" tanyanya jahil.

"Tidak mau!" seru Jinri. Tubuhnya bergidik saat membayangkan kuman-kuman yang berlarian di tubuhnya saat ia sedang tertidur. Mengerikan. "Tapi aku ingin dimandikan mommy~"

"Aish~~" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut putri kecilnya dengan gemas, "Biasanya juga Jinri mandi sendiri"

"Tapi mommy juga mau kok memandikan Jinri. Week~~" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia segera berlari menuju Sungmin yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintru kamar mandi sebelum Kyuhyun mengelitiki tubuh kecilnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putri kecilnya. Ia akui, Jinri memang akan sedikit lebih manja jika berada di sekitar Sungmin. Mungkin akibat dari Sungmin yang juga memanjakannya? Tapi… Kyuhyun juga sering memanjakan putri kecilnya itu. Haah… berarti ini pun salahnya karena terus memanjakan malaikat kecilnya.

"Dasar anak itu"

Kyuhyun sedang menonton televisi saat Jinri dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis kecil itu kini sudah memakai piyama pink yang mereka beli beberapa minggu lalu. Kedua makhluk manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dengan posisi Jinri duduk di hadapan Sungmin sementara pria manis itu menyisir rambut panjang Jinri.

"Kau juga harus mandi, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapan Sungmin itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Ia menatap Sungmin yang kini menyeringai kepadanya, "Ba-u"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menatap pria manis itu. Ia kemudian mencium bau tubuhnya dan menyeringai, "Aku wangi" ujarnya percaya diri. "Tapi… kau benar. Aku harus mandi. Badanku lengket semua" ia beranjak dari tempatnya, mengacak rambut Sungmin sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini menatapnya sebal.

_'__Kenapa Kyuhyun-ssi senang sekali mengacak rambutku?'_

15 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Piyama biru muda yang dipakainya membuat pria itu terlihat lebih tampan walaupun dengan gambar beruang yang menghiasi piyamanya. Yaa... walaupun Kyuhyun lebih senang dengan piyama polos tapi karena piyama ini adalah piyama keluarga yang mereka beli bersama. Jadi, mau tidak mau ia harus menyesuaikan dengan permintaan putrinya. Piyama Sungmin juga memiliki gambar beruang yang sama dengan yang ada di piyama Kyuhyun!

Walaupun Kyuhyun yakin, pemuda manis itu akn terlihat lebih manis dengan piyama pink-nya yang penuh dengan gambar beruang.

"Biar aku yang menidurkannya" ujar Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin kini sedang mengeloni putri kecilnya, "Kau mandi saja. Pasti tidak nyaman berlama-lama dengan tubuhmu yang lengket karena keringat"

Kali ini, Sungmin menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan sangat perlahan. Jinri baru saja tertidur dan Sungmin yakin gadis kecil itu pasti belum tidur pulas. Ia tidak ingin pergerakannya membuat Jinri terbangun. Bisa-bisa gadis kecil itu kembali menangis dan merengek kepada Kyuhyun dan dirinya.

Sungmin beranjak menuju kamar mandi, membiarkan Kyuhyun menggantikan posisinya untuk berbaring di sebelah Jinri. Dengan cepat, pria manis itu membersihkan tubuhnya dari semua keringat yang menempel. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama berdiam diri di kamar mandi. Hari sudah cukup larut dan ia juga sudah lelah. Tangannya terhenti saat ia memakai piyama pink-nya. Ingatan bahwa malam ini ia harus berbagi kamar dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya gugup. Sungmin yakin, semuanya pasti akan terasa sangat canggung!

Dan benar dugaannya. Suasana canggung langsung menyelimuti kamar mereka saat Sungmin melangkahkan kaki ke kamar itu. Kyuhyun masih berbaring di tempat tidur. Tapi… ia sama sekali belum tertidur. Matanya kini menatap Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, "Sudah selesai?" tanyanya canggung. Kenyataan bahwa Jinri sudah tidur membuat semuanya semakin canggung! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang? Bahkan berpikir untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur saja membuat wajah Sungmin memerah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tidur satu kasur dengan pria yang baru ia kenal satu setengah bulan yang lalu itu.

"Su-Sudah" Sungmin mengutuk dirinya karena jawabannya yang terbata-bata. Sekarang, Kyuhyun pasti tahu bahwa saat ini Sungmin merasa canggung dengannya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun saat pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju tas miliknya. Keningnya mengkerut saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. "Lihat apa yang kubawa!" ujarnya berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sungmin menatap benda hijau panjang yang kini di pengang Kyuhyun. Ia terkekeh saat melihat Kyuhyun memainkan alisnya, "Mentimun?" tanyanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau bilang mentimun sangat bagus untuk wajah. Aku jadi penasaran tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggunakanannya" jawabnya panjang lebar. Kini ia terduduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya seakan mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Pria manis itu kembali menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun. Ia duduk di samping Kyuhyun sambil terus memandang Kyuhyun dan mentimun yang sedang dipegangnya secara bergantian. "Tapi aku tidak membawa alatnya" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi ranjang namun masih menatap Sungmin yang duduk di sampingnya, "Memangnya harus pakai alat?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menarik bibirnya menjadi garis tipis sebelum ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur. "Tunggu!" seru Sungmin setelah beberapa saat. Mata foxy-nya berbinar saat ia mendapatkan sebuah ide. "Tunggu disini ne?" ucapnya. Ia segera mengambil mentimun yang masih Kyuhyun pegang kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar mereka.

Perilaku Sungmin tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terkekeh dan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi tempat tidur, "Paling tidak suasananya sudah tidak terlalu canggung" gumamnya.

Sekitar 7 menit kemudian, Sungmin memasuki kamar dengan membawa sebuah piring kecil di tangannya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya, sama sekali menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang diberikan oleh pria tampan itu. "Berbaring" perintah Sungmin saat ia sudah kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eh?"

"Kau bilang mau mencoba ini, Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin menunjuk piring yang berisi serutan mentimun dan dua buah irisan mentimun. "Kau harus berbaring untuk mencobanya" ujar Sungmin sambil terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi kaget Kyuhyun. "Ah! Karena mentimun yang kau bawa cukup banyak jadi lebih baik digunakan untuk masker juga. Ini bagus untuk kulitmu, Kyuhyun-ssi" Sungmin mengambil bantal yang tadi Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mengeloni Jinri dan meletakkannya di depan tubuhnya, "Ayo berbaring~"

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya membaringkan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin. Ia menutup matanya saat Sungmin menyuruhnya. Kyuhyun terkekeh saat serutan mentimun itu malah terjatuh-jatuh ke lehernya, "Kau bisa melakukannya atau tidak Sungmin-ssi" ejeknya sambil menatap Sungmin yang berlutut di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya pada orang lain, Kyuhyun-ssi!" Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh saat Sungmin menatap sebal serutan mentimun yang kini terjatuh ke karpet di bawahnya. Pria manis itu kemudian duduk bersila di samping Kyuhyun. "Aish!" serunya sebal. Sungmin kemudian menarik sebuah bantal lagi dan menyimpannya di pangkuannya, "Sepertinya akan lebih mudah jika kau membaringkan kepalamu disini, Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ada di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum mengejek pada Sungmin. Namun, pria manis itu malah menatapnya tajam sambil terus menepuk-nepuk bantal di pangkuannya, "Cepat! Cepat~~!" serunya sebal. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sungmin, "Begini lebih baik~~"

Pria manis itu menempelkan serutan mentimun dengan sangat telaten. Sangat hati-hati sehingga tidak ada serutan mentimun yang terjatuh ke leher Kyuhyun lagi. Semuanya terususun dengan sangat rapi di wajah pria tampan itu. Menutupi wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan warna hijau yang dihasilkan oleh serutan mentimun. Wajah Kyuhyun sekarang tidak jauh berbeda dengan superhero Amerika yang memiliki warna yang serupa dengan wajahnya kini.

Hulk.

Sungmin terkekeh saat ia menyadari kesamaan antara Kyuhyun dengan superhero bertubuh hijau itu. Ia tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan ini dan mengambil ponselnya untuk memfoto wajah hijau Kyuhyun sekarang juga! Hey… foto itu bisa Sungmin gunakan jika Kyuhyun menggodanya lagi nanti.

Menghiraukan Sungmin yang terkekeh di depannya, Kyuhyun menutup matanya perlahan untuk lebih menikmati dinginnya serutan mentimun di wajahnya. Sungmin benar. Serutan mentimun ini membuat wajahnya terasa lebih segar sekarang. Ya… walaupun ia belum mengetahui bagaimana hasil akhir dari penggunaan mentimun pada wajahnya sekarang tapi Kyuhyun yakin, perkataan Sungmin hari itu pasti benar karena kini ia sudah bisa merasakan wajahnya yang jauh lebih ringan dan segar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia merasakan nafas Sungmin menerpa keningnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya, menampilkan manik coklat yang sedari tadi ia tutup.

Nafasnya tercekat.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata foxy Sungmin.

Manik foxy itu seakan menyihir Kyuhyun dengan keindahannya.

Kyuhyun terperangkap.

Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola mata indah di hadapannya.

Kedua manik itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam keindahan dan kecantikannya, menariknya masuk untuk lebih menyelami keindahan kedua bola mata itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, tangannya terangkat perlahan-lahan. Ia mengelus sebelah mata Sungmin sambil terus menatap mata yang satunya. "Cantik" bisiknya.

Mata Sungmin melebar. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun yang masih membelai sebelah matanya. Sungmin sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyuhyun yang kini berada di pangkuannya sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Kyuhyun yang kini berada di pangkuannya seperti tidak menyadari apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. "K-Kyuhyun-ssi…?"

Seketika, tangan yang dari tadi membelai mata Sungmin membeku. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan bingung dan tidak percaya. Kyuhyun berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menatap tangannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa millimeter dari sebelah mata Sungmin. Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Maafkan aku" bisiknya.

…

…

…

"Tak apa" ucap Sungmin setelah beberapa saat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali menutup matanya. Ia tidak ingin kembali tenggelam dalam keindahan mata Sungmin yang membuatnya lepas kontrol. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia juga bisa merasakan tangan Sungmin yang kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tadi tertunda.

Tangan itu bergetar.

Kyuhyun yakin pria manis itu pasti sangat terkejut dengan perilakunya tadi.

…

Dan Kyuhyun juga yakin.

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat ia menyelami mata foxy itu.

.

ooo

.

Sungmin tersenyum saat menatap foto yang berada di genggamannya. Fotonya bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan Jinri saat mereka berlibur. Ia terkekeh saat melihat beberapa foto menampilkan wajah lucu mereka bertiga, bahkan sebuah foto menampilkan Kyuhyun yang sedang manarik hidungnya sendiri!

Sungmin meletakkan foto itu di atas kasur sebelum mengambil dompetnya. Ia tersenyum saat menatap sebuah foto yang berada di dalam dompetnya. Foto dirinya dan cinta pertamanya, Jimin-noona. Sungmin mengeluarkan foto itu dari dalam dompetnya, membelai wajah Jimin yang tersenyum ke arah kamera. Wanita cantik itu merangkul pundak Sungmin dengan tangannya yang lain membentuk huruf V. Sementara Sungmin… wajah pemuda manis itu memerah dan tersenyum malu ke arah kamera.

Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama itu sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. Cinta pertama adalah pertama kalinya kita merasakan kebahagiaan dan rasa sakit sekaligus karena biasanya kita tidak pernah berakhir dengan cinta pertama kita.

Dan Sungmin sangat memahami itu.

Cintanya untuk Jimin hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jimin…

Wanita cantik itu hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang adik. Jarak usia tujuh tahun membuat Jimin menjadi kakak yang sangat _overprotective _untuk Sungmin. Ia selalu berada dimanapun Sungmin berada. Apalagi setelah Jimin mengetahui bahwa Sungmin mengidap anemia. Wanita cantik itu bahkan tidak pernah meninggalkan dirinya. Ya… kecuali saat Sungmin harus pergi ke sekolah.

Sungmin sendiri lupa sejak kapan ia mengenal Jimin. Karena seingatnya, Jimin selalu ada bersamanya sejak ia masih sangat kecil. Mungkin karena persahabatan kedua orang tua mereka dan rumah mereka yang bersebelahan membuat keduanya menjadi sangat dekat sejak kecil.

Hingga saat Sungmin berusia 10 tahun, ia merasakan getar-getar aneh saat bersama dengan Jimin. Perasaan menggelitik saat Jimin membelai rambutnya. Ia jatuh cinta kepada Jimin. Mungkin karena wanita cantik itu selalu bersama dengan Sungmin dimanapun ia berada sehingga membuat perasaan itu muncul. Perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia rasakan pada Jimin.

Sungmin tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin. Ia selalu memendam perasaannya dan berperilaku seperti Sungmin, adik Jimin yang manis, saat mereka sedang bersama. Walaupun saat itu Sungmin masih sangat kecil, tapi ia paham bahwa perasaannya untuk Jimin merupakan perasaan yang abnormal. Tidak ada adik yang boleh mencintai kakaknya. Tidak! Walaupun Jimin bukan kakak kandungnya tapi mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara kandung dan Sungmin tidak ingin Jimin menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh karena mencintai kakaknya sendiri.

Hal yang paling Sungmin takutkan saat itu adalah kehilangan Jimin. Sungmin rela jika ia harus terus menutupi perasaannya asal Jimin selalu berada di sampingnya. Egois memang, tapi itulah yang Sungmin rasakan saat itu.

Pada saat ia menginjak usia 15 tahun, Sungmin merasakan bagaimana rasanya patah hati untuk pertama kalinya. Jimin yang saat itu berusia 22 tahun memperkenalkannya pada seorang pria keturunan China yang baru saja pindah ke London.

Zhoumi.

Ia memperkenalkan pria itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatapnya tak percaya. Pria itu baru saja pindah selama satu minggu tapi Jimin sudah menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang baru saja dikenalnya? Mengapa noona-nya itu tidak pernah menyadari bahwa disampingnya ada seseorang yang amat sangat mencintainya. Seseorang yang selama ini hanya ia anggap sebagai adiknya yang sangat manis.

Sungmin masih bisa mengingat suara tawa dan jawaban noona-nya saat ia menanyakan mengapa Jimin mengambil keputusan yang sangat cepat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Zhoumi. Satu minggu merupakan waktu yang sangat singkat untuk memutuskan hal yang sangat penting seperti itu.

_"Kita tidak membutuhkan alasan untuk mencintai seseorang, Sungminnie. Adik noona yang sangat manis ini juga pasti akan merasakannya suatu hari nanti. Saat kau menemukan orang yang sangat tepat, kau akan mendapati dirimu jatuh cinta pada orang itu walaupun kau baru saja mengenalnya. Ya… kau bisa mengatakannya sebagai _love at the first sight. _Tapi… noona selalu percaya, kau tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan sangat cepat jika bukan pada orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu"_

Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat memandang fotonya bersama dengan Jimin. Ia mengelus wajah noona kesayangannya itu sebelum mengalihkan pada selembar foto yang tergeletak di atas kasur, "Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu, noona…"

.

ooo

.

Pagi itu, setelah mengantar Jinri sekolah, Kyuhyun tidak langsung berangkat ke kantor. Ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala. Sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian Kota Seoul. Pikirannya sangat kalut. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih semenjak 2 hari yang lalu. Liburannya bersama dengan Jinri dan Sungmin membuat perasaan dan pikirannya kacau balau.

Kyuhyun bingung.

Pikirannya sangat, sangat kacau.

Ia berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah bukit yang dikelilingi oleh rumput-rumput hijau. Ia terus berjalan hingga menemukan sebuah makam yang sangat dikenalnya.

Makam Sunkyu.

Istrinya.

Hari ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membawa bunga mawar merah yang selalu ia beli jika berkunjung ke makam Sunkyu. Hari ini, Kyuhyun hanya membawa dirinya dan perasaannya yang kacau. Ia berlutut di hadapan makam istrinya dan ia membelai nisan istrinya perlahan.

"Hey…" sapanya, "Maaf baru mengunjungimu lagi" lanjutnya. Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi makam Sunkyu semenjak kejadian hilangnya Jinri. Waktu yang sangat lama untuk ukuran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Biasanya ia akan berkunjung ke makam istrinya satu hingga dua kali dalam seminggu namun… belakangan ini, waktunya sangat habis untuk dihabiskan bersama dengan putri kecilnya.

Membahagiakannya.

Kyuhyun terus membelai nisan Sunkyu seakan ia sedang membelai sang istri. Matanya menatap sendu nama istrinya yang sudah terukir di atas batu nisan hitam itu. "Sunkyu-ah…" Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana. Dirinya sendiri juga merasa sangat bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan ini. Semuanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba hingga ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. "Sunkyu-ah…" panggilnya lagi, "Apa perasaanku ini menyusahkanmu?" ia kembali menatap nisan sang istri seolah wanita cantik itu sedang berada di hadapannya, menggenggam tangannya yang entah sejak kapan mulai bergetar. "Apa perasaanku ini menyiksamu?" tanyanya kembali. "Heechul-hyung mengatakan kalau perasaanku untukmu ini bukan cinta, Sunkyu-ah… lalu apa yang aku rasakan padamu saat ini? Aku sangat bingung, Sunkyu-ah… aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan. Selama ini, aku selalu meyakini bahwa aku mencintaimu, Sunkyu-ah… tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di hatiku. Namun, Heechul-hyung tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa ini bukan cinta. Bahwa perasaanku ini hanya akan membebanimu saja. Aku tidak tahu, Sunkyu-ah… aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu"

Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya dan memegang erat nisan mendiang istrinya. Semua kenangan yang ia miliki bersama Sunkyu kini berputar di benaknya. Kenangan saat mereka SMA hingga mereka menikah. Bahkan kenangan saat ia memandang manik coklat Sunkyu sebelum mata itu menutup untuk selamanya. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia mengingat perjuangannya untuk membesarkan Jinri setelah kematian Sunkyu. Bagaimana ia berusaha keras untuk tetap mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh Sunkyu dan bagaimana ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum di hadapan malaikat kecilnya walaupun hatinya merasa sakit dan sedih saat memandang wajah Jinri yang mirip dengan mendiang istrinya.

Hingga kenangan mengenai orang itu.

Orang yang ia biarkan memasuki kehidupannya kini berusaha untuk mendobrak benteng yang selama ini Kyuhyun bangun dengan sekuat tenaga.

Meruntuhkan semua kepercayaan yang Kyuhyun yakini selama ini.

"Perasaan ini seharusnya tidak pernah ada, Sunkyu-ah. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Seharusnya, aku hanya mencintaimu, Sunkyu-ah. Tapi kenapa jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat saat bersama dengannya? Mengapa aku selalu merasa bahagia saat dengannya? Mengapa dia selalu terlintas dalam pikiranku?" Kyuhyun kembali menatap sendu makam Sunkyu, sebelah tangannya membelai lembut nisan dingin di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mencintainya kan?"

.

ooo

.

Kelas Sungmin siang itu terdengar cukup riuh. Seluruh muridnya tidak berhenti berbicara saat sang guru meminta mereka untuk menceritakan tentang liburan mereka. Sungmin memang sengaja memilih topik ini. Ia ingin Jinri menceritakan liburan mereka kepada semua temannya.

Bukan.

Bukan karena Sungmin yang menginginkan Jinri untuk menceritakan tentang dirinya. Tapi… Sungmin ingin gadis kecil itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercerita tentang liburannya di depan semua teman-temannya. Liburan pertamanya bersama dengan orang tuanya.

Sungmin hanya ingin Jinri merasa senang.

Dan benar saja dugaannya. Gadis kecil itu tidak berhenti tersenyum saat menceritakan liburan mereka ke Everland kemarin. Mulai dari keinginannya pergi ke Lotte Wold yang berakhir di Everland, bermain bersama dirinya dan Kyuhyun, tidur bersama dan juga memakai piyama yang sama.

Jinri terlihat sangat bahagia.

Matanya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang amat sangat. Manik coklatnya berbinar-binar saat ia bercerita mengenai liburannya. Tangan kecilnya pun tidak pernah diam saat ia bercerita. Senyum manisnya bahkan tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya.

Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat, sangat bahagia.

"Baiklah anak-anak~~" seru Sungmin setelah semua anak menceritakan liburan mereka. Ia menepuk tangannya dua kali untuk mengambil perhatian murid-muridnya yang masih sibuk mengobrol dengan teman mereka. "Lihat apa yang _seonsaengnim_ bawa untuk kalian. Tada~~" ia mengeluarkan 10 buah _postcard _yang berwarna putih polos. "_Postcard_~~!" serunya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Karena murid-murid _ssaem_ sudah berlibur ke berbagai macam tempat, _ssaem_ ingin kalian menuliskan tempat yang ingin kalian kunjungi selanjutnya. Jangan lupa untuk menghias _postcard _kalian seindah mungkin karena kita akan mengirimkannya kepada orang tua kalian nanti. Siapa yang ingin ikut mengirimkan _postcard _bersama _ssaem_ setelah ini?"

"Aku! Aku! Aku!" semua anak mengajukan dirinya sambil mengacungkan tangannya, membuat suasana menjadi lebih riuh daripada sebelumnya.

Namun, hal itu hanya membuat Sungmin tersenyum senang. Ia kembali menepukkan tangannya untuk menghentikan seruan seluruh murid-muridnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Yang membuat _postcard _paling bagus akan _ssaem _ajak bersama _ssaem_. Jadi… hias sebagus mungkin, ne?"

"Ne _seonsaengnim_!"

Sungmin membagikan semua _postcard _yang ia bawa kepada seluruh muridnya. Tidak lupa, ia berkeliling untuk memeriksa semua pekerjaan muridnya dan terkadang membantu mereka saat sang murid kesulitan membuka botol lem atau tempat krayon mereka.

Sungmin berjalan menuju tempat Jinri berada. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat serius. Ia memberikan banyak warna pada _postcard _miliknya. Sungmin juga bisa melihat gambar orang yang Jinri buat pada karyanya.

3 orang _stick figure_.

2 orang dewasa dan seorang anak kecil.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum saat ia melihat tempat yang ingin Jinri kunjungi. Lotte World. Tentu saja, gadis kecil itu sangat ingin untuk pergi ke tempat itu. Walaupun ia dan Kyuhyun sudah membawanya ke tempat yang lebih bagus dan lebih luas tapi keinginan untuk pergi ke Lotte World sepertinya belum menghilang dari benak Jinri.

Sungmin berjalan menjauhi tempat Jinri untuk memeriksa muridnya yang lain. Walaupun murid-muridnya terlihat sangat sibuk dengan karyanya masing-masing tapi Sungmin masih bisa mendengar beberapa anak mengobrol bersama dengan temannya yang lain. Membicarakan tempat yang mereka tulis dalam _postcard _mereka.

"_Seonsaengnim_!"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang anak yang mengacungkan tangannya. Ia menghampiri anak tersebut dan duduk di hadapannya, "Ne? Ada apa, Jihyun-ah…"

Gadis bernama Jinhyun itu menunjuk _postcard _miliknya yang dipenuhi oleh lem. Mata Jihyun berkaca-kaca saat melihat karyanya yang kini rusak akibat kecerobohannya sendiri. "Aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan botol lemnya _seonsaengnim_" lirihnya, "_Postcard_-ku sekarang sudah rusak dan jelek"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya. "Jangan menangis. Siapa yang bilang _postcard_ Jihyun jelek" ujarnya. "Seonsaengnim punya cara untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih indah"

"Benarkah?"

Ia kembali tersenyum dan membawa sebuah kotak dari atas rak. Ia menyimpan kotak itu disisi Jihyun dan membukanya perlahan. Kotak itu berisi pasir dengan berbagai macam warna. "Jihyun bisa melakukannya seperti ini" Sungmin mencomot pasir berwarna pink kemudian menaburkannya di atas _postcard _milik Jinhyun. "Lem yang ada di atas _postcard _akan membuat pasir-pasir ini menempel. Jihyun bisa mencampurkan berbagai macam warna yang berbeda. _Ssaem_ yakin, _postcard_ Jihyun akan sangat indah"

"Terima kasih, _seonsangnim_!" seru Jihyun bahagia. Gadis kecil itu kini mengikuti contoh yang diberikan Sungmin dan mulai menaburkan berbagai macam pasir warna pada _postcard_ miliknya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya sebelum kembali berkeliling menuju muridnya yang lain.

"_Seonsangnim_!"

Teriakan itu membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget. Ia sedang mambantu salah satu muridnya yang kesulitan untuk menuliskan alamat rumahnya saat suara teriakan Hyunwoo mengagetkannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hyunwoo yang kini menatapnya panik, "Jin-Jinri _seonsangnim_…"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinri yang terduduk di samping Hyunwoo. Matanya melebar saat melihat gadis kecil itu menutupi hidungnya. Darah mengotori tangan kecilnya. "Astaga! Jinri!" Sungmin segera berlari menuju gadis kecil itu. Ia berlutut di hadapan Jinri yang masih berusaha untuk menutupi hidungnya, "Jinri baby… biar mommy lihat ne?" ujarnya setenang mungkin. Namun, jantung Sungmin berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat darah yang terus mengalir dari sela-sela jari Jinri.

Perlahan, Sungmin menurunkan tangan Jinri yang menutupi hidungnya. Mata Sungmin kembali melebar saat bagian bawah wajah gadis itu kini sudah ternoda oleh darah. _'Kenapa mimisannya sebanyak ini?'_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati saat melihat darah yang terus keluar dari hidung gadis kecil itu.

Otaknya berputar dengan sangat keras untuk mencari cara yang biasa orang tuanya lakukan jika ia atau adiknya mimisan. Es! Es bisa membekukan pendarahannya, tapi Sungmin kemudian mendesah saat menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin ada es batu di sekolah ini. Menyuruh Jinri menengadahkan kepalanya juga bukan cara yang baik untuk mengatasi mimisan. Matanya mencari-cari kain yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghentikan mimisannya, namun hasilnya nihil. Sungmin merobek bagian bawah kemejanya kemudian menggulungnya. Ia meletakkan gulungan kain itu di bawah hidung Jinri untuk menahan darah yang masih keluar dari hidung gadis kecil itu, menyisakan sedikit ruang agar Jinri masih bisa bernafas.

Perlahan, Sungmin memangku tubuh gadis kecil itu, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. "Kalian jangan keluar dari kelas!" perintah Sungmin kepada semua muridnya sebelum keluar dari kelas mereka. Ia segera berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah saat melihat wajah Jinri memucat. Gadis kecil ini membutuhkan pertolongan medis sekarang juga! "Kepala sekolah!" serunya saat memasuki ruang kepala sekolah.

Atasannya menatapnya kaget saat melihat Jinri yang kini terkulai lemah di pangkuan Sungmin, "Ada apa?"

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang!" serunya lagi. Tanpa menungu lama, kepala sekolah Kim bergegas keluar ruangannya bersama dengan Sungmin. Ia memerintahkan Nara, yang mendengar teriakan Sungmin dari kelasnya, untuk menjaga kelas Sungmin sebelum memasuki mobilnya.

Kepala Sekolah Kim tidak menanyakan apapun pada pemuda manis yang kini sibuk menenangkan Jinri dalam pangkuannya. Darahnya sudah berhenti namun gadis kecil itu kini mulai menangis dan mengeluh pusing. Sungmin hanya memeluknya erat dan membelai rambutnya, "Sebentar lagi baby…"

"Pusing mommy"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat mata Jinri yang mulai sayu. Wajah gadis kecil itu pun kini sudah sangat pucat. Sungmin memeluknya lebih erat saat gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya, "Sebentar lagi sayang…" bisiknya saat ia sudah dapat melihat gedung rumah sakit, "Sebentar lagi…"

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, suster yang berjaga segera membawa Jinri ke ruang gawat darurat. Sungmin mengikuti ranjang dorong yang dipakai Jinri tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Dalam hatinya ia terus berdo'a demi keselamatan gadis kecil itu.

"Maaf, anda tidak boleh ikut masuk" ujar salah satu suster saat mereka sudah berada di depan ruang gawatt darurat. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu pintu yang kini tertutup di hadapannya.

Tubuh Sungmin melemas saat ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi tunggu. Semua rasa cemas dan panik yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini keluar dengan sangat bebas. Tangan Sungmin gemetar. Ia menatap kedua tangannya yang masih penuh oleh darah dengan mata berkaca-kaca sebelum menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebulir air mata mengalir dari kedua mata tertutupnya, "Ya Tuhan… kumohon…"

15 menit kemudian. Derap langkah cepat dapat terdengar di lorong rumah sakit. Kyuhyun baru saja selesai rapat bersama dengan Heechul saat kepala sekolah Kim memberitahunya bahwa Jinri di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun sangat panik.

Kepala sekolah Kim sama sekali tidak memberinya informasi apapun selain kabar bahwa putri kecilnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena mimisan. Heechul yang mendengar hal itu, memaksa Kyuhyun untuk ikut pergi bersamanya ke rumah sakit dengan alasan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mengendarakan mobilnya dengan baik.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya menuruti keinginan hyung-nya itu. ia sendiri pun tidak yakin bisa mengendarakan mobilnya setelah mendengar berita mengenai putrinya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan larinya saat ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal terduduk di kursi tunggu. Penampilannya sangat kusut. Kemejanya sobek dan terdapat bercak darah di bagian depan kemejanya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri sosok itu saat ia melihat tubuhnya bergetar. "Sungmin-ssi"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat ini. Perasaan bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Pria di hadapannya ini sudah menitipkan Jinri padanya dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Sungmin sudah gagal menjaga kepercayaan yang Kyuhyun berikan kepadanya. Ia mencengkram sisi kursi yang didudukinya dengan sangat erat, "Maafkan aku…" bisiknya dengan suara bergetar, "Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi… maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga Jinri dengan baik"

Kyuhyun menatap sendu pria di hadapannya. Walaupun ia belum mengetahui runut kejadian ini tapi Kyuhyun yakin ini bukan salah Sungmin. Pria manis itu pasti sudah melakukan apapun yang ia mampu untuk menjaga putri kecilnya. Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin dan mengangkat dagu pria manis itu. Hatinya sakit saat melihat jejak air mata di pipi Sungmin. "Bukan salahmu, Sungmin-ssi" ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata Sungmin yang kembali mengalir, "Bukan salahmu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Untuk saat ini, ia akan mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun. Semua ini bukan salahnya. Jinri pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun sebelum kembali menutup matanya. Memanjatkan do'a untuk keselamatan malaikat kecil mereka.

Heechul menatap sendu kedua orang itu. Dalam hatinya ia sangat yakin pria manis itulah yang belakangan ini membuat hidup adiknya lebih berwarna. Namun… sekarang bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan hal itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu ruang gawat darurat yang masih tertutup rapat, "Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Jinri-ah" lirihnya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat dan memberitahu mereka bahwa keadaan Jinri sudah mulai membaik. Semua orang yang berada di sana menghela nafas lega. "Ia menangis mencari kedua orang tuanya" ujar sang dokter. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru akan memasuki ruangan saat dokter meminta salah satu diantara mereka untuk menemuinya.

Kyuhyun segera meminta Sungmin untuk menemani Jinri sebelum mengikuti dokter menuju ruangannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sesaat setelah mereka tiba di ruangan dokter.

Dokter Park Jungsoo.

"Pendarahan di bagian hidung. Mungkin anda lebih mengenalnya dengan mimisan" jawab dokter Park. "Suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Tapi tadi pagi keadaannya baik-baik saja" jelas Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin putrinya tiba-tiba sakit padahal tadi pagi saat Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke sekolah keadaannya masih baik-baik saja? Putri kecilnya masih tertawa dan berseru senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin lagi.

"Saya mengerti Tuan…"

"Cho Kyuhyun"

"Saya mengerti Tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Namun, suhu tubuhnya cukup tinggi saat saya memeriksanya tadi. Tuan Cho, apakah putri anda sering mengalami demam belakangan ini?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia menatap sang dokter yang balas menatapnya dengan sangat serius. "Ya" jawabnya, "Akhir-akhir ini Jinri sering sekali demam namun suhu tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi, mungkin sekitar 37 hingga 38 derajat"

Dokter Park menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menuliskan jawaban Kyuhyun, "Wajah pucat dan sering terlihat lelah?"

"Ya tapi kupikir itu karena tubuhnya yang belum terlalu sehat"

Sang dokter kembali menganggukkan kepala dan menuliskan jawaban Kyuhyun sebelum ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sangat serius. Entah mengapa, tatapan dokter itu membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. "Kami memang masih memerlukan pemeriksaan yang lebih dalam untuk mengetahui jenis penyakit yang di derita oleh putri anda"

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang. Tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat. "Pe-Penyakit?"

"Ne" jawab sang dokter sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Walaupun kami belum melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh pada putri anda tapi berdasarkan jawaban yang anda berikan tadi saya bisa mengasumsikan satu hal. Putri anda sering sekali demam, wajahnya pucat dan sering lelah. Berdasarkan pemeriksaan saya tadi, terdapat beberapa lebam di tubuh putri anda dan perutnya sedikit membengkak. Pembengkakkan pada bagian perut bisa menjadi sebuah tanda bahwa terdapat pembengkakkan pada hati dan limpa"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak. Apa yang terjadi pada putri kecilnya? Malaikat kecilnya tidak apa-apa kan? Ia baik-baik saja kan? Tangannya semakin terkepal erat. "Maksud anda?"

"Berdasarkan pemeriksaan awal, kami bisa menyimpulkan bahwa putri anda mengidap leukemia"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sneak Peek:**

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Sel kanker sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya"

.

"Dari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, aku sudah sangat mencintainya"

.

"Sungmin-ssi, maukah tau tinggal bersama denganku dan Jinri?"

.

"Jika Jinri terus seperti ini, lebih baik mommy pergi saja"

.

"Mommy…"

* * *

**Author Q&A:**

**A:** Karena ada yang request buat Kyuhyun yang jawab di korner ini, maka untuk chapter ini aku mau beli es krim sama Ming dan Jinri. Selamat bekerja ya Kyu-daddy~~ *gandeng tangan Ming & Jinri*

**KH: **Hey! Jangan pegang-pengang Minggie-ku! Hey! Kau mau ma- *ketiban tumpukan review* Yasudah! Mana pertanyaannya?! *ngambek gara-gara ditinggalin Ming*

**Q: **Maaf bru review di chapter ini.

**KH: **Maaf, maaf, review dong!

**A: ***Lari nyamperin Kyu* Yang bener dong! Kalau readers pada kabur gimana? *jitak Kyu* Kau mau aku bikin Ming pergi sama cowok lain hah?!

**KH: ***Natap author horor* *senyum paksa* Gapapa kok~~~ mau review juga udah untung *senyum-senyum maksa*

**A: **Good, yang ramah balesnya~~ *pergi lagi ke tempat es krim*

**Q: **Apa Jinri sakit?

**KH: **Hiks *ngelap air mata* doain cepet sembuh ya~~ our baby~~

**Q: **Kamu kemana aja Kyu sayang hm?

**KH: **Sibuk kerja keras banting tulang buat nyari segudang duit.

**Q: **Ngakak nonton MV Mamacita.

**KH: **Tapi aku tetep ganteng kaaan~~ sekalian promosi, terus streaming MV-nya ya ELF-deul! Yang dikeluarin sama SM ya, jangan yang dikeluarin sama channel lain.

**Q: **Kapan Kyumin kissing?

**KH: **Aku suka pertanyaan kaya gini *senyum-senyum* Haah... aku juga udah ga sabar. Tanyain aja sama si author kapan adegan kissing-nya muncul, di script yang aku punya masih belum ada tanda-tanda sampe ke situ. Tapi tenang aja~ kalo di luar FF ini adegan kissing kami udah sering banget kekekeke

**Q:** Aku bacanya jam 01.24 dini hari loh.

**KH: **Heeh, tidur-tidur. Ga bagus tidur malem-malem banget. Awas ntar telat sekolahnya.

**Q: **Kyuhyun kapan beneran jatuh cinta ke Sungmin?

**KH: **I already falling head over heels for him.

**Q: **Penasaran sama keluarganya Ming.

**KH: **Aku juga sama, kenapa Minggie ga pernah cerita tentang orang tuanya. Oh scratch that! Tanya aja langsung ke authornya.

**Q: **Pengen liat Kyu cemburu.

**KH: **Ga akan! Aku kan orangnya kalem banget.

**Q: **Mpreg?

**KH: **Ga. Sungmin kan laki-laki ga mungkin lah dia hamil. Ya... walaupun aku pengen juga liat baby Mingie hamil tapi ga mungkin laaah.

**Q: **Ilangin Sunkyu ganti sama Min.

**KH: **Dari awal emang ga ada nama Sunkyu di hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tau kenapa ni author tiba-tiba masangin aku sama Sunkyu. Sekali Ming tetep Ming.

**Q: **Request Kyuhyun yang bales review.

**KH: **Ooooooh... ini toh yang nge-request.

**Q: **Ming/Jinri udah kaya pasangan ibu & anak.

**KH: **Sungmin kan emang ibu dari anak-anakku.

**Q: **Kyuhyun, akui kalo kamu cinta sama Ming.

**KH: **Lee Sungmin Saranghae!

**Q: **Kapan -ssi nya diilangin?

**KH: **Gatau tuh si author. Aku sama Ming kan udah deket banget, eh... masih pake sebutan formal aja. Dasar author aneh.

**Q: **Orang ketiganya suka sama Ming atau Kyu?

**KH: ***natap tajam* dia-ga-akan-pernah-bisa-rebut-Sungmin-dari-aku!

**Q: **Jangan nyesel kalo Ming punya pasangan lain.

**KH: **Pasangan Lee Sungmin itu cuma Cho Kyuhyun. Ga ada yang lain.

**Q: **Heechul kapan ketemu Ming?

**KH: **Udah tuh.

**Q: **Ada pihak ketiga?

**KH: **Sayangnya ada.

**Q: **Kyu daddy emang pabbo!

**KH: **Hey! Aslinya aku ini genius. Dasar aja authornya bikin karakterku jadi orang bodoh kaya gitu.

**Q: **Cho Jinri? Anaknya Kyuhyun?

**KH: **Yup!

**Q: **Pengen kiss scene.

**KH: **Aku juga pengen. Ayo kita demo author-nya biar cepet bikin kiss scene-nya!

**Q: **Hanya dirimu yang tahu, Kyuhyun.

**KH: **Salah! Hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

**Q: **Alur Kyuminnya yang nyesek.

**KH: **Nanti dibilangin ke author-nya.

**Q: **Pengen nyubit pipi Ming.

**KH: **Langkahi dulu mayatku!

**Q: ***habis*

**KH: **Okay, aku mau klarifikasi sedikit. Buat yang bilang kalo aku ini telmi, babo, kepala batu, dan lain sebagainya harusnya kalian salahin author yang bikin karakter aku kaya gitu. Cih, bikin seorang Cho Kyuhyun jadi hopeless romantic kaya gitu. Di hati aku itu cuma ada Ming. Kalo ga percaya belah aja dadaku! Dasar author ga tau diri, kenapa sih bikin aku jadi kaya begitu. Aneh kan. Image aku yang udah aku bagun susah payah jadi ancur gara-gara dia! Dasar author aneh! Ngapain pula tadi megang-megang tangan Mingie-ku! Minta disiksa! Author parah! Je-

**A: ***nongolin kepala di pintu* Beres om?

**KH: ***kekesalan menggunung* Jangan panggil om!

**A: ***micingin mata* eeyy... mau kalo Ming-

**KH: **Ga! *senyum-senyum maksa* authornya baik deh, jangan lupa review yang banyak yaa readers semua.

* * *

**Author Note:**

Today is Mamacita first win in Show Champion~~~ Congrats to our boys.

Let's win the other show! ^^

Hari ini juga Suju pergi ke Sukira setelah sekian lama~~~ haah... awalanya aku mengharapkan adanya Kyumin moment karena setiap Suju dateng ke Sukira pasti aja nyempil-nyempil Kyumin moment kekeke tapi Kyu-nya ada recording radio star jadi ajaaa...

Uri Mingie yang tadinya dibilangin ga bisa dateng akhirnya dateng juga ^^ walaupun sakit tapi our baby masih pergi ke Sukira~ semoga cepet sembuh ya baby-Ming~

Okay, back to the story!

Ini lanjutan BMMS buat kalian semua~~~ lebih cepat dari update yang sebelumnya kah? kekeke

Jangan lupa review-nya yaaaaa

Atau Kyuhyun bakal ngamuk ke rumah kalian semua~~!

See ya!

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

nafilakyuhyun, adhe kyumin 137, kiran theacyankEsa, miss leeanna, Guest1, fitriKyuMin, PRISNA SPARKYU, diahmiftachulningtyas, LauraRose14, Guest2, TiffyTiffanyLee, fariny, Guest3, Chominhyun, min, 5351, Guest4, Love Kyumin 137, Bunnyming1186, Guest5, chu, LiveLoveKyumin, abilhikmah, dhe zha, olive1315, alietha doll, Cho MeiHwa, ChoLee, GuestKyuMin, sitara1083, HeePumpkin137, MinChanLee137SasuNaru, Maxkychun, Adekyumin joyer, rhara, BunnyEvil KyuMin, myFridayyy, ChuteKyuMin, Narunaru bofi, danactebh, hyejinpark, Anik0405, vitaelf dyoyo, Guest6, Keyla6384, Nuralrasyid, Okalee, Guest7, dan Bluepink.


End file.
